Round two of the nightmare
by Olive nerd
Summary: Something odd has happened since Nightmare Moon was terminated. Under the ashes of his wrath, his servants rise him high until stakes turn back for the crown. Twilight and her friends must defeat this monster, but will more than life be on the line? Will connections be detected? Tw/Male NML, S/R, RD/OC, PP/OC, and maybe others. Dracula/Helsing/NM on Elm St. parody
1. Prologue: Strangers

Prologue

**Before you read this, I must remind you that Luna is Artemis aka a stallion in this. As much as I adore her being a mare, I wanted to alter some of the characters up a bit. I do not own My Little Pony nor the parody subjects 'Dracula' from Bram Stoker nor Van Helsing nor Nightmare on Elm Street. This is yet another parody and rated teen for violence, dark magic, and gory content. Enjoy! **

_Nightmare Moon…._

"You little fool…thinking that you could defeat ME!" She was just another soul to shatter, another mare left on the thinnest line. After all, the end of the chapter was nearing at great, wonderful heights. My nightmare has finally lived up and reached its climax of brilliance; I was mistakenly unstoppable. "The night," I drawled deeply, slowly, taking in the glorious moment. "-Will last…FOREVER!" And then, there was the hilariously wicked moment of endless laughter, and that shrewd little filly only watched me with pitiful eyes.

I've seen that look too many times. I've lost count so long ago; it seemed like aeons when I first saw it..what was her name again? Oh well; back to hysterical business!

She was still staring at me in disbelief, almost to the point where she was about to sob and bother me with her self-absorbed act. Oh well, I had nothing at all better to do than amuse myself with this mare. Trotting gracefully down the dais, I peered solemnly at her while keeping a diligent distance. "Whatever is the matter, mare? Surely you all must've known this moment was to come…" She glanced at me with sheer sadness, almost startling me with her resembling eyes. They were hauntingly violet and only a tad bit darker than my older sister's eyes, Princess Celestia's. I snarled inwardly at the thought of that pompously radiant child. Lucky for older sister dear, her little brother was available and able to conquer her throne and unleash eternal night before 'Tia' turned even more reckless and ridiculous than she already was.

Perhaps there was more to this mare than what met my eyes; she seemed close to Tia.

"Why in Equestria do you care so much for your princess besides loyalty," I demanded, while slowly circling her. She was certainly a young mare and probably as naive as expected. Did my older sister own…slaves? Surely not, my older sister wasn't that terribly cruel. Even I, the ruthless ruler of the night banished thousands of years ago as the natural face of terror and derived from the envy within my core, never bothered to own one slave. It wasn't even necessary, and I've been a slave in the Equestrian castle for several decades before being banished to the glowing moon. Maybe this mare was her…servant…

"She," the mare finally croaked while still crouching and shivering in fear. "She-She's my teacher, my mentor, and has r-raised me w-well."

"Quite the stutterer you are," I teased darkly, eyeing her embarrassed expression with mirth. "Now enlighten me, dearest. What is your name?"

"Twilight Sparkle," she whispered melancholically. The name…a student…My sister's prized student, ha! For years, my spirits have reported rumors of one such student as close as kin to my foolish sister, and I've denied the chance for bait because it seemed all too good and delightfully plotted to be true. But now, Twilight Sparkle, the student of possession, was here, and Equestria was left to tremble.

I flashed this Twilight Sparkle a devious smile, and she instinctively stepped back. With every step taken, she grew more and more pale. Yes, this was going to go more smoothly than I could've ever pictured. "Twilight Sparkle…I have a reasonable bargain to request from you, oh prized student of Princess Celestia…You are quite powerful, I assume?" She sheepishly dipped her head with a pout. "I'll take that as a yes, so what do you say? Your powers for…a life far too precious?" Twilight snapped her head at me in anger, and I released an evil chuckle drumming to be released from the back of my throat. This was far to easy.

"You-You cannot do that! I will NOT let you!"

"Then aim NOW," I taunted, unleashing my demonic black wings. "Spark the ammunition, Twilight Sparkle! Fire away! Burn me to rubble! HAHAHA!" My taunts fired her horn into full, inextinguishable glow that radiated in a soft pink hue. She charged me with increasing velocity, and I only paused until awaiting for my summoned forces to drink out her energy with every last breath. And they were about to obey my demands when-

"TWILIGHT!" Twilight's charge came to a screeching halt, and I was unconsciously drawn to the creatively ingenious twinkle in her dilating eyes. Basically, it didn't seem to be promising.

"You think that you can destroy the elements of harmony just like that," Twilight asked me confidently with an astute smile. "Well you can't! Because-" Her friends, the five foolish filly friends accompanied her. "-They're right HERE!" After her drone explanation about how each little pony friend of hers was 'special' and owned this colorful element as if it was a prized diamond pendant, Twilight gathered in the center of what was the 'Mane Six' and activated their elements with smilies.

I backed up closer to the pillars behind me. "No! NO! I refuse to be imprisoned-" My yells were muffled by their enforced elemental rainbow, swirling around me, scorching me, burning me alive, and dragging me out of existence. "NOOO!"

Once the rainbow blinded me into darkness, I was startled to find that I was still breathing, still….conscious….But where exactly was I? Darkness eloped around me, and yet I knew that I was alive from my constant blinking and breathing. Surely I wasn't on the freezing, isolated surface of the moon. Even then, I was able to detect my surroundings clearly.

Suddenly, my thoughts trailed stealthily to one mare…the one with the magical crown…the key to revenge….'Poor Mane Six,' I mused inwardly, stretching my hooves. 'You've forgotten one teeny tiny fact…I am eternally immortal and in need for faithful servants. With one breath stolen from another, I was able to track down anypony living and breathing, and I knew which lucky pony was going to be my first loyal servant.

_Pinkie Pie…._

"Boy, that was some some SOME party!" I was definitely on a yelling and squealing role now. After all, how was I ever going to prevent myself from continuing? Twilight, that egghead who was so fiercely brave, kicked that night dude's butt with our eager help! Sure, she's still not as talkative, but she's a swell pony to talk to, and that was precisely what I was doing after our spectacular party. I mean, Princess Celestia came herself with her revived brother, Prince Artemis. Poor guy…I wondered if he enjoyed the party.

"Yes it was," Rainbow Dash agreed with me nonchalantly. "Besides Prince Artemis being there and awkwardly stirring things up like that. If you ask me, the stallion should've stayed home and napped!"

"How rude," Rarity scolded, tossing her glossy royal purple mane over her shoulders. "Why would we abandon such a poor creature such as him?" She shivered to herself, not noticing a baby dragon's glare. "I wonder how it would've felt…being banished on the moon…."

"Probably boring," Dash answered, before soaring up to the nearest billowy cloud to lay her head on and drift off. "But you shouldn't sweat it, Rare. Things like that just happen..Good night, earth ponies." And as Dash left, Applejack gently patted Rarity's shoulder.

"She's right, sugar cube. You best…We best be gettin' home anyway…"

"YEAH!" I hopped next to them before pouting. "But can we have a party tomorrow? It'd be so awesome! With streamers and Gummy and pie and cake and Gummy-"

"Well…" Fluttershy trailed off uneasily beside me with a timidly apologetic smile. "I-I was kind of going to watch over Opal, you know, Rarity's cat-"

"Okey dokey lokey!" I gave her a reassuring hug, and she smiled thanks before trotting off to her tidy cottage. It was then I realized that the animal living mare was far more than a timid pegasus who knew Rainbow Dash well from flight school. I knew that we'd make excellent friends with the others.

"Tata Pinkie," Rarity kindly said her goodbye, and Applejack winked at me amiably before waving and trotting briskly to her home on Apple acres. I turned my attention to Twilight and Spike, who were nervously gazing at the moon above us.

"What's the matter, chatter?" Twilight giggled and gave me a friendly grin.

"Nothing significant, Pinkie. I just…wonder about what Rarity said..No wonder he was angry…" My smile faded into a concerned frown, and I quickly loped my arms around both Twilight and Spike.

"You both are far too kind," I whispered before releasing them. "But not everypony gets what he or she wants, right?" They exchanged a surprised glance, and I giggled at their confusion.

"How…wise Pinkie," Spike concluded while cocking his head. I patted his head before skipping off to my home, Sugar Cube corner.

"Thanks, franks! I'll see you newbies tomorrow!" With a bubbly grin, I trotted to my sweet-smelling home, which was thankfully not too far from the center of Ponyville. But once I reached our peppermint coated welcome mat, I heard a strange rustling sound from the bushes. "Gummy!" No answered from my dear baby gator was followed, so I decided to search through the bushes myself. "Listen mister, it's past your bedtime and-" A grey hoof covered my mouth, and my yelps were muffled as the stallion dragged me in a pit he dug. It was impressive since it was under a house, but it was MY house!

"What are-Who are you?" The stallion had an abnormally huge, dirty chestnut beard and a pair of pale blue eyes that would be considered beautiful if they didn't hold so much panic.

"Run-Run f-far from HERE!" He lit a flickering candle with loads of mold on the pale yellow sides, and I was able to get a better look at his face. To tell you the truth, the poor stallion could've taken a bath, shaved his beard, or not wear such an eroded grey cape with holes and stains. "He will eat you all alive!"

"You know…" I smiled at him, while trying to remove his awful cape. "You need a bath, sir. I do not mean to sound so rude but-"

"NEVER!" He shoved me to the ground and raised a dangerously sharp shard from a teal broken vase nearby. "Run before his scars…his scars scar you…f-forever!"

"No don't! Please!" But before the shard reached my cheek, the stallion froze when a needle pricked his side, and another strange stallion appeared to hoist him over his bulky shoulders.

"My apologies for his rashness," a husky voice noted to me, before helping me up. He was cloaked from head to hoof at the point where I was only able to recognize the emerald sparks in his eyes. "He is an insane patient and victim to….your foe."

"My foe?" I cocked my head at him before giggling. "I only have friends, silly. My name is Pinkie-"

"Holder of the element of laugher, understandable." He bowed before me, while kissing my hoof. I held my breath to prevent from flushing and failing miserably. "Mistress, I respect your powers, but I must warn you of what is to come before you are threatened." He leapt out of the pit with the patient and ushered to him. "This stallion's name is Ray Field, patient to Professors Jay and Parker. Come, we must remain unseen and discuss in a more private location, mistress." He dashed in the direction of Twilight's treehouse, and I was forced to call after him.

"But who are you?" He didn't seem to hear, since he slammed himself into Twilight's windows. "Um, sir? Somepony lives-"

"TWILIGHT HELP!" I face hoofed as Spike came dashing and crying about in his baby blue duckling pajamas and dragged a half-awakened Twilight to the two strange stallions in the middle of the jumble of books.

"Spike," she moaned tiredly, wiping her eyes. At that point, I decided to enter through the front door and remain ignorant and unfamiliar with the two weirdos. But then, Twilight spotted me and snapped, "Pinkie! What is the meaning of this? It's late-"

"Twilight Sparkle," the cloaked stallion greeting, while kissing Twilight's hoof. She flushed, and Spike surprised a chuckle. "Allow me to request Pinkie Pie innocent. She and I met to warn you about-"

"Who's that on your shoulders," Spike questioned, and I leapt to Twilight's side. "And why are you cloaked like that?"

"And how do you expect us to automatically trust you," Twilight added with a worried frown. The strange stallion gently set Ray Field aside.

"Please understand," he began impatiently. "My identity must be sealed until further notice of other allies. However, I am allowed to reveal my name." He bowed before us once more before muttering, "V.L. Crow Haysing at your service, Sorceress and Mistress of Laughter….and Mr. baby dragon."

"This is so COOL," I squealed, jumping up and down in excitement. "I'm a mistress!"

"Do you mind calling me Mister Dragon," Spike asked politely, before Twilight rolled her eyes.

"That shall be discussed after the most critical reasons as to why I'm here."


	2. Notices

Chapter 1

_Applejack…_

I sure do enjoy evening meals after them toughest of encounters. It always brings the hardest and sturdiest of souls with the shyest and kindest into a bond that nopony can ever break. We in the Mane Six were as tough as iron today with our elements and bond of friendship, and yet I was more thrilled after that adventure to arrive home to our beloved home of Apple Acres. The sun kissed our trees, making them shine along with their thumbs of juicy, delicate fruit awaiting for the near autumn to be picked. But for now, it was an exhilarating summer, and Granny Smith was making a good old hay and chowder casserole.

I strolled into our kitchen with a lopsided grin at my pouting little sister. Her magenta bow was tangled and twisted in her red delicious mane, and her honey brown eyes drooped tiredly. Poor Apple bloom, she had to occupy my chores with Big Macintosh while I was long and gone. But luckily, I had a huge surprise for that pouty face after supper.

"Howdy kin," I greeted Apple bloom with a quick hug, BigMacintosh with a hoof five, and Granny Smith with a peck on her leather cheek. She grinned fondly at me through the smoke of the oven, as she pulled out our casserole in her favorite rectangular dish server. "Mm, Granny, who helped yah with this?"

"I did," Apple bloom announced proudly, leaping from her spot on our round table. "Well…Granny cooked it…But I minced the chowder!" Granny Smith laughed along with me, and I nodded to Apple bloom. What I adored most about my family was their honesty, and honesty was hardly ever repelled by any of us.

Swirling a piece of thin straw across his mouth, Big Macintosh turned to me with considerate lime green eyes. "Eyeup. How was that trip of yours, sis?"

"Mighty keen brother," I answered confidently, rubbing my sunny orange hooves together and plopping next to my siblings. "No I don't mean to sound hasty, Granny, but is it ready?"

"Yes it is," she announced, and I happily scooped up some plates from the kitchen cabinet to serve us all. But once I set them down, I heard several knocks at our door.

"Now don't y'all fret. I'll get it myself." But before I grasped the doorknob, the pony slammed in and landed on top of me frantically.

"AJ!" I opened my eyes to Derpy, whose auburn eyes weren't crossed by wide and displaying fear. She was drenched in sweat, and her blonde mane stuck to her back with her silver wings. I gently pushed her off, frowning at her.

"What the hay De-

"It's Fluttershy! They're near her house! You've got to help her!" It was easy to see that she was being completely honest, but why would anypony advance towards Fluttershy? When I met the dear pegasus, she was as timid and gentle as springtime in its highlights. Why would anypony hold a grudge on such an innocent soul?

"I figured that you could help her," Derpy continued breathlessly. "Because it was impossible to get Dash up, and you're the fastest pony I know." 'How lazy of that Dash,' I scolded mentally. But while resuming to a focused state, I nodded thanks to her and dashed off, not wanting to waste a moment. Nopony was going to assault my friend, whether there was a clear grudge there or not.

"Well then we best get cookin', Derpy!"

_Twilight…_

Was there any award that a new coming citizen of Ponyville should be aware of? Or possible punishment? Surely when discovering that while staying up to read one of your favorite novels from one of the greatest authors of all time, two stallions have barged into your own home without an unexplained reason, it is suitably necessary and sane to find them awfully suspicious and longing to bash their heads. Those two could've very well been embezzlers, murderers, robbers, or worse for all I knew! Not to mention the fact that one was cloaked from head to hoof. However, I also noticed how he was carrying the other stallion in a wearier state, and that a familiar face was accompanying them with as much information as I had. So on technical terms I was only left with one option; listening.

"You have just demolished the most fearsome creature ever known to pony," the stallion named Mr. Haysing explained chillingly. "Nightmare Moon, unconscious evil silhouette of Prince Artemis of the night."

"Cool," Pinkie Pie raved. "But…will you please tell us something that we do not know cause I think I forgot to tuck Gummy into bed."

"As you wish," Haysing replied gentlemanly. If only we were aloud to see his face, since even I couldn't help but find his manners exquisite. Rarity would've fainted head over hooves for his charming introduction, and yet Pinkie Pie was as oblivious as Spike! "I understand from past research, Twilight Sparkle, that as Princess Celestia's prized student, you have researched this prince quite well and remarkably."

"I would hope so." Haysing bit his side satchel and dropped a huge forest green textbook at our feet. "Page sixty-five," he murmured. "If you please." With my horn, I turned the pages magically until I reached the correct page. A small painting of Nightmare Moon was in it, yet it was dated in such an ancient time. "Since he has lived for thousands of years, he has had many victims for the powers he had yet to unleash."

"Powers," Spike asked. "Like the power of flight?"

"Not specifically. His powers are far too dark, making any earth pony or pegasus crumple into dust. If he is ever frustrated enough, he'll allow the darkest of forces to eat you alive-"

"You said is sir," I reminded with my eyebrows raised. "Do you mean…." Haysing winced and sighed at my expression.

"Far too clever you are for even me, Sorceress."

"Who are you anyway?" Questions left my mind frazzled and scatterbrained until another popped onto my lips. "And why do you call me Sorceress?"

"Are you not aware of what you are capable of?" I slowly shook my head, and he chuckled wryly to himself. "Well, next lesson short. You're far too powerful for the worst of villains to use yourself. With the rest of the gracious members of the Mane Six-" He ushered to Pinkie Pie, who was giggling at a snoring Spike. "-You're practically unstoppable. However with just you…you're greatly powerful as Celestia's gifted student." I blushed slightly at this, but then my past question sparked my pride aside.

"What about you?"

"I'm a hunter of the night," he admitted proudly. "Yet…it comes with a horrific price."

"What kinda price? The fifty percent off kind? I adore that kind! And Spike adores it when getting mustache makeup!" Haysing seemed amused by this and turned to Pinkie Pie, speeding out the wings of his coat. Both Pinkie and I gasped; tears and blood smears and burns and stitches were easily detected in and on the cloak. Yet, that wasn't what made me cringe. Daggers were stitched on the cape, as well were blades thin to slice butter with but also thick to slice a hydra's tooth off. They gleamed menacingly, and I took an instinctive step back from Haysing, and he nodded understandably at my gesture.

"I'm a full-blooded monster," Haysing admitted grimly. "The price is exact and unstable, but maliciously worth it. A villain to kill requires another villain in the world as well."

"You mean….you've known Nightmare Moon? And the princess? And the prince-"

"I'm only familiar with the curse," Haysing answered me. "Yet because I am a rebel far from the law's grasp, I tend to withdraw from anypony crowned whatsoever." He carelessly spun a single blade across his gloved hooves, and Pinkie marveled his gestures with fascination only to get cut,

"Ouch!"

"Don't stand too close," Haysing muttered bitterly. Yet even when dangerous, I knew he wore a taunting smile under his threatening choice of clothing. "I may bite before I bark."

"And maybe that is why-" I reached for the emergency phone line behind a spare stack of books given to me for emergencies regarding the princess' assistance. "-You need help and an interrogation-" Haysing swished two knives at me, and Pinkie gasped dramatically. One pierced the top of my head, holding a lock of my mane back on the wall, and the other tipped my magenta phone over and cracked it into several pieces. "My phone! Why you fiendish-"

"No need to thank me," Haysing interrupted me smartly, dragging a nervous Hay Field to my couch and draping a spare blanket over him. "An interrogation would waste such precious time provided for us. Don't you agree?" How dare he! He had no right to barge into my home, even if he was greatly threatening and armed with hundreds of knives. After all, I was as powerful as he claimed to boost him out of here, wasn't I?

"Get out of my house," I ordered calmly, ignoring Pinkie's help and shoving him to the front door. "Not that your visit hasn't been critical. I'll have my fellow assistant take a note to her majesty, but I do believe you should seek shelter somewhere else before it gets any darker."

"But you have failed to comprehend what else I am bound to say," he argued, and I held back an exhausted sigh. It was already far past my own frighteningly late bedtime when I was absorbed by only the rarest and longest of novels! All I wanted and asked was a few hours of sleep, and by now, this hunter was able to wait for the morning. Wasn't he? "I understand that you are tired, Sorceress. But it is you, I fear, who is in need the most."

"Aw don't be like that Twi!" Pinkie blocked my way and prevented me from shoving Haysing out the door. "This buddy only wants to help. What do yah say?" I considered this logically for a moment, reminding myself that Nightmare Moon was not exactly a walk in the park. 'He does seem reliable,' I poked at myself inwardly. And this time, I allowed myself to sigh and usher him to the nearest coach.

"Make yourself at home, good sir." Haysing nodded and petted Owlycious gently. My pet owl amiably cooed in pleasure, as Pinkie followed. I couldn't help but notice how rosy Pinkie's cheeks were ever since I noticed her at my window. It must've been the lighting in this room full of dusty books. I guess Spike was in for a dusting day tomorrow with an air of grateful assistance! "Now, what is it that I must seek?" Haysing removed his cape, and Pinkie happily jumped to hang it for him delicately, yet his face was still covered.

"Nightmare Moon has had many servants drinking souls," Haysing responded. "So you must look out for anypony that may seem like a threat." He ushered to the twitchy but unconscious Ray Filed beside him. "This patent of Jay is the most obvious we've yet to encounter, yet he's still a widely worthy example. Do you not notice how pale he is? How he's spoken fearfully to you?"

"I have!" Pinkie hopped right next to me and jumped up and down. "He was all stinky and stuttering and jittery like Twi here was with the parasites-"

"Please stop jumping," I commanded gently, holding her tightly with concentration. "Pay attention, Pinkie. What did he say?"

"Ooh! OOH!" She crinkled her face and draped my mother's sewn pale yellow blanket over her shoulders creepily. '"He stuttered 'his scars will scar you' and nonsense like that! And I freaked out when he took out some vase shard and-GASP! Is he serious?" Haysing nodded while withdrawing a tiny picture to Pinkie and then me. We gasped at how clearly different the handsome stallion was compared to the one in front of us twitching. His mane was longer, straighter, his eyes held love instead of fear and insanity, and his suit was neat without hints of a wrinkle. Now, his suit was worn, tattered, alone with his mangy coat.

"What in Equestria had Mr. Ray Field encountered," I whispered breathlessly.

"Death itself in his grasp. Nightmare Moon is merciless and out for more souls to seek his revenge. Your princess…" He angrily stomped his hooves with a snarl. "Nopony of authority sees me as an ally, but only a traitor and rebel by the law because I kill! And because of that, your princess hadn't even warned you of Nightmare Moon's immortality!"

"Immortality?" My mind was swarming in a sea of questions and now also daze. Princess Celestia surely would've informed us that the Elements of Harmony had their quirks, wouldn't she?

"It wasn't your elements," Haysing remarked, as if he had read my mind. "It was Nightmare Moon. He and I are sworn enemies, and I've been hunting him down for years. Believe me when I say that I know far more about him than any other pony…more than you or your princess."

"So…" Pinkie reached out to grasp his hooves with a sympathetic pout. "You kill for innocence? And yet, you're only rewarded with shunned factors?" Haysing nodded, and I widened my eyes at Pinkie. Once again, she has proven to have surprised me. "But…that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair at all, kid." Haysing patted Pinkie's hooves and giggled to himself. "You of all ponies should cheer up, mistress. You are quite interesting from what I've heard…the element of laughter…" Pinkie flushed before grinning ear to ear.

"Uh huh! So you wanna meat Gummy sometime, sir? He actually loves shiny objects as much as he loves sweets!" But suddenly, Ray Field jolted off the coach and dashed outside.

"Trouble's a brewing," Haysing whispered huskily before retrieving his hook and galloping after Ray Field.

"What is it," Pinkie called out to him, as she and I ran after him in full pursuit, and I for once ignored the risks of insomnia. Haysing glanced at us occasionally while still effortlessly galloping at an abnormally fast pace.

"We've planted a computer chip in Mr. Ray Field's mind so that I would be able to detect if either Jay or Parker were in danger, and vice versa."

"Well what is it," I wondered out loud.

"From Ray Field's twitches…Jay's found a victim…."

_Fluttershy…_

A scratching sound jostled me from my slumber, and I yelped at what I saw beneath me. Angel was…green, sickly green and humming zombie-like with his tiny arms raised high and his beady eyes strangely dilated. Suddenly, he detected my presence and…spoke.

"The master's…calling…" He leapt onto my face, and I screamed with all my might.

"ANGEL! STOP!" My heartbeat increased when I heard the front door slam open and saw hooves choking my precious pet rabbit.


	3. Sleepovers

Chapter 2

_Rainbow Dash…_

Does a pegasus ever get any second of sleep these days? Sheesh, one minute the sky's raining lemons, the next a rabbit turns rabid! And soon, I had a stranger gagging and dragging me by my rainbow tail. My screams were muffled by the stranger in a what seemed like a doctor's white uniform. He wasn't a pegasus like me, but apparently, he had a buddy who was like me and hoisted me out of bed! What nitpick doofuses!

"You must settle down," the stranger finally spoke without even glancing in my direction. Settle down? Was he even serious? Under the Equestrian oath, I'm dragged out at dawn! Did these hooligans, these dastardly idiots expect me to _calm down_? Oh…they had another thing coming.

"The mail pony had identified you as Miss Rainbow Dash." He removed my gag yet also tied me to a tree skillfully, and I got a better look at him. From my assumptions, he was one of those big-headed professors with the cheeky rimmed brown glasses, navy blue turtleneck sweater under his uniform, and neat silver mane. He was a light silver stallion with dark brown eyes and faint freckles scattering around his hose and cheeks. Frankly, a nerd was holding me hostage and was about to get a wedgie.

"Okay first off, never call me 'miss.'" I yawned and cracked my neck a bit before continuing. "And another thing; you better count your blessings jock. Cause your so SUED!" As I thrashed out at him and attempted to break the ropes binding me to the widely massed tree in the middle of the hills, my anger increased when I noticed how blank and unafraid he seemed. What a toadish roach! "What's in it for you, criminal? Money? Jewels? Desperate attempts?" He flushed for a minute before frowning disapprovingly at me. "Well..what do yah expect, freckles? Ya and your buddy got me tied and wondering what's the gig here!"

"The 'gig' here, Miss Dash, is that one of your closest companions is in grave danger." I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion. "Miss..Fluttershy, is it?"

"You STALKER-"

"Clearly you've been up in the clouds far too long," he smirked knowingly. "Your favorite color is….the rainbow obviously. You're a humongous fan of the legendary Wonderbolts. You're the holder of the element of loyalty and are loyal….at a brash rate. Oh! And your five closest companions are Twilight Sparkle, or 'egghead,' Applejack, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Rarity, and the pegasus who you protected and has been mentioned, Fluttershy."

"Who-"

"Your signature move in the clouds is the Sonic Rainbow," the nerd jabbered on like the stalker he seemed to be, breathing on the lenses of his glasses to clear them. "And finally, you own a pet tortoise named Tank. And now you're probably going to freak out in precisely…..now-"

"Who the heck are you? Are you a spy? Rebel of the Equestrian courts or flight team?" My forehead was drenched in sweat, and my wings fluttered in exasperation. This guy could've killed me on the spot if he wanted to! For once, I was actually terrified that he'd wipe my identity on a clear state of malicious research!

But to my relief, he noticed my state. "No, I am not a spy, rebel, or stalker. I am Jay Edward Albert, a professor from the far city of Clompsyvania and am on a timed mission for the extermination of all zombified ponies under Nightmare Moon's devious reawakening hour. I, with my trusted lab partner Parker Chromo, must've been able to seek out information from even the most personal factors about anypony in this domain of Ponyville under Equestria's laws." He bowed before me, and my confidence returned to me. "It is truly an honor to be acquainted with the holder of the precious element of Loyalty-"

"Yeah yeah yeah don't bust around the kisser butt mode," I joked with a smug grin. "So Jay…nothing too personal right?" He blushed and nodded suavely before untying me. Yet suddenly, his full explanation whirled to me, and I knocked him to the ground and pinned him without mercy. "What's all this talk about Nightmare Moon? He's dead! And…zombified ponies? What kind of pegasus do you think I am, you poser?" Jay rolled his eyes and then pushed me to the ground, bruising me ever so slightly with concerned glance at my wings.

"One who may help us and your people." He then helped me up while mildly gripping my wings. "They're twitching-"

Baffled slightly at our contact, I whisked them away from his hooves and took off. "Don't get all motherly on me, nerd! Where's Fluttershy?" Jay nodded eagerly and gestured me to follow him to her tidy cottage. Once we reached the humble home, I gasped and flew to where the door was broken and swirling freely in the breeze. "Jeez, you'd think people would be a tad bit more-" A moan interrupted my rant, and I scanned my eyes over the messed up kitchen. Cabinet doors were scattered around the counter, and shards of broken wood and glass were easily noticed upon the stair case, fireplace, rugs, and spare bed. On the bed, my shy friend was gripping her knees tightly and watching her pet rabbit Angel being strangled by another strange stallion in a lab coat and lime green boots.

"Hands off the bunny!" I pinned the stranger down, yet he only pushed me aside. That was when I noticed how sickly green Angel was, and he was…drooling and…talking!

"The master," he croaked in a shrilled voice. "He seeks BLOOD!" The rabbit jumped on Fluttershy's face, and she screamed until the stranger and I were able to peel Angel off her teary face and hostile him into one of Fluttershy's emergency cages. Angel shrieked and slammed to and fro and the lock, biting it ferociously.

"Geez, he's scarier than that movie we saw last weekend. Eh, Flutters?" My poor friend was still struck with fear and trembling, but she was able to mutter, "Not really." Soon, Twilight, Pinkie, and some other creeper came tumbling in our house after Applejack tried to squeeze her way in first.

"Great! All that's left is Rarity and Spike!" I helped Pinkie and Twilight up, while Applejack hoisted herself up and began to question the stallions. "So what's the occasion? Have you ladies finally met the guys of your dreams? Or has Pinkie made more friends than I have?"

"Spike's still asleep," Twilight murmured before answering me. "And Dash, the stallion speaking to Applejack is a…bounty hunter so to speak known as V.L. Crow Haysing-"

"And he's got a BUNCH of knives!" Pinkie squealed femininely, and I couldn't help but smirk with the impression she was leaving us in the suspense.

"KNIVES?" Fluttershy shrieked in terror, and Jay and…Patrick I think helped her back into bed, and Applejack fetched her a tall glass of water. "D-Don't leave me, guys."

"Now you know we won't leave you sugar cube," Applejack assured her, sending a warning glare to the three huddling stallions. "But Ah do expect these guys to stay as well with their suspicions."

"They do seem fishy," I agreed, flopping next to Fluttershy on her bed. "But don't worry, Flutters. We won't them lay a hoof on you or Angel…as long as he doesn't hurt you."

"I don't understand," Fluttershy cried. "Today was a normal day for Angel and suddenly….he now attacks me!"

"It's the approach ladies," Patrick curtly stated, approaching us stiffly and pridefully with unforgiving forest green eyes and a golden mane. If he wasn't acting like such a snobby roach, I'd consider him mildly attractive compared to his buddies thing nerd and thing mystery incorporated in a cloak. "One of you is bound to be zombified unless you-" He pointed to Twilight. "-You surrender to him, which you must not, under all circumstances, commit!"

"Surrender?" Twilight stood from her spot and stepped closer to the stallions. "What exactly are you imputing here, gentlemen?"

"Your bait, Sorceress." The mysterious stallion finally took off his cloak. His tangy orange mane radiated under his leathery brown coat and silver eyes. Faint traces of a dark brown beard were detected from the mustache growing above his lip, and he smiled a wryly smile for us with pride. Pinkie Pie held her breath while flushing next to me, and even Twilight and Fluttershy stood their in awe. I had to smirk at their reactions, and Applejack sent me an 'I-know-what-you-mean,' glance. Clearly, the handsome stallion couldn't get anymore handsomer than this among this crew, and I had to bite my lip while imagining Rarity swoon over this caped stallion.

"Is something amusing, Miss Dash?"

"Nah, nothing, Mr. Patrick-"

"My name is Parker in short and informal matter for your type, Miss Dash."

"What do you mean by 'informal', you runt? I'm as formal as they get!"

"Then clearly, I am intrigued over what truly is informal."

"Look in the mirror, Dixie, and you'll see it." Parker charged me weakly, and I tauntingly blew a raspberry before gliding off. "See yah, guys! I'm gonna rest!" It was for the best anyway. With those three stallions, a pegasus needed her strength over what was soon to come. Secretly, I was slightly afraid over what they could've possibly meant back there. Zombified? It seemed like bogus. Yet at the same time, I assumed that Nightmare Moon was bogus himself before I realized that I with my friends was destined to defeat him.

_Pinkie Pie…_

I wish that Rainbow Dash didn't suddenly soar off like that; we needed more help than ever. However, I was partly distracted by Haysing. Gosh, he really needed to take off that cloak sooner! He was…handsome. It was odd for me to admit such an impulsive characteristic, but when looking at the usually collectedTwilight, she seemed to have agreed with me. But then, Parker calmed down and told us that it was now best to have Fluttershy stay at a friend's house. "She can stay at mine," I offered cheerfully. "There's plenty of room!"

"It has to be where there's not much stimulation," Jay added seriously. "How about your home?" He pointed out to Applejack, who shyly adverted her gaze.

"I-I guess I could-"

"But consider us as well," Haysing spoke up, turning to me. "I wouldn't mind staying with you, mistress." My blush increased to my aggravation, yet I willed myself to think about the zombies and the sticky situation.

"You ALL can stay," I welcomed, and Haysing smirked at me in thanks as Jay grinned and Parker faced hoofed.

"Fine," Parker grunted, before trudging off. Looking at Jay, I wondered what could've made him so terribly grumpy at the world.

"He lost his wife to the demon friends," Haysing explained in pity. "But we all must reserve for bed. Mistress?" He handed his arms out to me. "If you please? I'd like to accompany you home kindly." I nodded timidly and waved to my friends goodbye before joining the three stallions. "Take care of Fluttershy, AJ!"

Once we arrived, I showed them the spare guest room and adjoined my spare carnation pink sofa with the queen sized bed so that they were all able to have enough sleeping space. "G'night, friends!" But before I was able to fully shut the door, a silver hoof blocked the adjacent crack.

"Thank you, mistress." I blushed like the fool I was before Haysing and allowed him to tenderly grasp my hooves and plant a kiss on them politely. 'It's not big deal,' I chanted inside my mind, and I managed to give him a friendly smile.

"Anytime, Haysing." I expected them to drop into slumber since they seemed like the constant working type until I heard both Jay and Parker's voices.

"It starts Hay," Jay muttered in mocking disapproval. It was easy for a jokester such as I to imagine even Professor Jay's teasing smile. Parker, however, didn't look at the situation as brightly.

"Just drop the act or whatever you're trying to pull," Parker snapped, flopping on the bed. "Miss Pinkie Poo will not accept actors, and even if you're serious, it's impossible on our scale of business! Think about our vows to the temple, Hay!"

"The temple allows marriage," Hay defended, and I felt my face grow pale at the realization. 'He wants to marry me? Even I know that that kind of party is far too soon to consider after an introduction! Plus it isn't arranged against my will. Is it? Or is he teasing me? No, Haysing doesn't seem like that kind of stallion, but-' "And second, we just met Parker! What, are you afraid that I'm getting in your way with another?"

"Don't tease now," Jay complained. "I-We all need to get some sleep, and Parker, don't get infuriated now. You can go outside and find a punching bag somewhere else, but not here. This is Miss Pie's home, and we won't want to tear it down like savages after the introduction, right?" I heard Parker exasperatedly sigh.

"Whatever. Good-"

"And we must thank her," Haysing reminded them. "She was awfully brave for doing this." I wanted to burst in and ask why, but I didn't want to prior into their affairs at such a late hour of the night. So, I burst into my cheerful room instead, kissed Gummy's nose, and hopped onto my sweet sugary scented bed.

"G'night, Gummy." I yawned and settled under the covers with a relaxed smile. It was a weeknight after all….and we were up so late….And sooner or later, I was peacefully fast asleep.

_At the darkest hour…_

ponies slept contently in Ponyville and in the sacred grounds of the Equestrian castle aside from one prince observing the night with narrowed sea green eyes. Yet what even this intelligent prince had failed to realize was his chains were still bound to one drastic nightmare, one nightmare having yet to be unleashed. Within his soul, darkness was stirring and seeking for worthy victims to clomp on with one force of dark magic and one unleashed fang bite. It was moaning with starvation, aching to reach the first chosen soul aside from one false dummy.

Rabbits were without a doubt unworthy victims.

The rabbit was a stud gone bad, but luckily, Nightmare Moon was conscious within Prince Artemis' soul and well aware of one teeny tiny missing ingredient that, with several victims, could burst him back into his gloriously merciless form; a broken heart. Unfortunately, Prince Artemis wasn't the most social lord and nervous for being imprisoned for thousands of years. Where would such a wicked soul 'aid' his 'master' into seeking the mare of his dreams and allowing her to shatter his heart? Nightmare Moon grinned slyly at the project, loving to torment the young prince for his foolishness. After all, wasn't it his decision to invent such a monster and allow it to corrupt his very soul? Nightmare Moon knew that the stubborn brat was only able to blame himself, and soon he'll live his moment of revenge.

But first…the illusion stared hungrily at the imported images of sleeping ponies around him. Who should he pick as his first? Since he was the wicked side of the prince of the night, dreams were the easiest to corrupt, and no creature was able to resist dreaming. His huge eyes soon fell upon one sleeping baby dragon snoring and purring about one dream with a glamorous mare with a glossy mane and idolized fashion taste. How…pathetic!

Yet soon, the sleeping mare under the same roof caught Nightmare Moon's eye, and a grin crept upon his face when viewing her. Ah yes, Twilight Sparkle…the powerful mare…almost as powerful as Princess Celestia…this was going to be far too simple. In fact, it was going to be so simple that it was laughable! She was a bookworm and hopelessly antisocial like prince-y poo here, and yet, she was as loyal and brave as Celestia. And even when the illusion scowled, he had to admit that she was as fair as Celestia, and if not fairer! Feelings would be brushed aside until the crowns were unleashed, and the heartless illusion was almost positive that he wasn't even serious. He now just focused on the tremendously evil plan; let the brat and mare meet, let the fall in love, let other ponies be corrupted along the lines, let the prince be crushed, let his true form seek revenge, and let Equestria bow to the night! It was far too perfect without any flaws detected except…

What were _they _doing there? Haysing, Jay, and Parker were asleep in one citizen's guest bedroom, dreaming away. Oh, if they didn't drink those cement vials, Nightmare Moon would hungrily murder them in their dreams! But then again, since they all payed the delicious price for facing him willingly, especially that Parker fool, he didn't have to. It didn't matter anyway; soon Miss Pinkie Pie was going to belong to him first. After all, mares were far easier to victimize than stallions for logical reasons. And with that in mind, Nightmare Moon eagerly crept into Pinkie Pie's thoughts and sought for her loyalty to his eternal night.

Not too long after, the poor party pony found herself in a room full of colorful balloons, and she gasped and jumped happily. "Oh! A dreaming party!" Nightmare Moon cocked his head at the earth pony, impressed that she'd be lucid dreaming when most of his victims had failed in the past. She was without a doubt the precious elemental holder of laughter, and he was almost ready to laugh himself. He morphed into a pony he knew quite well and grinned slyly.

"Hello, Pinkie Pie." She glanced absentmindedly at him until she viewed him better and embraced him. "Mr. Cake! Did you throw this party for me! You know, in the dream I had last week, Applejack threw me one and-"

"ENOUGH!" Pinkie Pie froze, and the disguised pony composed himself with another sly smile. "So sorry, darling. But…" He dissolved into the air, cackling madly at her. "I just can't get enough of the helium!" As he continued cackling, Pinkie Pie soon joined him with tears in her crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah Ha Ha Ha! It's a marvelous feeling and- Whoo!" She clutched her stomach while still laughing merrily. But after several minutes, her giggles frightened her, and it was clear to detect in her eyes. "What-Ha HA! What's HA wrong with HOO HEE wrong with m- ME?Ha! HA!'"

"Isn't' it wonderful," he taunted. Once 'Mr. Cake' had levitated to her and stoked her mane, Pinkie Pie shivered awkwardly. "After all, that is your element is it not? LAUGHTER HA!" Pinkie Pie winced as he yelled.

"Please don't yell," Pinkie whimpered. "Mr. Cake, I- HA HA- want to stop- HEE laughing! HO HA! Please?" But to her horror, she only giggled louder and louder until 'Mr. Cake' had revealed his true ominous form before her wide eyes.

"I'm afraid it'll never end Miss Pinkamena Diane Pie." He forcibly grabbed her and choked her by the neck. Poor Pinkie was unable to defend herself; she was still miserably laughing unintentionally thanks to him and was too weak with every used breath. She soon fainted under his painful grip, and Nightmare Moon leaned into her ear. "You might want to stay up for this." Without a warning, the evil illusion bit into her neck, letting her blood trickle down her neck and dropping her unto the ground. And while watching her cower, he cackled and slashed her stomach with one appearing and glistening silver blade.

"AHHHH!"

"That is CORRECT!" He eyed her from the reflection of his blade while turning around and blowing her a kiss. "Forever you will serve me, my dear and nopony else." The 'kiss' landed on Pinkie's cheek and melted deep inside her soul. Her eyes lost cheerfulness and grew strangely lighter in hypnotism.

"Yes master," she croaked before slouching back into real life. Hoisting herself off her bed quickly, Pinkie gasped. While touching her stomach, blood trickled on Pinkie's hoof and the exact place on her stomach where she had been slashed in the nightmare.

**i decided that until Nightmare Moon is visibly seen and Artemis gets replaced, Nightmare Moon remains in third story, and Artemis gets his time to shine in first story form. Thanks for viewing it so far! **


	4. Greetings

Chapter 3

_Haysing…_

I arouse from my dreamless rest up at my waking hour; approximately five in the morning. The sun had reached the hills, trailing the fingertips of its glowing rays kiss the lands. Blinking rapidly at the sunlit window, I hoisted myself out of the bed that smelled vaguely like cupcakes and dressed into my earth brown undercoat and thin cotton black coat for strolls. Since it was the brink of morning, I decided that we were going to need to stroll into Ponyville anyway like it or not, and I didn't want to scare off anymore citizens.

My thoughts skimmed back to our hostess. Truth be told, I've never met another mare like her. She had the most peculiar name and optimistic attitude in even the worst of circumstances. Perhaps she was able to fish out juicy information about Nightmare Moon along with the magical leader of the Mane Six…

"Aren't you going to kick Parker up?" Jay tossed in my direction, dressing into a sky blue turtle neck and trusty lab coat. "Because by now, you usually do."

"I'm in a good mood this morning," I explained nonchalantly, opening the door to an entering Pinkie Pie. She was already grinning ear to ear in a fuzzy pink sweater and entering with a tray full of frosted cinnamon rolls, jelly doughnuts, and tall glasses of warm milk. My mouth watered at the sight of the tray full of scrumptious treats , yet I forced a calm smile for the earth pony. "Good morning."

"And a wonderful morning it is!" She squealed in delight, humorously startling a grunting and annoyed Parker from his dreams. "I made breakfast and maybe-"

"Okay thanks now shoo," Parker grumbled, pulling two pillows to his ears. Of course, the baby had to ruin the amusement in the gruesome mission. And I'm not an entirely selfish stallion, but I was ravenous for breakfast. We have been galloping all last night for hours without a bite to eat since yesterday afternoon. And on top of that, Jay's stomach was more audible than my own that morning.

"Don't be like that Parker," Jay reprimanded, patting Pinkie's shoulder. "We're entirely grateful, Miss-"

"It's Pinkie Pie to good friends! Now you three just eat up! We got a big big BIG day ahead of us!" And with that, she shut the door while giggling, and I was free to confront the rude newbie.

"Listen Parker, if you're going to mope all day, this whole mission will be Tartarus not because of Nightmare Moon alone…."I hovered my thinest dagger over his frowning face as a warning, even when we both knew that I would die before slashing him or Jay.

"You don't scare me Hay…"He smiled mischievously with a glance at a confused Jay. "But your girlfriend does…."

"Now let's not tease each other ladies," Jay teased, finally exiting the room with me. "But for argument's sake, Park, what's so suspicious about a mare with jelly doughnuts with my name on them?" As he stuffed his face with some of the treats, Parker's expression darkened.

"I saw circles under her eyes…crescent circles…"I frowned at him in doubt but also worry.

"No worries Parker," I brushed it off, popping a frosted delicacy in my mouth. "You're probably just illumining again-"

"Illusions…" Parker gasped and grabbed both my and Jay's shoulders strongly. "You idiots! We forgot Ray Field at…" His forest green eyes bore into mine. "Where exactly is he, Hay?" I glanced at Pinkie's tray, noticing some violet crumbs…Twilight Sparkle…Spike….oh shoot! I whisked out the door with my two partners and rushed down the stairs.

"We're off for an errand, mistress! We'll be back moment-" A piercing whistle made Jay and Parker bump into me at the front door, and I marveled at Pinkie's cross dressing skills. She wore a police officer uniform with a light blue whistle in her mouth, and I would've found the ordeal amusing if we weren't in a hurry for an insane patent at an innocent citizen's home. "Mistress, please-"

"What are you three up to? You haven't even touched your milk glasses and…."Her eyes and ears perked up, as well as her energy. "Oh! Are we visiting Twilight? Cause I need to go down there to tell her about-"

"Great!" I grabbed her hooves and dashed with my comrades. She whooped in excitement at our speed, and I smirked in response. But suddenly, something unpleasant caught my eye. The laughing mistress was giddy and humorous, but that mark on her neck was seemingly not. And as much as I regretted to admit, I knew that questions from this mare were in order.

"Hey Hay? After all this detective stuff, I want to show you this awesome place to get looking glasses and wristwatches and-"

"We're not detectives," Parker snapped, and I rolled my eyes at his tone.

"Yes apparently, some of us don't have enough patience." Parker glared at me, yet I only mimicked his glare and had to giggle at Pinkie's pout.

"I-I'm not patient?" Her tone made my heart somehow soften, and throughout the ride, I resisted the urge to stroke her mane and protect her from the future dangers of the mission altogether. I must never get far too intimate and close with another soul aside from my dutiful comrades; Parker had learned it in the most difficult way than ever imagined by pony.

_Spike…_

Twilight's squeals woke me up again for the fourth time this morning. But this time, I decided that she needed me for something either truly important or unimportant, After all, I wasn't anypony's knight in shining armor, (although in my dreams I was Rarity's.) However I'm almost considered a little brother to that bookworm, and at times, I knew she needed me. So without much other thoughts, I hopped out of my comfy bed and greeted Owlycious. He only hooted 'who' again and flustered me into more silent anger. But luckily, I learned from Twilight to just pass by him and ignore him.

Stepping down the staircase, my mouth went agape. There huddled in a terrified corner by the sofa was Twilight, and she was peering fearfully at one stranger muttering and screening and moaning painfully under a pale yellow blanket. "Twi-"

"SH!" She ushered me by my side, and I obeyed unsteadily and with cautious reptilian eyes. She draped her hoof over my shoulder and hugged me tightly in fear. "E- Every time I try, Spike, he lunges at me-me! But he just keeps on m- moaning!"

"Then why not just teleport him away or wake him with your magic," I suggested. She only frowned motherly at me and stared back at the strange stallion.

"Spike that's preposterous," she argued stubbornly. "If I were to just blindly send him away somewhere else, other ponies would be threatened! And even if I was able to wake him up, it'd be worse then because my magic could enrage him in a madder state! Haysing said he was-"

"Whoa whoa wait! You didn't tell me anything about what all they said."I crossed my arms over my chest with a pout. "What'd Hay say? Besides being a...what was he?"

"A…bounty hunter…" Twilight gently released me and craned her neck over to Ray Field. "And to be completely honest with you, he's not exactly a noble citizen by the law."

"Then why're you helping him, Twilight? And this mad patient of his?" Twilight was definitely not a risk taker over illegal actions. And even as a young filly, I remembered the nights she'd spent calculating certain percentages of hostages held by wicked criminals and confronting them heroically in her sleep! She was a brave fighter for the law, for the princess, but never for outlaws!

She gave me an apologetic glance and magically poured me a glass of milk and handed it to me. "Sorry Spike…He just warned me about me being…valuable to Nightmare Moon, and that Ponyville…was in grave danger….and that Ray Field was one of his most obvious victims many years ago-"

"It could all be an act, Twi!" But then, a knock interrupted our argument. As Twilight nodded to me to drink and I happily obliged, Twilight answered the door.

"Good-"

"Ahem! Yes all in good time!" The voice was loud and greatly deep. And from my past experiences, I guessed the pony was a stallion. Peering over Twilight's shoulder, I noticed that he was cloaked and had a dark, chilling atmosphere around him. As I shivered, however, Twilight seemed unfazed by only his softly serious tone. "I request upon your humble state, Miss Twilight Sparkle, that you escort the prince at Nightmare Night this coming night….tonight…." It all seemed terribly fishy, and Twilight was now cocking her head from me to him. "Did I mention that there will be a planned ceremony-"

"Oh I forgot! And the square dance!" Okay, now even Twilight wasn't making a droplet of sense until I remembered that in tonight's Nightmare Night, a square dance was to be held at Apple Acres and hosted by the mayor. Rumor has it, from at least Snips and Snails, that Zecora was going to hold a ghostly aura of spirit reviving stories from the depths of Ponyville's cemetery and the famous Jay-Jay was going to host his magician and concert shows that night. But to my rotten luck, the square dance was also mentioned in whispers, and those who went single were best known as lonesome strainers. I was in need of a date for weeks with Twilight, and now I was greener than the scales on my head with envy because here Twilight was asked to have an escort!

"The….prince?" Twilight began flustered with disbelief and glared at the stallion. "If this is a joke-"

"I can assure you that it is not." He thrusted a royally black skull marked letter to Twilight and bowed solemnly. "Good day Twilight Sparkle, and please reply to his majesty with respect and courtesy." And soon, the messenger flew off with his dark wings embracing the sunny clouds back to the Equestrian kingdom, leaving us bewildered.

"This is bizarre!"

"I agree." As she began to pace in a paranoid fashion, I added, "You've never met Prince Artemis, have you?" But then, I noticed her faintly blushing and attempting to conceal it from her mane. "When? How-"

"It was secretive," Twilight explained. "Remember back in Canterlot at the Summer Sun Celebration? He…well….was in my dreams…."

"What'd he say?"

"He needed help with….." An imaginary light bulb made her smile madly. "Yes! With friendship! I brushed it aside because it was somewhat useless at the time, but now….it's a sign, Spike. Maybe now I should ensure him happiness with friends." There goes the hardworking, cunning brain of that bookworm again! She paced even more vigorously until her violet eyes bore into mine. "Spike, take a note to Prince Artemis." Yet, I was too worried about my older sister than to have her pranked. I may be young, but I'm not stupid when it came to the rough subject of broken hearts.

"But Twilight, think about it! He may be joking-"

"Well we'll see, now won't we?" Yet after noticing my pout, she smiled and embraced me fondly. "Oh Spike, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, and this is for the sake of the prince! Besides, he needs to get out with Princess Celestia and be the best he can be! If I was able to find friendship, than he should be able to, too!"

"I just don't want anypony to get hurt," I admitted embarrassingly. She and I both knew that I met her mostly on the long run, and she gave me a sisterly nuggy.

"He won't, Spike. And besides, he's not a real…date.."She blushed a little bit, as I chuckled. "Take a note, Spike. Dear Prince Artemis and Princess Celestia, I humbly accept the request of escorting his majesty to tonight's glorious one- hundredth anniversary of Nightmare Night if her majesty allows his acceptance. And if it is not too troubling, I hope it is not too troubling to mention the greatness of enlightening introductions from the warmest and friendliest of souls-"

"En…"That word was far too confusing, and yet Twilight sighed and mouthed, 'heart-warming?' I shook my head, and she mouthed, 'skip the word.'

"-Introductions from the warmest and friendliest of-"

"Friend…"

"Of merciful reins, Spike! Just-"

"Hey, peeps!" Twilight and I turned to Pinkie, who was wearing a bright pink sweater and with three odd stallions. One was silver and had a bright orange mane, silver eyes, and a mustache I longed for that was short enough to not be bothered with but long enough to look at from the upper lip. But unlike the other two, I knew him as the cloaked stallion from last night. Another golden stallion was pouting and had forest green eyes, and the last silver stallion wore glasses over his silver eyes and was freckled on his cheeks and muzzle. I could see them as stooges on hooves, yet I didn't dare to mention it in front of Twilight.

"Oh how rude of me! This is V.L. Crow Haysing, Spike." She patted the shoulder of the orange maned one with an admirable smile and ushered to the other two. "And here's Jay and Parker!"

"Pinke? Spike already-"

"How fascinatingly lucky you are, Miss Sparkle!" Jay leapt over to my side with excitement and gently picked me up, as if I were his latest birthday present. "A dragon of the rarest of dominantly domestic species-"

"Put me down!" I squirmed uncomfortably in his grip until Twilight was able to come to my rescue and whisk me away from that lab creep.

"Thank you for being ever so gracious, Dr. Jay. However, I do believe that we are quite busy today and…"Her eyes widened in realization, and she gently carried a drooling Ray Field into Haysing and Parker's arms. "How stupid of me! Here you are! He's just been a little rough along the edges this morning-"

"Frightened you," Parker stated knowingly with a sharp nod. "It happens all the time. We can assure you that we'll be keeping him safely."

"Where," I asked. "Today, houses will be crowded with relatives getting together for Nightmare Night." Both Parker and Haysing stared at me incredulously.

"Nightmare Night?"

"Oh Hay! It's SPLENDID! MAGICAL!" Pinkie sneezed random confetti several times at an unamused Parker before jumping up and down and whirling both Spike and Twilight and Haysing around and around in dizzying circles. "There'll be games and scary stories and cupcakes and-"

"We're most certainly NOT interested," Parker interrupted her harshly. But then, Jay frowned at him and beamed at me sincerely.

"Do forgive the party pooper, but is it true that from my past researching documents, this 'Nightmare Night' is in honor of the successful and unsuccessful evil spirits and ghouls of Equestrian grounds?" I nodded slowly and unsurely, as Jay smiled positively. "Then we must attend, gentlemen?"

"For the treats," Haysing teased, while grinning at a jumpy Pinkie and curious Twilight.

"Nope! Think! With more information on this Nightmare Night, Nightmare Moon will be mentioned. Correct?" Jay face hoofed at our dumbfounded expressions. "It's logic, confound it! After all, I-" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy suddenly zoomed in and knocked Jay off his hooves.

"Sorry sir," Fluttershy squeaked. "But guys! Angel has been going off savagely down the streets and is biting children as we speak!"

"Biting," Twilight asked, pulling me closer as I shivered.

"Biting…" Haysing snarled in contempt and rounded over to the door with Ray Field still on his shoulders. "Gentlemen, ladies, our mission is now on the roots! Miss, where-"

"Sugar Cube corner," Dash answered, while she and Fluttershy zoomed and beckoned us to follow them.

"Oh no," Pinkie gasped. "And today was Angel's 'Forgive-me-for-startling-my-owner-in-the-middle-of-the-night' party today! I needed more balloons!


	5. Preparations

Chapter 4

_Fluttershy…_

Why oh why was Angel acting so much like a….monstrosity? No, maybe it was the newcomer's presence! Yet deep in my heart, I knew that wasn't true. Perhaps he was just ill or terribly fidgety since Nightmare Night was tonight and at its highest peak. Yet, I still knew that something far worse than that was going on with him.

We flew or galloped to Sugar Cube Corner, and Rainbow Dash soared in, as my friends and the others and I followed in pursuit. Many ponies were cowering over three twitching and wide-eyed animals screeching and cursing customers and employees at the top of their lungs. "He'll kill!" I whirled over to where Angel was poking his gory eyes and fun at the poor Crusader class visiting for their delivery of goodies for the holiday, and I tried to pick him up gingerly. However, he ruthlessly bit me and hopped on the face of a screeching Mrs. Cake.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Dr. Jay caught her in his arms as she fainted, and Dr. Parker with gloves peeled him off her face and locked him in yet another tight cage. I peered at him mournfully, yet I jerked back in fear as he attempted to claw my face.

"Why Angel," I whispered with tears stinging my teal eyes. "Why are you acting so…so cruel?" But before I broke into sobs, Angel gave me a crookedly evil smile.

"Think about it mistress….With the night…we'll all be free from the sun….."He fainted in exhaustion, and Haysing patted my sunken shoulders.

"We understand exactly how you feel, Miss-"

"No you DO NOT!" My teal eyes were blazing with fury now. They didn't know; they were just strangers to my friends and I and knew nothing about the tight bond Angel and I are sharing. "He's so dear to me! Who the hay do YOU think you are to enter and accuse him of being insane?"

"He's not insane," Hay sternly stated. "He's been bitten…"He sent Pinkie and Twilight unsure glances, and they were just as baffled as I was.

"Bitten…" Dash repeated in disbelief. "How worthlessly desperate!"

"For attention," I agreed and dashed out of the store, ignoring my friends' calls. It didn't matter, even when I knew that they had done no harm. I would easily be able to accept comfort later. I just wanted to gallop away, away from the sickly distorted faces of those two other poor animals torturing others. Suddenly, sleepiness overcame me, and I settled onto a nearby hill with tickling green grass to lay my head. And soon, I began to sleep in brief peace.

In my dream, my friends and I were dancing merrily in a tight circle and laughing without a care in the universe. Suddenly, a shadowy figure escorted Twilight into a waltz, and I shivered involuntarily at the sight of them….together….It seemed far too wrong even without a decent explanation.

"All in good time Eyeup." I turned my attention to Big Macintosh with his straw set firmly in his mouth and his gentle eyes on my face. "Wanna dance, Fluttershy?"

"I…"I hid my face in my cotton candy mane. "I-I'd love to." He lead me into a wild but friendly square dance, and we laughed until our sides were sore. Suddenly, a knife, bloody but worth while, stuck my side, and Macintosh watched me clutch my stomach in pain with a malicious smile. "Mac-"

"SILENCE!" Gone was my friend's older brother, and I was the utter fool for falling for him when all that was there was the illusion of the night. My limbs grew heavy under unseen, iron-clasped chains. "Since you are the elemental holder of kindness, you will kindly be my first servant. I have debated over Miss Pie, yet she will be saved at a more…critical hour for an old friend…" He gripped my neck tightly and cackled as his fangs bore into my neck. I screamed in fury over the painful humiliation of it all, but he only sunk his fangs deeper. Once Nightmare Moon released me, I plopped weakly to the ground and saw the illusions of my friends continuing to dance and ignore me.

"Guys…h-help me-" Nightmare Moon growled from behind me and lifted me up to his deadly eye level from the roots of my mane.

"You're a weak fool oh mistress of kindness," he hissed demonically. "The first to dispose of shall be used only in servitude. Think about it…" He disappeared while cackling. "You're useless! Not even Big Macintosh cares about you stupid filly!"

"H-He does to!" My blood ran cold, as I leaped to the visions of my fiends. They, however, only circled me predatorily and grinned while chanting the word, 'useless.' "NO I'M NOT!" I covered my ears while yelling, "STOP IT!" Rarity struck me hard, and Applejack slapped me twice, stinging my cheeks.

"I'd beg to differ darling," Rarity spat cooly.

"Y'all know I'm gonna be honest," Applejack snarled. "Never would I have mah strong older bro date a wench like yah!"

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Never would my friends act so harshly without a care to me, and now I was glaring at them unforgivably with rage. I was practically bloody and hysterical, and part of me even wondered if this was far too horrid to even be real. What if-

"Just shut up," Dash hissed, kicking me roughly to the ground. "What a baby!"

"YEAH!" Pinkie blew a raspberry in my face and threw thorny roses over my face. "Let's just bury the useless life and get it over with! Right, princess?" I perked up while groaning to the crowned violet unicorn who smiled the first smile of kindness to me, and I moaned in pain.

"Twi-Twilight….Help me…"

"You know I will." She nuzzled Prince Artemis-wait. She was married to Nightmare Moon? I quivered my lip in fear as they both continued to smile wickedly now at me, and Twilight's eyes turned white. She chanted an ancient spell I could not translate, and flames wrapped around and scorched me. Then while still burning, icicles jabbed me and withdrew blood from my sides and head. Groaning, I rolled my head to the new prince and princess, sinking in a new future. My limbs grew stronger, and my blood returned to my body.

"Forever," I whispered instinctively. "Until the princess falls, I shall complete the mission of Nightmare Moon's wrath of revenge as his most kind servant."

_Prince Artemis…_

She was a lovely, gentle creature. However, my gut was shouting at him to wake her up immediately. But why in Equestria would I want to bother her? It wasn't urgent, was it? But either way, I had never met the pegasus, and I had busier and more critical plans soon. Soon I was to escort Miss Sparkle at Nightmare Night. It was a gruesome holiday if you happened to be the one prince banished and practically grounded and utterly humiliated by his older sister. Not that I appreciate Princess Celestia and love her dearly, yet she too had also been pestering me about asking her aside from my conscious. I had to admit; once I had dreamt of the lovely unicorn so long ago. However, my older sister was probably only arranging it because it was her student at spitting image. Yet at the same time, I knew that my radiating, generous sister could only be so self-absorbed!

Ugh, I really needed to clear my mind. So nearby, I spotted a spare hilltop and settled on it. The shade of the single oak tree eased my worries ever so slightly about tonight, but before I was able to nap, a hoof poked my rib. "Y-Your majesty?"

"Pinkie!" A familiar voice scolded the pink earth pony before me, whose eyes were now boggled at me. I groaned at hovered over the pony named 'Pinkie' and cast my eyes over the other, Twilight Sparkle. She was followed by some…friends I assumed, and I was able to clear my throat loudly to decrease my nervousness.

"Good Afternoon, ladies, gentlemen. What is so vitally important that requires a wakened prince?" Both Pinkie andTwilight flushed before me, but it was the orange-maned stallion who answered me.

"Your majesty, we seek Miss Fluttershy…."

"I know nopony of the sort," I responded curtly, peering at the stallion and his two friends behind him and the one suspiciously on his back. "Good gracious! Why in Equestria are you dragging that poor patient around?"

"He-" The silver stallion in a lab coat was about to answer me, but the rainbow-maned pegasus next to me covered his mouth and answered confidently for him.

"He's really dunk." I lifted my eyebrows at her, and Twilight whirled her head over to the brash words of the pegasus.

"Dash..what…Forgive me, your majesty! She didn't mean to insult-"

"Perfectly acceptable, Twilight Sparkle. All I request is peace within our sacred laws. Good day to you all." Before I soared off, I several other ponies glancing at me in fear, and I sighed at Twilight. "And my dear, I only expect the best from you and your…friendship exchange." Before the conversation trudged on further and further, I soared quickly to my room in only a few seconds prior time and snuck into the castle for a nap of solitude. Yet even when draping the midnight blue curtains, shoving myself under the silky covers of my king sized bed, or smothering my face in my pillows, her face still haunted my mind's eyes. The area we both have shared…it still frightened me to this day…

_In the dream,_

I felt nothing but the rocky, crusty, freezing surface of the moon beneath my hooves. Looking longingly at the glorious and colorful planet called Earth from my deserted domain, I slouched onto a crater and counted the twinkling stars for the two-thousand and nine-hundred seventy-third time that day. For years and years, I knew this night was never going to differ from yesterday, tomorrow, or the next, or the next…

Suddenly, a bright light blinded me, and mauve waves circled around my moon. A small unicorn with a glowing horn then fell from its course and blinked rapidly at me. With wide violet eyes, she shivered and muttered, "C-Cold…"But before I was able to demand for answers of more importance, she rushed to my side and cuddled while flushing. "I-I'm j-just cold…" I blushed with her, yet I brushed that matter quickly aside and drew her to my eye level.

"Why are you here, oh powerful citizen? Have you not the slightest idea who I am on an ominous scale?"

"A.." She eyed my crown in awe. "A prince?…Wow…Forgive me, your highness." She bowed to the best of her ability in my grip, and I sighed irritably and sat her down.

"Indeed, a banished one."

"Why were you banished?" Her eyes grew considerably teary. "That's so…mean….and spiteful…"

"How old are you Miss-"

"Twilight Sparkle," she answered shyly with an equally shy smile. "And I'm six years old. I-I like your…eye color, your majesty." She seemed far older for her knowledge, even though her tiny height seemed perfectly compatible with her age. I seemed to have appeared to be around ten or so years old, but since I am of royal immortally, I have lived for around two thousand years at that time.

Her comment about my eyes startled me. For years, no other pony has complimented me in the least. They only cowered before me, mare, stallion, filly, all except her. And to think, she was that ignorant about me. I was a monster, yet in her eyes, I was lonely.

"You..you really think so?" I was in my true form as a prince now, so I guessed that was far more suitable to my looks compared to the villainous appearance of Nightmare Moon. For he'd only appear on my domain in rage, but at that point, I alone peered at this Twilight Sparkle.

"Uh-huh…But…"She sniffed and eloped me in a hug. "To tell you the truth, I don't know why Princess Celestia didn't tell me about you…Prince…" My blood pumped at a more furious rate, and I leapt from her arms and stared threateningly at the moon.

"Your princess," I drawled to Twilight, feeling my form of nightmares rise slowly and slyly. "She banished ME!" Twilight stood back for a moment, before staring at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It-It must be hard….But remember.."She cupped my hooves with her tiny ones and smiled a sweet smile at my stubborn frown. "I'll be here to listen. I don't know how, but with you, I-I know how you feel.."Her smile, for a brief moment, gave me hope. For once, I was confident that she'd save me from this prison and aid me to the bitter end. She gave me hope, that is until she dissolved into moon dust…and left me all alone.

"NOOOO!" No matter how much I twitched back to Nightmare Moon or cursed the moon or the other planets or other ponies in my thoughts, she was gone. Yet even through my self-absorbed thoughts, I decided to wipe her memory of the dream.

But now, she had suddenly remembered it. The true mystery was that she now remembered that dream, and I sensed it not too long ago. Now, what was a foolish prince like me to do?

'Go with the flow,' a menacing voice informed me. 'Look in the mirror, fool. Tell me what you see.' I obeyed with all lost hope, yet I was still slightly stunned at how menacing my subconscious thoughts were. It was as if something had sparked them- 'You're the prince of the night….So show her the night….'

"I-I guess it must be for the best," I whispered back to myself, straightening my back and running my hooves through my midnight blue mane. In about half an hour, I knew that one of my most trusted servants was about to call me for dinner from my older sister's orders, so perhaps I needed to start preparing myself for the holiday with a more presentable appearance. After all, this droningly agonizing holiday only happened once. And this time, I was determined to finally seek a more decent time with a unicorn and her friends' valued time and festivities in store. Even as a noble prince by birth, my adolescent, naive side of me was tragically curious over what exactly they had in store.

_In his 'subconscious' form…_

Nightmare Moon tugged on Fluttershy's mind and cackled with glee. 'One down, six more to go! No wait…there must be more hungry souls to feed on! Plenty of animals but…' He dragged his tongue across his teeth. '-But I do believe the prince will have more attendants under hoof tonight thanks to yours truly!' He cupped Fluttershy's astral and devoted self and hissed, 'first order; unleash your animals. Help the soon-to-be possessed in destroying the festivities at Nightmare Night.' He hovered a cockroach over Fluttershy's pale face, and she attempted to bite its legs off. "Do this, my servant, and you'll be greatly rewarded."

_In an unknown location…_

"Why am I in this dress and-" Gilda growled at a cerulean mare in lavender magician's clothing. "Who are you, peasant?" Trixie scowled at her with her horn glowing brightly.

"Trixie is not a peasant, you griffon! But…"She awkwardly cast her eyes on her white bridal gown and murmured, "I have no idea…" Suddenly, they heard the sound of teeth gritting and yelps of monstrous pleasure, as a feminine changeling queen was accompanied by these tiny and terrifying creatures. Her teal wings were tattered, and her neon green eyes eyed them greedily. She too was in an elegant bridal gown.

"Welcome, my sisters. Your future home shall soon be discussed when our leader-"

"We don't have a leader," Gilda snapped.

"And Trixie is not your sister!" She faked a cough and added, "That would be terribly sickening to process."

"Blood sisters," Chrysalis added ominously with a growl that silenced their tongues. "I am Queen Chrysalis. And once Nightmare Moon's spirit has destroyed the prince partway, we will live through his nights of terror and live in riches of vengeance FOREVER!" She, along with two awkwardly laughing brides and her changelings, chuckled as the skies darkened to an red-orange hue. Evening has entered, the sun has reached its peak of full settlement, and Nightmare Night was about to begin.


	6. Invites

Chapter 5

_Haysing…_

Searches and hunts have been fairly monotonous this year. Sure Jay, Parker and I were all trying to manage our emotional grief over what exactly happened last summer in Clompsyvania. But either way, as long as our veins plumped blood and our brains were activated, we were lucky to at least be living through this butt-heading career. A city would need protection because of precious stabbings, another village was threatened by demonic gangs…

Ponyville was another, more elaborately confusing story.

First of all, ponies seemed to have gone missing everywhere we turned, the environment was far too stimulating for Parker, and now we had to hit the books and settle ourselves down in those torture chambers called libraries. Personally, I was more of a doer than a reader.

"Well, there's Flutters." I glanced at the further hills in the vast green lands, and sure enough, the lemon yellow pegasus was sound asleep. Twilight, the one who had noticed without doubts, trotted over to her, and we all stuck to her like bees to a spoonful of honey. I smirked to myself in mirth; we were already getting fairly acquainted, weren't we?

"Don't look so smug Hay," Parker barked in my ear. "We need to head over to the nearest library where we can get more research on this holiday-"

"-Actually." Jay adjusted his glasses and elbowed Parker to get his full attention. "There's something going on…remember?"

"Oh…" I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly, remembering that Parker knew almost everything about the life of his lab partner, aside from his singing career. "Are they really expecting you tonight, Old Jay?"

"Rumor has it, buds."

"Pft! What are your exact intentions and oh-so spectacularly wonderful talents, Jay, aside from dissecting live corpses of the living and the gruesome dead? Pulling out organs-"

"Hey hey hey," Jay shushed him quietly with an usher to Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Spike gathering around Fluttershy. "Personally, I think it's safe that they know less and less about us as possible aside from our mission here."

"Precisely," I agreed, unintentionally staring at Pinkie blowing in Fluttershy's ears in an attempt to awaken her.

"C'mon, Fluttershy!" As the others gently shook her, Pinkie noticed Gummy with a random light blue whistle in his lips. "On, thanks a million thanks, Gummy!" Once she blew into the whistle, the poor pegasus was left to leap and raise her arms out in fury. Then, I frowned at the crescent-shaped mark on her neck. Oh dear…

"Fluttershy…sugar cube?" Applejack tentatively approached Fluttershy and pulled her into a quick embrace. "Is everything keen and swell, sugar?" As was expected, Fluttershy groaned in irritation at her cowpony friend and trotted away from us. The mistress of the element of kindness….infected….

"Fluttershy?" I attempted to reach out for Twilight, yet Pinkie jumped to block Fluttershy's way before I could stop her. "What the matter, latter? You look kinda grumpy…and it's Nightmare Night for snicker doodles' sake! So let's turn that frown-"

"-Where I won't have to be disappointed by your presence," she snapped before slapping her pink tail at Pinkie and zooming off back to her cottage. Maybe I was far too paranoid about this; maybe she was only concerned about the rabbit and holding a noticeable grudge from emotional grief-

"Haysing." Parker eyed me, reading my thoughts with his narrowed eyes. "She's infected, and you know you can't doubt that."

"Infected?" Spike jumped into Parker's arms and frowned at him with a mixture of a pout on his features. "Just who do you think you are to say something as crazy as that! She's not….Twilight, what's that mean?" Twilight hoisted herself out of my grip and cleared her throat in an attempt to hide her shock. Nopony, at least barely any, knew that I was one of the few ponies who'd been there and done that. No matter how much of a stony face you were, grim and wrinkled, I was able to read the slightest traces of fear. Unfortunately, even Pinkie was shaking slightly next to me.

"Spike..it means that you're…caught with…something…somewhat like a virus…but…" She cast her eyes over Jay, Parker and I with slight vulnerable naivety. "What specifically is wrong with my friend, gentlemen?"

"She's been bitten in her dreams," Jay flat out stated, even when I jabbed him in the ribs. A flat out answer was a sure point of instant confusion! Glaring at him, I finished for him.

"By Nightmare Moon….We've warned you of his powers, Twilight Sparkle."

"True, but you haven't given me the exact range of details…."

"The less you know," Parker snatched both Jay and my arms in escape mode. "…the better. Good day. We shall see you when the festivities begin-"

"At six p.m. sharp," Pinkie replied optimistically with her grin still issued high to me. "But…would any of you be interested in a special luncheon once we arrive at Sugar Cube-"

"Thank you but no," Parker scowled, dragging us off even when I strongly tried to brush him off. Sometimes even when I was aware of all of the tormenting times he'd went through in life and were there to witness almost all of them, I considered his behavior as an aspect mirrored by selfishness. For once, Parker could've at least tried to have not frowned around these mares and their company…Well, he couldn't hide my invitation for long! I needed a good laugh.

"I'll be there," I responded to Pinkie, smiling as she whooped in joy and shook my hooves politely.

"Thanks Thanks THANKS! You still haven't met GUMMY either! But Mr. and Mrs. Cakes, ooh! They'll like your manners-"

"I'm afraid that I am unable to attend as well," Jay humbly interrupted before she could turn to them. Somehow, he was able to inch both me and himself out of Parker's grasp, and the mares still eyed us suspiciously. Well, more so Twilight and Applejack than Pinkie and Spike.

"Okey dokey lokey! See you there!"

Fifteen minutes later, I was seated in front of the party pony herself blowing musically in a humongous trumpet skillfully, and I with the other customers clapped in merriment at her talent. "Thanks…gosh, I didn't know I was THAT good!"

"Clearly experienced." I glanced intriguingly at the menu the confectionery store had to offer, and I pointed out one interesting selection. "I think I'm having the tomato soup sprinkled with sea salt cracker dust with buttered toast on the side. And for a beverage, water will suit me just fine thanks." I withdrew the menu to me, as my lips moved into a thin line once she pouted at me. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you want a dessert? I remember you and your buddies barely touched your breakfast."

"Parker did," I reminded her sourly. "We should've pointed out that he's not a huge fan of sweets…but Jay ate three-fourths of the whole tray's selection!" Pinkie giggled merrily, and she disappeared to begin her cooking talent with my lunch choice as her guide. No less than ten minutes later, a warm bowl of creamy tomato soup with pale white cracker sprinkles was set in front of me and smiling in its juicy current. As Pinkie sat down my tall glass of water, she waved to a flamboyantly dressed couple with eyes full of sweet cheerfulness.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake! Allow me to introduce Hay-" I gently shushed her, giving warning glances at the now intrigued glances around me. Feeling a drop of sweat on my thick brow, one of my false identities popped into my mind, and the muscles in my back relaxed at their approach.

"Leonardo Simons, Mr. and Mrs. Cake." I bowed slightly to Mr. Cake, a golden stallion with a unique hair style Jay would've pranced over for his next tour, and Mrs. Cake, who giggled brightly as I kissed her hoof.

"Oh, what a gentlemen!" She squealed at the top of her lungs, and some ponies murmured in agreement. Through all my years of bounty hunting, never had I met such a heartwarming town. It scared me, since I knew that personal ties meant death ties when translated in the vowing books and legends of us mysterious hunters and demon slayers, yet this town gave me more warmth even when I tried to shake if off. Overprotectiveness for this town was threatening me big time, and I needed a drink badly.

"Forgive me, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Pinkie Pie, but.." I found myself trailing abnormally shyly, which was not usually what I did at all. "Do you offer brandies?" I expected them to scold me or ask me to leave their store with a declaration prohibiting alcohol. (I've been in instances where being slapped was lucky.) Yet to my surprise, the couple giggled along with an amusingly smiling Pinkie behind the counter.

"Here." Mr. Cake rushed through the doors and came out with a honey brown liquid sealed in a refrigerated beer glass. Once he sat it down in front of my licked lips, I immediately took a moderate swig and sat it back down on its cupcake designed saucer. "Rough night, Simmons?"

"More than you'd know." I didn't plan on getting automatically plastered on brandies, so I pushed the drink aside and jammed into my skull wallet to pay for the meal. "What's the big dough?"

"Zero, Mr. Simmons." Eyeing my widened eyes, she smiled motherly at me and patted Pinkie's arm. "On holidays, whether school's out for the youngsters or not, drinks are free."

"But what about the meals?"

"Well…"Mrs. Cake jabbed Pinkie lightly in the ribs, yet flashed her a mischievous smile. "It's a small, teeny tiny request for one dear child here today…"

"Where?" Pinkie blinked out of whatever trance she was in with boggled eyes, and I had to admit it was a giddy sight. "Does she need anything?"

"She needs an escort," Mr. Cake waved in my direction, and my cheeks involuntarily flared up. Perhaps I was getting the passings of a heatstroke, and I stood up from my heated up meal and chugged once last time on my water.

"Who are you going to Nightmare Night with, Mr. Simmons?" I shrugged at Mr. Cake's question.

"I plan to be with Pinkie and her friends for circumstances on the arrangements-"

"Oh.." Pinkie's face dropped to an unsure expression, and her crystal blue eyes glued to my brandy in deep thought. It startled me for a moment, and I couldn't help but wished she'd be giddy and over the top. It wasn't annoying to me for an unknown reason, even when most ponies ticked me off when they ticked off either Jay or Parker or the both of them.

"Pinks? What's wrong?" She laughed slightly at the nickname, before getting up.

"I…I don't know, Simmons. Are you sure you want me to go-"

"Sure. Everypony goes, don't they?"

"Well, yeah…."She gave me a sweet smile with her cheeks still scarlet. "Sure! You can count on it, H-I mean Simmons!" She winked at me, and I chuckled in response. My stomach was doing the flip-flops, but not in one of those ways when gore was detected through life's flow of experimental procedures, but it was a joyous flipflop. Without my own permission, I had allowed myself to befriend a pony, a mare at that. But that wasn't the scariest part. The scariest part was that I actually, unavoidably enjoyed her company. I liked her as my friend.

_Princess Celestia…_

When I was barely at the age when the golden princess' crown fitted over my lavender locks, father and mother were always side by side and there for both me and my little brother Artie. Their most pestering and yet closest time of encouragement was when daddy found a suitor willing to escort me to our fruitful gardens and seek an future engagement to the 'radiating sunlight princess'. I adored them all as fantastic friends, and some of them still are today to both Artie and I. However, mother never ever desired for me to get tangled up with a broken immortal heart, and neither did I. While father was ignorant about our passed down immortality from my mother's side, we swore forever single blessedness. At least, I did.

Mother desired for Artie to marry as her only son. She knew that since he was a stallion of the night, the night would never fail to avoid surrendering to the sun's eternal immortal reins. Father granted him, as the night's prince, with that decision. I however, chose immortality for the sake of my mother's golden sun. and that was how things stayed until little brother was forced to be banished.

There was nothing that I could do on that tragic day. I loathed with all of my hear him constantly growing more and more wicked each day, and Artie was going through hurtful changes. One night, his eyes stretched in size. The next, sharp bladed wings of midnight black snipped and burned his lovely harmless feathery ones. Then one night, he hissed me to surrender my kingdom, status, and people to his night. The sister inside of me beckoned me to give into him with as much fairness as I was able to squander the ends of Equestria for, yet the princess, my dutiful, former self who was built for the devotion of my people without mercy to even my brother, commanded me as a sister to remain silent. I banished him when he went on the offensive line, and I learned with a heavy heart and a raised chin that that was his choice alone, and my choice was forever for my people and kingdom.

Years later, one bookworm whom I met in Canterlot filled many of the gaps in my heavy heart through detailed lessons on sorcery. Innocent as she was, I knew she was going to be far more powerful than even her own biological parents could've imagined. She reminded me and still does today of my own self and Artie. Yet as a gentle tutor, Twilight Sparkle was never to be concerned with my own affairs. She was far too young to have so much weight on her shoulders anyway. Besides, when the time came, she successfully defeated Nightmare Moon, and my predictions were correct. She accepted the right weights for me as my honorable student, and I stand proud for her today for what Twilight Sparkle has done.

The only problem I was left to face today was my brother; he was fretting once more.

"What if she introduces me to these…citizens…and their customs are far more alienable than years ago?"

"Brother-"

"Twilight Sparkle probably expects me to recite the testimonial plagues of Dawn's Demos developed in mother's century-"

"Just please Artie-"

"Oh Tia! I haven't even memorized the scriptures of the silent vows of Phoebus!" Artemis clomped his sparkly blue hooves on my lavender robe's shoulder pads. His sea green eyes were as wide as they once were when Father caught him red-hoofed in the act of plummeting the Duke of Hoofville's daughter, Calypso, because she bullied him constantly while her parents were abroad. I had just about enough of one of his 'procedures' because of two vital reasons; a headache was about to come on, and that would not do well with the whole ceremony together. His fits would only worsen his mood anyway. I knew him far too well and sometimes more than he knew himself.

"PRINCE ARTEMIS ORPHEUS ARTHUR SIMONE EQUEST!" He immediately shrunk timidly as my face grew hot and slightly pink through my yelling. With one breath, however, the sun kissed breath mother taught me during my adolescent times and when fury struck me the hardest, I was calm, collected, and ready to aid Artie. "My dear brother….your banishment has inflicted upon you a tremendous burden upon your heavy part as future heir for this kingdom…isolation….yet I am here to announce you as innocent for your crimes." He gave me an incredulous eye roll, and I grinned teasingly at him for the first time in such a long while. "It's not only the jitters of the party, is it? It's about that date."

"Date?" I giggled at his innocent look and nuzzled his cheek lovingly. So naive he was, yet even a naive mind must be passed with caution for my honorable student's safety.

"With Twilight Sparkle, dear brother. A date is….well…an escort far, far before the engagement."

"You-you don't mean-"

"It is nothing at all too be embarrassed about. Thou hast immortal handsomeness…though I do know what'll aid you in the most to at befriend my student in the least."

"And what is that?" He almost eyed me with my words hungrily, and I had to bite my lip to avoid sickly giggling madly like an absurdly boisterous little princess.

"Your mind. Artie, my student is fragile but speaks for herself and her friends….Be gentle and also yourself is all I ask. However, if you are anything opposing these words spoken from my tongue…" My wings sprung quickly from behind me, almost threateningly. "Orders with the highest of respect will be held against my merciless punishment on my part."

"As long as you don't send me to the moon again…" Artemis shivered, adjusting his flowing cloak. "I remain decent yet firmly cautious." I giggled in spite of my secretive fears. Never I hope, at least, that that moment of banishment in our lives will ever occur in this lifetime again. I adore my brother more than my immortality, my life in general. However, I still am committed to my kingdom and will forever loath the demon who took my little brother away from me until my last breath. For even as an immortal, the ends of my days will come, and it'll come right after peacefulness drifts my kingdom to their last slumber. But until then, we had Nightmare Night to attend to.

_Jay…_

"Stop freaking out, you drama mare." I ignored Parker's pesters, pacing back and forth across my furry mauve carpet imported from Trans Roads' ports, my hometown. My guardian, Aunt Sandstone, knew greatly how sensitive I was about furnishings to every city I turned to. For many months before I was to tour, I skimmed through dozens and dozens of catalogs and magazines for the latest props in every A-list concert series. Parker had informed me once that even though I was talented, (and that was exceptionally rare for him these days, to give compliments,) I was still a catalog similar to the B minus list. Still, there was not any magazine nor catalog company I knew from touring that made such issues for such lists, so I stuck to the best of the best and the most currently available.

And throughout my skittering around, I saw it. My latest designs were than drawn and shipped by attendants that arrived here this afternoon. Tonight, all of Equestria would witness singer and magician Jay-Jay as Troy's chariot hero accompanied by two lovely assistants and a noble page. But tonight, they were unexplainably absent, and I was practically on the verge of a traumatic migraine. I mean, here I am, the professional professional whom graduated after eight years at Haywire University with a Phd in psychological studies under the enormous will of my billionaire parents and best friend to anthropologist and psychologist Parker and bounty hunter Haysing, and I'm without an assistant as also a B minus list singer!

"Calm down." Haysing was still chugging his brandy and water bottle mildly. He and I both knew that a drunk stage hoof spelled murder on our monthly paychecks, more his than mine anyway. "They're probably in traffic-"

"How much traffic can you get in DANG PONYVILLE?" My mare secretary, Ms. Bloom, gasped as I furiously stomped my hooves and roared. But needless to say, I was without any doubts as pissed as Parker was with even arriving here. "Gosh, help me out here Park! Can you at least phone the mare lady one more-"

"She hasn't responded to any of my calls nor texts, pretty boy." He tossed his lime I-phone at me, and I sighed while eyeing the twenty calls and seventeen text messages sent to Ms. Trixie. As boastful and exotic as we have heard the 'Great and Powerful' Trixie was a thousand times by Mr. Mugs, our manager, she wasn't as great and powerful when she was fashionably late. Oh heck no in her case, she was reported to be considered 'last season' by half a darn hour!

"Parker, just get Mugs on the line and tell him the deal's off!" I threw the phone back at him, and he swiftly caught it with a dull expression and began to text with as much ability as he could with his huge hooves. "And Hay, get me a double."

"I advise you not to drink-"

"-For the left curtain stage hoof."

"Oh no you don't." He pushed me to my glittery dressing room. "Are you insane or less sober than I had hoped? Because last time we did that to poor Dolly, she passed out in exhaustion after being interrogated by the sheriff in charge for verbally abusing the hot dog stand employees." I shivered at the thought, knowing that 'Dolly' was the last one we gave an alcoholic beverage to her so to 'boost' her up. It was an idea from one of our letter fans, a pathetic idea that turned from a passive joke to an impassively desperate attempt at the last minute for 'boosted' helpers.

"How about we get a few helping hooves from the audience?"

"But we haven't even warned the authorities nor the princess about that," I argued. Haysing only cursed to himself and slammed me into the dressing room. Once I faced myself and applied a thin layer of eyeliner and plain lip balm, both of my comrades grew anxious.

"Open and start already!"

"Think about the fans!"

At this point, my concerns were now drawn over the whole show in general and if these ponies in Ponyville were as acceptable to our sob stories as I predicted them to be. We needed as much help as we could attain for this crud, even if it met not telling a soul who were originally were and always are.

_Rainbow Dash…_

Applejack woke me up early in the evening, far too early to begin the traditional pranks I had in store for my earth and sky neighbors. "What gives, AJ? And…." I glanced around her barn in fear and noticed Derpy with a pale expression. "Wh-Why-"

"Sh, we're going Flutter hunting."

"What?" My lips twisted into a joking grin. "What now? No Angel chase now?"

"She's after him," Derpy explained with a glaze of guilt in her auburn eyes. "I kinda brought you down here cause I knew you'd help and…"

_"-_…And she came here when Apple bloom came from classes today," Applejack finished with a frown. She cast her emerald eyes downward on the hay we trotted over, and the gears of my mind began to crank the nooks and crannies over this whole minded problem.

"So…"I glanced at the barn's gate parallel to us, debating whether to hop and soar out from their favors. "You think that Fluttershy has gone loose….with Angel gone-"

"Oh no." Derpy waved her light blonde mane over her light grey shoulders. "See Dash, the bunny's still in his cage where he belongs in Sugar Cube corner. Seriously last time I visited him, he cursed me and others about the 'sworn vengeance of dusk' or some shenanigan like that!"

"But Fluttershy is not acting so normal," Applejack continued hesitantly. "We didn't speak to her when she came here because she flee before we could catch up with her. Her eyes, Dash…They've changed….she has…and she's out for her rabbit."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"You don't understand-" I quickly giggled at her in mirth and swerved toward the barn's bright red doors. "Listen, I know the whole prank you two are trying to pull, and it's pretty hilarious and better compared to last year's cloud gathering attempt. But look, I'm not stupid. Great try anyway!" I carelessly waved my hooves at them and opened the doors. "Just tell me if you're gonna drag me off my napping cloud next time, kay Derp?"

"We're serious," Derpy began, but I just laughed it off cooly. Only when my hooves drifted off the straw grounds, two lemon yellow hooves pushed me back down. Several strands of hay pricked on my bare back, and I gave Fluttershy and irritated glare. "What gives, Fluttershy?"

"Rainbow Crash," Fluttershy hissed venomously, knocking down the doors and never flinching when the wood plummeted out of place and thumped. I blew a lock of my rainbow mane out of my face and continued to center her with my glare. Only once I met eyes with her a second time, I was the one in the more weakened position. Gone were those cheerful teal irises I stared into last night; they were replaced with deep magenta irises that were swirling around her deeper eye pupils.

Seeing me hold my breath ever so slightly, Fluttershy yanked my by the tips of my mane and dodged almost all of my swift punches. But when I jabbed her nose, she cursed loudly and growled at Applejack, Derpy, and I. "Two of you out of three….your time is UP!" And before I could blink in doubt, she lunged for a yelping Derpy.


	7. Choices

Chapter 6

_Fluttershy…_

The master was calling and was breathing life into me as these three pretties argue amongst their selves. It was amazing to witness the 'loyal' and 'honest' mistresses argue with some nobody mail pony. So to do them an innocent favor, I went for her blood first. Needless to say, I snapped her like a twig in two seconds flat. Hearing the musical snap only made me giggle with anticipation; the master was coming.

"Derpy!" I rolled my eyes at the cowpony, who held a ridiculous scowl on her face. Really, she knew that this was _honestly_ how it was meant to be, right? The weaklings were the first to fall.

"Elemental holder of honesty," I groaned, lunging slowly but warningly at her, as she wretchedly clasped onto the loyal elemental holder, who only frowned at me in sheer disgust. "Oh, now that didn't trouble you did it, my pretties?" I grinned mockingly at them, holding back a laugh. They were so pathetic! Still clinging onto each other, I thrashed out at them with my bare, rapid gums and teeth. Soon, oh so deliciously soon, they'd be ours.

"The master is waiting now…"I growled and forcibly held the cyan pegasus in a tight grip, inching my teeth near her neck. "One bite is all it takes….the best bite of all….loyal blood…delightful-" That cursed Rainbow Dash slapped me, stinging my cheek and flinging me in an itchy haystack. As she and Applejack gathered their selves quickly out the door, I giggled merrily to myself at one single announcement made. The first message made from him was a delicacy from his stars above.

_'Chase them until you drop, my servant. Tonight, I see hundreds bitten on this faithful night. But whatever you do, you must bite one elemental holder of harmony.'_

"Yes master," I drawled gratefully, bowing to my first mail meal twitching and wide-eyed. '_Now suck the blood of this one….She'll come of use so very soon…'_

"I shall hope so." After that snack, I left her to regain her energy for tonight's show and zipped through the evening skies. _'Oh, and holder of kindness? Spare Twilight Sparkle, but make sure she stays in our sight.'_

This piece of news bothered me ever so slightly as to why suddenly she was so significant. I assumed that it was for her leadership and nodded obediently. Watching the picturesque sunset, I marveled not at its splendor, but at the fact that soon the skies of Celestia were to be my master's and my master's alone.

_Derpy…_

All I saw was limping. All I heard was moaning and groaning under a contemptuous night of dazzling wonder and then dazzling disasters. Blood sprinkled the cheeks of a face…my face, yet my face was stony and guarded by another face. A face that was so pale, so cold, so heatless, and yet owned a heart to powers….I grew starving, starving for such powers, such devotion, such forgetfulness on my duties. It ate me inside, destroyed me. But sooner or later, I was too numb to feel what was right or wrong. After all, the master was calling, and all that mattered was his revenge.

Waking up, my soul spirited my wings from the common hay grounds at near Fluttershy. We both knew, and we both felt the tempting bonds. Soon, we were to gorge in a feast for our master under the glowing moon.

_Rarity…_

Gossip was indeed my spectacular specialty, and it came around presumably fast. With an my mouth agape, I listened enviously to the jaw-dropping rumor that Sweetie Belle had spared her ears for during reading time at school. It was so very much like my lithe sister to get excited and flabbergasted over some silly rumor, yet the gleam in her bright green eyes indicated she was as honest as Applejack always was. However, it wasn't everyday that three handsome stallions were to court my friends without discussing with me first!

"The festivities are in exactly an hour," I huffed to her, using my unicorn horn's forces to fold the multicolored towels I picked up from the town spa today. I predicted that in such quick circumstances, at least one of my friends would arrive in search of some advice from somepony as notably fashionable as yours truly, yet the joyful moment had yet to arrive. "Why would you believe that they'd never tell me?"

"I'm just saying from what Scootalo told Apple bloom and I," Sweetie Belle squeaked defensively. "She said she noticed Dash and the others were in the vast hills and with three odd stallions that could've been taken as cute."

"How cute?"

"How should I know Rarity?" My little sister looked only half-disappointed by the unclear observations. "Scoot's not the judge you should go to about cute stallions….or even colts!"

"Oh well darling. Here." I gently wrapped her favorite plum sweater around her and placed her pearly white tiara on her head. "It'll be chilly soon. Why don't you head on down with Cherilee and her class tonight? They're at the meeting square with Zecora, I believe. I'll join you soon."

"You want me to walk…alone?" I sighed at the hesitant question, but she and I knew that this would be her first year of trotting freedom. She was already in third grade, and after all, it wasn't even half a mile from our boutique home to the meeting square. By now, enough fate was needed.

"Yes, Belle. Now head on before it gets dark."

"Can I wear some lip stick?"

"Now Belle-"

"Please? Pretty pretty pu-lease?" She quivered her bottom lip and widened her adorable eyes. Even when obnoxious, my sister was skillfully manipulative with that one look. I twirled my crystal blue and silver laced gown with a dark blue corset and applied light pink lipstick to her lips. She giggled and attempted to playfully peck my cheek.

"Oh no you don't! It'll ruin my blush!" I gently pushed her to the door, yet gave her a kind grin as she smiled largely at me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank YOU! You're so generous, sis!" Once she slammed the door shut and skipped off, I put my hooves over my heart and beamed brightly. Sweetie Belle was going to be too innocent for her own good, and I was going to be far too generous for mine. In the end, however, I knew that fate would work itself out.

Applying one last dab of dark pink lipstick, metallic eyeshadow, and pinches to my light pink cheeks, I trotted smoothly downstairs and opened the door. Once I released the barely noticeable current of chilling autumn winds, a body slammed into mine and knocked me down. Gasping loudly, I glared at the impulsive intruder herself.

"What in Equestria was that, Dash?" She ignored me for the moment, glancing wildly from my face to the opened door releasing the cool air. "And why haven't you or the others stopped to visit me about those stallions? Am I not convincing enough to prove that I know-"

"Shut it," Dash hissed, covering my mouth with her hooves. Examining my frightened indigo eyes, she released me and gazed sheepishly at me. "Listen, I didn't mean to barge in. But you should know that…that Flutters has gone berserk!"

"Our Fluttershy? Is that why you all were far too nervous to notify me about the stallions-"

"-The stallions have nothing to do with this! We have to get out before-"

"Why rushing, my pretties?" Dash squeaked, and I held back a giggle at the unusual actions provided by Dash. But when I glanced at Fluttershy, I was able to know precisely why the cyan pegasus had a firm reason to be so terribly rattled. Blood, thick blood oozed on Fluttershy's flapping wings. Her cotton candy mane held dozens and dozens of twigs and earthworms and spilt ends. Personally, I didn't know which condition was worse! Her eyes won the horrific prize of fear; they were wide and dyed blood red to a deep violet hue. They spelled vengeance and threatened me with a thousand tortures.

"Tonight is going to be magnificent," she crooned creepily, thrashing at me. Luckily, I dodged and Dash was trailing safety behind me. "And wickedly planned! The master…he'll incarnate wonders! Wishes! Dream! A- HAHAHA!"

"What do we do," I whispered to Dash.

"Give me a dress," she replied with a determined glare.

"I beg your-"

"Just do it!" Sighing, I pulled off the racket a sequenced silver gown, and Dash smirked with pride at Fluttershy.

"Perfect, huh Flutters?" As she began to rip it slowly and craftily, tears spilled down my cheeks. Yet for the sake of my loyal friend, I remained loyal and dipped my head lowly so that the lemon yellow pegasus would fail to notice my oncoming spring of tears from the pit of a sensitive alabaster fountain.

"Stop, Dash!" I snapped my head back at Fluttershy, who's eyes were teal again and frowning at Dash. "You're making poor Rarity cry!" Dash winked at me, tossed the dress to Fluttershy and held my hooves so that we'd both be able to escape safely.

"How'd you-"

"Flight school offered the chances," Dash calmly answered, and I beamed admirably. For a free flying pegasus, that was a clever move noted on the sake of friend knowledge! Suddenly, a hard wind swirled in our path, and I accidentally lost Dash's grip among the clouds.

"AHHHH! DASH!" Dash zoomed in, trying her hardest to whisk me from my doomed fall back to the earth. Yet before our hooves could meet, we skittered and tumbled into what seemed to be a backstage room with blinking stage lights and gaudy windows that were either broken or stained with particles of tomatoes or lettuce.

"How'd we get in here, Rare?" I shrugged and jumped once one door opened to reveal a sighing secretary with cherry red eyes and a platinum blonde mane. Her laminated I.D. spelled out _Bloom_, and her allergies did spell springtime.

"Oh great," she mumbled tugging the both of us strongly along. I gave Dash a questionable look, but my friend shrugged in defeat.

"Who-"

"Secretary, notice the clipboard?"

"Of course miss but who do you think we-"

"Jay-Jay, miss. You and Trixie here are the lovely assistants tonight along with the page." She fearfully stared back at us, halting in the middle of the black lighted hallway. "You do have the page with you, don't you?"

"Listen lady. Rare and I have no idea in Equestria what you're jabbering about this Jay-Jay and page! But seriously, we need to get a move on. We're guests for Nightmare Night! Citizens only!" Bloom only rolled her eyes and pushed us into a golden dressing room with the shiny star placed and labeled 'Trixie and friends' on the bright red door. "I'm no Trixie-"

"Get a move on please," Bloom complained, popping a migraine pill into her mouth and swallowing it dryly. "We're all tried. We appreciate your acting skills, Ms. Trixie, but the show's about to start in about…"She glanced at the bronze yellow clock behind us. "Fifteen minutes. I want to see you up and ready with that page, or it's fees from my manager!" Once she hustled out, Dash began to pace nonstop, and I was temped to bite my hooves and throw a hissy fit. How dare they associate us with ponies we are not! It was juvenile and tacky and…My eyes glistened at the sight of our-their costumes. Snipped into shimmering layers, these togas were murmuring my very name! One was magenta, and the other was a ambrosia golden yellow. The page's outfit was a sparkling indigo tank top with small grey shorts. I knew who'd aid us after all for this. Nopony would recognize us if we began to heavy our makeup now-

"What are you up to?" I innocently smiled at Dash and ushered to the togas.

"It's only one Nightmare Night we get to dress us-"

"I am dressed up!" She gestured to her jet black jumper, but this time, she was without her mask.

"But look at it this way, darling…" I draped the magenta dress in front of her, knowing that the color matched her exact irises. "It's gorgeous on you, and nopony would recognize you with makeup-"

"I'd rather go as Sleeping Beauty than do this!" I had to bring up another convincing and persuasive fact, and I grabbed her tail before she was able to zoom off.

"We'll get Spike, and you can show them better tricks than what Trixie or others had had before!" This made her flap right back down with sparkling eyes.

"You really think so?" She hopped down excitably, and I restrained her and walked her to the corner.

"I will believe so-" I held out several brands of lipstick from the makeup mirror, and she gulped audibly. "-When we look the part."

_Twilight Sparkle…_

I felt terrible for now abandoning two of my friends, even though Spike persisted throughout us waiting at grand square that it wasn't my fault. Fluttershy was now missing and in a foul mood, and Rarity was probably disappointed with all of us neglecting to introduce her to the stallions attending Nightmare Night with us! What kind of friend was I?

"Cheer up, Twi." Spike munched on a pail of gemstones Snips and Snails offered to him. "I know that Rarity won't take a grudge like that. She's far too nice." I assumed that my trusted assistant was right, yet something else was bothering me too.

"How's my mane Spike? Is is frizzy again? Maybe I should've brought a comb…Are my lips chapped? I didn't even eat a crumb to cause it! But all the while is that so terrible? How's my-"

"Shush!" Spike covered his ears and frowned in my direction. "For goodness sake, Twilight, you look okay!"

"Okay?" I imagined Artemis snarling or even laughing mockingly at me. "Okay?"

"The costume's awesome though…." I was touched by his compliment and smiled as he adjusted the collar to his furry brown chimpanzee suit.

"You really believe so? Thanks-" My breath quickened at another pail of worries piling in. "Oh me! Do you believe dressing as Star Swirl the Bearded was a fiasco? A threat to his view on the political charts? How in Equestria will I explain to Princess Celestia that I am globally acceptable to posted sides year after year in foreign elections! I even wrote a speech on it entitled 'Global Affairs Amongst the Years of our Expanding World'! I do hope showed it to the prince! And what if-" Spike popped a ruby into my mouth, and I spat it out into his tiny palms. "Thanks, Spike. I needed that…"Even when clicking his tongue in disgust and wiping his contaminated hands on his suit, Spike smiled encouragingly at me after.

"Just be yourself, Twilight. The prince will stand no chance for your brains and…" He flushed slightly, and I knew that he was just embarrassed to admit appearances out loud, whether the mare be a relative or not. "You're-you're kinda pretty anyway. And even if the whole beard and stuff isn't so girly, he's probably not asking for a strutting mare all dolled up like…."He leaned back wishfully. "Rarity…But-but he'll like you no doubt!" I gave him a grateful smile and embraced him.

"Thank you, Spike. You don't know how much this means to me." Still smiling, I glanced around the audience for my friends. Outside with the wind blowing softly through the forests around us, I was unable to spot another familiar face aside from Spike's. Even when huddling around the heated podium in front of us, most of us were still shivering in harmony. But luckily for Spike and I, we had tickets for the second row closest to the stage and right next to the catwalk!

We had to be patient and wait for the mayor to announce the beginning of the festivities before settling in our seats, yet she shuffled in quickly with her documents and shiny glasses glued over her nose. Smiling politely at us all, she cleared her throat and began her speech. "Welcome, nobles, friends, and tourists to Ponyville's one-hundredth anniversary for the marvelously spooky and thrilling Nightmare Night!" Cheers sprung loudly among the crowd, and we clapped with excited grins. "Now as mayor of the honorable town of Ponyville, I must remind you that before these performances, all ponies must silence their I-phones, straw phones, and all electronics. During this first hourly show, ponies have the option to either join the orchestra audience to your left provided by Ms. Octavia and Ms. Vinyl Scratch, join the three haunted gathering in the statue garden with Ms. Zecora, or mind the intermissions for the next two acts of Jay-Jay-" Several screaming fillies interrupted the mayor, and I craned my neck at them irritably. Sure enough, all five of them were right behind us and screaming in our ear drums rudely.

"Do you mind," I whispered in a dry tone.

"Do you," one of the younger ones hissed back. "You'll see soon before your eyes, newcomer. Jay-Jay is the most divine stallion ever to appear in this LIFETIME!" They squealed and giggled then to their selves, leaving me in peace to roll my eyes and face hoof. How ridiculously uncalled for! If they were going to squeal, they should've prepared their selves before acting so immaturely in front of the mayor herself. I cast my eyes upon the mayor and was thankful that she composed herself and continued optimistically.

"So without further ado, I know will introduce the star himself…." Once she disappeared behind the red curtain, drums thumped rhythmically around us, and the curtain rose to a handsome stallion with a familiar silver mane and pair of dark brown eyes. Smiling pridefully, he paraded down the stage and greeted every squealing fan.

"Good evening, Ponyville!" Everypony cheered loudly, and I followed with Spike shyly through claps. "Are you all ready to be a part of the creates concert KNOWN TO PONY?" Everypony cheered as twice as loud now, and my eardrums had just about had it. I was not your mare to attend concerts with and certainly not now with the options presumably in front of us. Yet, I didn't want to give up these seats, and my friends knew that I'd sit there and wait patently for them.

"Well here's my crew!" Smoke clouded portions of the stage, and two florescent lights were casted on the front corners of the stage. Suddenly, we gasps erupted at the sight; one assistant was missing. Jay-Jay seemed startled for a moment, yet he brushed and grinned it off when the mare glided with another mare. "And here my lovely assistant Trixie arrives with….her assistant the…secret weapon!" It was totally unplanned, and I knew somehow that even with Trixie being a popular name, this 'Trixie' was my arrogant friend hoisting another reluctant friend of mine!

"What is Dash doing up there with Fluttershy?" My eyes scanned the others, and I met the apologetic indigo eyes of another mare, and my anger increased. "Rarity…she's in trouble! Spike! Why don't you-"

"Here they are folks!" Jay-Jay ushered to Dash and Rarity and a seething Fluttershy. Gradually, I detected her eyes trained wickedly on me, and I shivered in fear. I shouldn't fear my kind friend, but something instinctive told me that something terrible was about to happen. Fluttershy was just now going to be one of the primary signs, and I saw the dark orbs in her eyes. Could it be…what Haysing said…Was it all true? Did I just refuse to admit it then?

"Um…Spike?" He grasped my hooves with pleading eyes.

"I need to go," we both simultaneously pleaded, and I cocked my head at him.

"Where Spike?"

"Rarity's ushering for me to." I glanced back at the glamourous boutique owner in her golden toga and saw he was correct. Her face was partially drenched, and her eyes desperately begged for his presence on the stage. "She probably needs a page, and Fluttershy doesn't seem too happy to play the part." Speaking of Fluttershy, she flung off the stage and earned several bruises. Glaring and snarling at me, she flew in my direction, and my breath quickened.

"Yeah sure, thanks Spike. Just…I need to…use the little mare's room!" As Spike ran to the stage, I ran to the breezy forests, not caring about the whispers spreading from the crowd. I still felt Fluttershy's breath on my shoulders, even when I sensed she was at least two meters away from reaching me. But once I headed into the shrubs where Zecora was already hosting the haunting ghost stories about one specific demon banished to the moon. The shrubs pricked my skin ever so slightly, but I paid no mind to them and kept my eyes peeled for a frightening pegasus.

I soon spotted Fluttershy glaring at a poor huddle of Crusaders and even the calm Zecora. The mythical zebra brushed some neon orange dust on Fluttershy, and Fluttershy buckled her knees before flopping unconsciously on the ground. That was immediately my cue to question, and I did just that. "Zecora, forgive me but-"

"Hush, child." Zecora gestured to the trembling children. "We mustn't anger true spirits with friends. Scary stories tonight must be made with amends. I don't know about you but I would not desire, to poke at these children and fight fire with fire." Even when I was deeply curious one what happened to Fluttershy just then, Zecora was correct. I didn't want to terrify anypony else anymore than necessary, especially not the children. Scary stories on this holiday must remain untrue.

"You're right. Thank you, Zecora. Hey, crusaders! Congrats! You passed the test!"

"We-We did," Apple bloom squeaked.

"Why of course! Isn't Fluttershy a grand actress? Why don't we give her a round of applause-"

"What in tarnation?" I groaned to myself, as Applejack angrily trotted over to us in a scarecrow costume. "Twilight, have you rocked off your rocker? And you're dressed as…well never mind! Me and Dash and Derpy have been chasin' her over to the moon and back and-"

"-And we wanted it to be a surprise!" I jabbed the cowpony's ribs and flicked my head to the Crusaders, and Applejack understood in a snap.

"Oh! Right! Heh, yep that Fluttershy knows how to pull off a chase on this night, eh Twi? Kids?"

"To the moon," Fluttershy moaned unconsciously, and we all laughed. Suddenly, our laughs were silenced by the distant sound of guards whinnying and clomping thunderously on the steep grounds around the statues of the forests. Trotting out of the carriage, a masculine silhouette trotted gracefully toward us with his cloak revealing white eyes burning under the moonlight. As the young colts and fillies trembled under us, I soon held my breath as the figure spoke in the ancient Canterlot tone.

**"Citizens, I greet thee with triumphant praise for such a wondrous night spent under thy hours of merrymaking moonlight prancing and festival cheer. Introductions are indeed not necessary, citizens." **Zecora, Applejack, and then the Crusaders bowed before the seemingly high ranked official, yet my legs trembled and refused to cooperate for even a noticeably royal prince.

"Hey Twilight!" Scootalo tugged on my indigo, star-speckled cape. Her magenta eyes held sparks of fear, as well did the other Crusaders and even Applejack. "You should get down and bow before-"

**"Ah Twilight Sparkle!"** I yelped slightly when raising my chin at the prince of the night. At daytime, it was difficult to notice his features up close with my concerns drawn to Fluttershy. And now, he was a foot away from my face. His sea green eyes examined my costume and stared me down until I shivered, yet it wasn't out of fully fledged fear. It was just peculiar to me, all of a sudden, that those young and boisterous fillies would associate the singer Jay-Jay nearby as the 'most divine stallion'. Glancing at the flowing midnight blue mane and exotic eyes from a tall height, I proved there outburst to be false under my own very eyes.

**"Well? Is something quite so drastic, Twilight Sparkle? Is now a proper time for escorting? The night is only so young…"**

I gulped once more and curtsied before him. "O-of course, Prince Artemis."


	8. Inflictions

Chapter 7

**I don't know if you guys are looking forward to this or not, but noticeable gore is in this chapter! Please know that you've been warned. Enjoy!**

_Applejack…_

Before I found Miss Beard-y and without a dang clue, I was galloping fiercely away from my own barn to get away from one insane Fluttershy. Maybe making friends with her turned out to be a darn mistake, since she just now paraded unpredictably from super glad to super mad and even lunged Derpy. Yet in my beating heart, I had somehow refused to believe that. I just had to get to somepony who'd have a clue with all this spiritual jazz. From the way Fluttershy seemed back there, she looked…possessed.

I have seen it before, the night Nightmare Moon took over. Before Rainbow Dash suggested we question the bookworm newbie we know today as Twilight, BigMacintosh shoved Apple bloom and I in a rose bush thicket purposely and even started crazily chasing down poor Granny Smith for laughs. His eyes were dark brown…so dark that they spilled blood, and I clutched onto my stomach while cooing to a jittery and fretting Apple bloom.

Now out and about running, I knew just who to turn to. But then, the bulky older brother himself trotted in my path with his straw still in his mouth and his eyes calmly bright green and normal. "Git out of mah way, Mac!" Now I didn't mean to act so hostly to him, but Fluttershy was far too near to not consider. "Ah'm on the chase!"

"What fer, sis?" I bit my lip stubbornly and gasped when Fluttershy grasped his neck. "Ah! Flu-" She bit him hardly on the neck before me, cackling deviously and eyeing me with warm blood dripping from her lips.

"Wanna join your older bro? He needs a helping hoof…" I covered my mouth to prevent myself from sickly throwing up then and there and jumped greatly over the two infected ponies. Earning a bruise or two from the impact, I grunted and dashed faster and faster away from a flying Fluttershy. At least Apple bloom was with her friends and hopefully Zecora, and Granny Smith was sleeping soundly for the night. As for Big Macintosh, well, I had faith that my friends and I would sooner or later get to the bottom of all this dastardly chain reaction.

I suddenly remembered that Haysing's decree to Twilight back when we met Fluttershy napping on the hills. It was something about being bitten….or infected….but by who?

"Going somewhere, darlin'?" Her impression on my honored accent made me growl in frustration, yet I ignored the pursuing pegasus and zipped through the nearby forests that would hopefully lead to Zecora and the Crusader class. I was well aware from previous celebrations at Nightmare Night that certain celebrations were in separate locations, and if you lived in Ponyville long enough, you'd memorized the mayor's announcement and skip the first ten minutes of the whole festival.

But whether the festival continued or not, I needed aid for Fluttershy for many reasons I failed to have named. Perhaps I was a better friend than speculated, yet I quickly doubted it.

Minutes later when I reached Zecora and the class, I was grateful that Twilight was there with..oh..I was baffled to find Fluttershy unconscious and after Twilight. Something was now officially fishy around, and I had the vague assumption that it wasn't because Fluttershy here was naturally insane. Remembering the way she ferociously bit my older brother, I knew that nopony familiar could've done that around here with even a twisted mind. Something was brewing in the air, something demonic. Yet when Prince Artemis arrived with his whole introduction and escorted Twilight before us, I knew something else was up with the lopsided grin from Apple bloom. But for now, I had to stay focused on what had happened to Fluttershy.

"Zecora-"

"For I do fear my theories are blank, but please do not worry from your mind to flank. Stay miss for the stories I have in store, and the young listeners always have room for more." I noticed the children nod in agreement, and I smiled while sitting next to Apple bloom. Yet once I eyed her costume, I scowled.

Why are you in a darn cowboy hat and boots, bloom?"

"Cuz Ah'm a full blossomin' cowpony!"

"You _are_ a cowpony, kid!"

_Jay…_

With a heart on a racer's track and a mind set for the audience, I grinned mischievously while humming with the alabaster mare before me. I gently whisked her to a metallic box and assured her with one glance that all was well. She seemed to have understood the hint and hoisted herself into the box. I ushered for Trixie to hand over the tool box, and she did while cartwheeling skillfully across the stage. Wow, Trixie truly was a showstopper! And the best part of it was she never ceased to rest and actually seemed to be enjoying herself. With her mane flapping across her cyan shoulders, she flipped and juggled the page around. He too laughed with her, as if they were known friends, and the audience cheered endlessly.

With sweat dripping from my bow, I clearly noted that singing wasn't going to be necessary with this pegasus around. And with her boastful but also talented, I had to admit that I was jealous on a rightful degree. She could've owned and featured on her own tours if she ever so wished with only her wings and two legs!

It was only a moment after she smirked teasingly at me that I notched that I was gawking at her and forgetting the other mare in the box. Next to me, I detected the page's anger and glanced wearily at him. Shoot, I had to drill my mind more into the game! I drilled the box, enjoying the gasps and murmurs erupting from the crowd, and slid the box to and fro from the page to Trixie then back to me. Soon, the box exploded into pastel confetti, and a familiar shrilling crowd whooped from nearby. I winked at the giddy Pinkie grasping Haysing tightly and held back a giggle when witnessing Parker's palely surprised face.

Dash swept the confetti on the page's scaly head, and with twirling hooves, I levitated the pile confetti high into the air until it formed the colorful shape of a crowned assistant. The baby dragon held a lovesick expression and accidentally tripped onto a single drifting wire, activating two automatic firecrackers into the air. The assistant in the golden toga beamed at me as she reappeared from the sparks and in full view. The blazing fireworks made the crowd ooh dreamily, and I smirked triumphantly with Trixie mirroring my look.

Then, I stared into her eyes and gasped shockingly. From our manager's sent picture, Trixie's eyes weren't as deeply magenta like roses! Gah, no! And her mane…tucked beneath a…light blue wig? Her mane…it wasn't real and…how could I have been so stupid? The baby dragon elbowed me back to Ponyville, and as I began to end the first act with some witty compliments to the fans, I also realized who the baby dragon exactly was. He wore that costume, he played the part, but the page wasn't even a baby dragon with lime scales. What was wrong with me?

As the curtains closed for a brief intermission, I cornered two of my 'assistants' and ripped Dash's wig off. "Who…what…when…why-"

"How," Spike asked, before shrinking underneath my frown. Dash, as expected, was an opposing story and puffed her chest out bravely.

"Listen jock itch, I was framed into this mess in the first place! Some secretary calling herself 'Bloom' told me I'm Trixie and Rarity was the other assistant! So yeah, she asked for Spike here to join us as your page. You're welcome!" My breath was unexplainably caught in her throat, as her magenta eyes narrowed into slits and peered straight into my soul. "Hey, you're that nerd from Flutter's place aren't yah?" She grinned proudly and slapped my back. For a mare so thin, she was as strong as iron with those hooves! "Well, I'm impressed, nerd. I wished Twi had the guts to pull something like this off just like you have for…"

"Several months," I admitted modestly. "But please, don't tell-"

"Sweat nothing on it, weenie!" She flopped carelessly on the nearest imported and burnt orange sofa, inhaling its pumpkin pie scent. "Nice nest…"

"It's only for touring." Examining myself in my hoof-held mirror, I detected faint red blotches on my cheeks and sighed exhaustingly. This magician/singer desired a full out early bedtime if allowed, but I also didn't want to disappoint Dash or Spike. "Are you guys thirsty? We have beverages ranging from sodas with enriching caffeine to decaf coffee to water on the rocks-"

"I'll take a grape juice box please," Spike politely stated, keeping sharp eyes out for somepony. I suspected it was my other 'assistant' and minded my own business.

"Decaf with hints of sugar and mocha," Dash murmured, eyeing the framed picture of Haysing, Parker, and I as children swinging at our national park's swing set in front of the setting sun. "You three all since that age, huh? I was like that with Flutters in Flight School, and soon the others followed into the circle…" She frowned thoughtfully and tossed on the sofa. "But yah see, she's been acting funny if yah haven't noticed."

"I have," Spike admitted. As I grabbed their beverages and a can of lemonade for me from the sky blue fridge, I sighed and nodded.

"I did, too. Maybe…"I bit my tongue, hearing Parker in the back of my mind rebuking my occasional blurts and outbursts. 'Remember Jay, we're eternally timed to this whole gig of nasty secrets. Well, that is until we die. But until then, keep your mouth shut! You wouldn't want anypony else to get harmed, wouldn't' you?' I didn't, since I now knew with my comrades that a silent tongue was safer than an active one. Parker was still distrustful of any other pony after the ponies back in Clompsylvania castle front out admitted their senses about Melanie to the demon in charge and then having her tied forever to his grave. And not only that alone scarred all three of them. Haysing was guilty for betraying two of his villages for having to stake Ray Field's wife, sister, brother, Melanie, and others he had known. Both Parker and I have made our sacrifices as well, yet Haysing has staked twice as many for the wrath of Nightmare Moon to cease and subduct to bloody justice.

Me alone? I was an orphan to almost all ends and edges except when it came to my twin sister Anabelle in foal hood. I never killed her, but she flat out admitted before I left that I might as well have. I was forced to stab her infected brother, her maids, and even her best friend Wren. For you see, Wren had been a bride far too long before anypony could've realized, and she had almost infected Parker. Fate really twisted you into such situations sometimes. But in those events, we three were never cautious with our tongues. But here in Ponyville, we were determined to begin our latest hunt on a cleaner, more promising state.

"You got the drinks?" I shook my head out of my daydreams and handed Dash her decaf and Spike his juice box. Snapping open my lemonade, I glanced at my dark blue watch from Haysing and sighed peacefully while slurping at the realization that I had a full seven minutes to spare before act two.

"Are you guys hungry?" The assistant who had suddenly entered, Rarity, had a growling stomach to deal with, and I took that as a yes. "Okay then! We got chips, fruit, cookies, leftover hay and mush casserole-"

"How about one taste…" We four craned our necks to a heavily scented pegasus sipping a glistening glass of dark red wine. Eyeing the enticing blade designs on the wine glass and the aura around the pegasus, I instinctively pushed in front of the others and gripped my blade from behind the nearest tan rocking chair. "I won't bite…"

"Hehe, sure…" She glared daggers at me, and I only smirked knowingly at her. "Derpy, is that your name? Mail delivering pegasus, cross-eyed since birth…It fits smoothly…along with you drinking when at day you're a non-alcoholic. What brings you here? Are you waiting for…somepony?" To my grave fear, Dash roughly pushed me off my rocking chair, yet the blade luckily still glued to my hoof.

"Ignore showstopper here Derp." Dash patted Derpy's back, oblivious to her aura. "I guess I'll play the hostess. You want food? A beverage? Or are you…" She pulled a pretty awful imitation of my voice. "-Waiting for somepony?" Dash, Spike, and Rarity had their share of laughs, yet Derpy was as silent as stone and hungrily eyeing Rarity as she sat down next to Spike.

"Generous…" I strolled as close as I could to Derpy as she cornered both Spike and Rarity on the orange coach. Dash had managed to slip off with, as the baby dragon and the mare grasped onto each other subconsciously. "Generous you are…" She slapped Rarity out cold, and Spike yelped in shock. "And generous you WILL BE FOR HIM!" I pinned a shrieking and cackling and eye-rolling Derpy down, and Dash was as still as a statue and gasping. Spike, however, lunged for her with angry expressions at every turn.

"Hey! Nopony does that to Rarity, Derp! Jay, what's going on? Why is she-Why are you Derpy? Why?"

"SPIKE!" I turned to him with a desperate expression. "Go into my dressing room. In the top left-hand drawer of my dresser, there are stakes. Grab one, hand it to me, and we'll end Derpy's misery." I knew he understood from his quivering pout.

"You mean?" I nodded solemnly, and the poor baby dragon rushed for the stake.

"Stake or no stake Jay," Derpy hissed with saliva dripping and mending with traces of trickling blood around her yellow teeth. "Nightmare Moon will corrupt ALL! All around you, the night will consume them all, and then you and Haysing and Parker!"

"Not until your master stops putting words on your tongue," I shot back. Dash woke up from her daze and eyed Derpy pitifully.

"What are you doing, Derpy?"

"Join us," Derpy crooned, her eyes swayed rhythmically in loops. "Join your winged sisters…."To my horror, Dash's eyes began to mimic Derpy's dead and inflicted ones, that is until I smothered Derpy with a nearby pillowcase and clapped my hooves at Dash's eardrums.

"Get your friend Rarity and you to safety," I ordered Dash, yet she hesitated for a moment to stroke Derpy's cheek. "Listen she'll be fine," I lied, cursing myself inwardly. "Now GO!" She nodded wordlessly, hoisted an unconscious Rarity gently over her shoulders, and zipped away, leaving me to wait for Spike. He arrived momentarily with the shiny stake, and I informed him that he must go to Dash and Rarity.

"Where will I find her?"

"Probably in town," I lied again in spite of myself, and he skittered out from backstage. Glaring into Derpy's infliction but not her own original self, I jabbed the piercing stake into her chest, shutting my eyes at the sound of her tormenting screams. I recalled another scream just as tormenting, when Parker fell in love…I shook my head away from the not-so peaceful past thoughts and signaled to Bloom that I was going to change for the second act. Once I disappeared into my dressing room, I took another swig of my lemonade and glanced at my wristwatch. I had one minute left until act two, so once again my time of peace had been corrupted on my second night in Ponyville. How swell, and just when I was warming up to these folks! Sarcasm is what distracted me from the haunting magenta eyes of 'Trixie.'

_Rarity…_

The slap, that single slay pierced my own foolish heart and zapped it into an oblivion of giving and never receiving. I was in a cramped pit, weighed down by yet another wagon of glistening jewels. My friends, sitting on top and rolling in them, made the burden three times as heavy. Step by step, my burden refused to lighten, and my friends grew more and more impatient. And if the trickles of sweat that contaminated my vision didn't provide illusions, then more and more ponies were invited for me and me alone to drag along.

"Generous mule," Dash spat out, wiping me with her whip and burning the left side of my lower back.

"Git on it," Applejack snapped, wiping me on the other side. Several other whips appeared out of nowhere and never ceased to torture me and burn me and scar me through each other my screams.

"STOP!" I was wailing without any care now; what was the point in caring? My friends were turning against me! Pinkie Pie appeared out of nowhere and threw huge stones at me, knocking me down. All five of them, even Twilight, cackled over me until a tremendous chorus joined to scalp, punch and scratch me. "HELP!"

"How tragic…" I whimpered as Derpy flew to my side and struck me once more. Only this time, I was conscious and blood dripped from my back and mouth. "You know what you need?"

"A doctor?" She struck me on the other side and bowed before a chilling nightmare. "Y-You're b-back? How? How?"

"Generous you have been and will for me," Nightmare Moon crooned greedily. He ushered for Derpy to bite me numb, and my knees buckled and gave away their strength until I flopped and bowed before him. It was utterly humiliating, and Nightmare Moon sniffed in my last particles of strength. "You shall join us…" He whirled me around as if I was a mere flimsy jewel and bit into my neck. I fainted in exhaustion, only to snap back up and feel my entire soul drift under his command…forever…

_Rainbow Dash…_

Once we arrived at Rarity's boutique, I gently sat her down on her bright pink and white queen-sized mattress and eyed her worryingly. It wasn't like me to worry this much for even my best friends, yet I just didn't want anypony to have to go through as much as Rarity had just did. I also felt terrible for just staring dumbly at Derpy instead of defending Rarity. I mean even if Derpy was my friend, so was Rarity! And if that mail pony had a problem with that then-

"Rarity! Dash!" Spike ran in with panting breaths, and I watched him with concern. "How-How's R-Rarity?"

"She's fine for now but-"

"GOSH!" Spike ushered to Rarity, and I shrugged calmly. But then, I stared more intently at Rarity; cuts scattered around her body, mostly her lower back. They bled heavily and trickled to her hooves. And on top of that, Rarity's lips were now fully drenched in blood.

"Oh-"

"GET HELP!" I nodded and reached for Rarity's installed bedroom phone until pale, alabaster hooves grasped mine until they bruised and a yelped.

"Loyalty…."Rarity's eyes were as black as night and hungrily swirling. "Your time is up as well, Rainbow Dash…No more warnings…..no more waiting…."

_In the abandoned barn of Apple Acres..._

"I am pained…" The lemon yellow pegasus rocked back and forth until strong hooves patted her shoulders. "Thank you, my blood brother. Rarity has revived me from the death of…Derpy…It's for the best…"

"Eyeup." Big Macintosh spat at the hay grounds of the barn they had captivated, and Fluttershy giggled flirtatiously.

"Charming you are! Tis a pity that AJ has yet to notice…But they will…"Fluttershy then glared along with Big Macintosh, and they waltzed drunkly for their master at the pit of a prince's heart.

"It is expanding and inflating," Macintosh sighed contently.

"You mean our colony?"

"Well…the prince's heart!" Swirling Fluttershy around, he gestured to the forests surrounding the festivities. "For that Twilight child…Soon, his heart will soar, break, and reveal our MASTER!"

"Foolish ponies!" Fluttershy chuckled in villainous glee, sipping her apple cider. "They will cower until time rots backwards!"

"Foolish ponies," they chanted on and on that mysterious night. "Foolish ponies will bow until time rots!" Meanwhile at a statue of solitude, two ponies were escorting their selves and wondering what in Equestria they should say under their abnormally hesitant tongues. Nervousness indeed was creeping along with this bloodthirsty night of fate for many gory nights to follow.


	9. Clues

Chapter 8

_Parker…_

I watched Jay-Jay from backstage until the thankful intermission. It wasn't that I wasn't fond or proud of my comrade; his shows just seemed to drag on inevitably with those filly fans of his. Seriously, we've had to alter our email addresses eight times alone this year thanks to them! Practically, it was best that they woke up from their dreams before we were forced with the task to do so for them.

Groggily, I crept to the mini fridge for a Dr. Popper, even though it was nine at night. Haysing and Jay weren't so crazy about caffeine in the afternoon, yet it pumped me up for some reason with longer lasting effects compared to drinking it at day. Plus in my rightful opinion, Dr. Popper topped Colt-A Cola and Petsi off the statistically delicious charts.

I expected Jay-Jay and those bragging mares in the backstage kitchen, yet I was intrigued to find no other presence. "Perhaps they're still changing," I guessed out loud. "Or the page was a fan….oh drat…"I knocked a few times on their dressing rooms. "Open up, guys! It's only been a few minutes since intermission was announced, and I supposed that I needed to check on you fillies-"

"Parker, buddy…" I whirled around with my hooves at my chest, genuinely startled. "What in Clomps name are you trying to do, Jay? Give me a heart attack before this whole night gig's over?" He shushed me once more to my aggravation until he was able to reveal the full, twitchy corpse from the restroom. Her mane was mangled with sweat, her eyes were on a twitching marathon, and her limbs were ghostly pale. But judging on the contents spilled from my soda to one of Jay's authentic carpets, she wasn't the only one pale.

"Look what you did to my carpet," Jay whined, while attempting to tap one of the staff maids to the mess. I shook my head and grasped his hooves angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry," I drawled caustically. "It's just not everyday that a singer has to deal with one of his comrades because that singer just staked a victim without letting HIM OR THE OTHER KNOW!" I was breathless after the needed outburst. How could Jay have been so careless? He would've told us unless….His eyes innocently gave away the hint, and I slumped on the nearest tan rocking chair. "Trixie and the other pampers freaked out, didn't they?" Jay shook his head in denial, but for not the same reason I expected it to be. "There's a bloody mail pony corpse, Jay-" He drew out the shimmering stake, and the mare immediately dissolved into silver dust. We both frowned at the sight of an innocent soul captive, but he continued collectively.

"No…it wasn't Trixie…Remember that cyan pegasus with the rainbow mane and magenta eyes and major Wonderbolt fan status-"

"Her?" I jumped off the chair and gripped Jay's shoulders with a doubtful scowl. It was hardly believable, yet when I remembered the tricks that mare pulled off in a swirl, the pieces fit in perfectly. "Fantastic…So what'd they do?"

"More like what the mare…Derpy did," he melancholically stated, sipping his lemonade. "She slapped the other assistant, Rarity, and I fear that she's another one gone and left, old friend." I was now infuriated once again. Always, incidents such as this made me temperamental, especially when they involved that son of a buck Nightmare Moon. Kicking some stray pillow aside, I stomped away from Jay to earn some privacy. My comrades warned me about my anger management skills with tearing up every piece of furniture in sight and suggested yoga in the kitchen. But before I could stretch and ready my limbs for the workout, Haysing trotted to the kitchen with some plates from the hefty buffet outside.

"It took me a while and a few 'may I cut you's to get you ladies something to eat." He placed the plate of cheesy nachos, guacamole, carrots, peas, cherry pie, and frosted cupcakes in front of me. "Bon Apetite and no problem." I shoved the plate aside and glared at Haysing. "Who foal slapped you, Park?" I gestured to the singer eating a few bites of the nachos.

"That buck over there sunny," I snapped, revealing the trails of dust from the restroom. Haysing grew slightly pale at the sight and ran his hooves through his bright orange hair.

"Oh s-"

"Hey wonders!" Haysing perked up to the shrilling party pony, and she bursted in joyfully and irritably in my opinion. Why she had to arrive at the most inconvenient time was beyond me, even when I owned one of the most highly sophisticated, promising, influential, and substantial degrees known to pony! "What yah jabbering about now? Cause I can't find my friends anywhere! Have you seen them?"

"They're over the moon," I hissed darkly, pulling a black wooly coat from the closet and draping it over my shoulders. "I'm heading out, and nopony follow me. I need some time to myself."

"We'll solve this Park-,"Jay argued almost pleadingly, yet I only snarled at him. How dare he say that! Not one of us has been able to save a rotting soul since we arrived here, and we never have before. Who was he, an adored singer, to try to comfort me?

"Don't say that. Now I'm out." Ignoring Haysing and Pinkie's shouts, I dashed to the nearest part of Ponyville's deep greenery and snuck into the prickly bushes. Suddenly, I heard the faintest sound of somepony booming anciently and glanced to my left. There underneath the glowing moonlight were two ponies; one was tall and sophisticatedly dictated, and the other wore a fairly impressive costume of Star Swirl the Bearded. I peered at them almost enviously, remembering nights such as this I spent before the enormous bloodshed and lives lost stake by stake. Yet when I caught the childish voice from the feminine silhouette, I gasped. Crud, that was Twilight Sparkle! What was she doing with the royal prince of the night, and how did he get so interested in her?

Jay and I knew Twilight was rather isolated in her significantly expanding stories, and we never expected her to be discussing privately with Prince Artemis! But then again, she was unpredictably intelligent with that clan of hers…

I huffed at the admirable thought and trudged further away from the two. Why should I have cared about somepony nosing around in books with the prince of the night? But then, another sound was heard in the opposing direction, and my eyes cast upon a young school filly and colt group with the hosting zebra, Zecora. Behind her, I was forced to rub my eyes. Was that…Melanie? No! Wait…Melanie was a bright orange mare with hair as angelically luminous….but no….Melanie's eyes were brown until they became inflicted blood red under servitude.

"Well howdy there, partner Park!" I yelped femininely at the Southern cowpony and hoisted myself out of the bushes to face her. How in the world was she able to hear me in this noisily conducted place full of staked and un-staked hooligans? "Name's AJ, remember?"

"Yeah I guess." She gave me a worried frown, and I turned stubbornly away from her. That frown reminded too much of my wife's, and her eyes were so similar even when a different color…

"Aren't yah supposed to be around that Jay fellow and Haysing?" Silence drifted awkwardly in the air, and she huffed in defeat after ten minutes of the silence. "Well yah know what? Be stubborn. Ah was only tryin' to help you." Her tone almost made me want to apologize, almost. However, Melanie used that exact sweet tone when that demon shoved her away from me, locked her heart as his own prize.

"Look…" I kicked some pebbles off and watched them tumble short distances. "I'm just remembering something I don't want to talk about, and it's not you." She smiled understandably, and my heart released dynamite at a more excruciating blow. 'It's as if you're here….Oh Melanie…'

"If we find someplace to sit, Park, Ah'd be happy to help." Weights unseen pulled me back in my emotional current, but this time, I shoved them off and sat next to the cowpony.

"If you must know," I cautiously started, careful not to mention titles nor occupations nor names. "It all began with a castle so mysterious, so enticing, and where one would escort his future bride for the summer…"

_Spike…_

My love was acting so vicious, and what was I doing? Watching! I couldn't move my aching feet, and I didn't dare. After all, Rainbow Dash warned me with her eyes to stay put while wrestling Rarity. And that was exactly what I was supposed to do, wasn't it? 'Nope,' my conscious yelped at me. 'This is your moment to save your damsel in distress, kid!'

"But she's not the damsel," I argued back, watching Rarity aim for Dash's face with her hooves clomping about.

"You don't like Dash, do you?"

"Eh, no!"

"Then save Rarity!"

"How?"

"Think of something because your conscious is hungry!"

"But how can I be hungry when-"

"Oh gosh Spike!" I hopped over to a yelling and bloody-nosed Dash, calmly aiding her back on her hooves. Gasping for breath, she trembly ushered to Rarity's closet. "Ge-Get the broom-"

"You mean downstairs," I asked, dodging Rarity's fist blows. Rainbow Dash only defended herself with rage from her burning temple to shaky hooves.

"No dip, Hay Holmes! Go!" But before I was able to run to the kitchen, Rarity grasped my tiny legs and held me close, ignoring my desperate struggles.

"Going somewhere sweetie," she gently cooed. In any daily, regular situation with me as the heat-eyed, lovesick baby dragon in love with the glamorous unicorn with divine features, I'd adore avery moment of her cuddling me. But while she was, I noticed the tone of her voice was supernaturally deeper, as if another pony was imitating her words right behind her. Yet, the voice blended with her, and there wasn't anypony behind us! "Is something the matter, Spiky wiky?" I knew exactly what was the matter; Rarity was not being herself, and she needed help.

Dash managed to hoist me out of Rarity's strong grip, and Rarity growled fiercely and tackled Dash once more. "He's not devoted to you, vixen!"

"Now I know you've gone insane," Dash snapped, kicking Rarity off of her, picking me up, and soaring breathlessly quick with currents of wind practically ripping my lips off. "We need to get to Jay and his little crew! They have some explaining to do!" I didn't care as much about that crew nor Dash's words in general. My hands only caressed where my heart was in my chest, and I breathed a deep sigh. Hopefully, Rarity would be spared from the same position I remembered Derpy was. And if she wasn't, I'd be the soul staked first baby dragon or not.

_Pinkie Pie…_

"Oh my GOSH!" It was unbelievably terrible, drastic, life threatening and spooky on a degree, and Haysing had to hear this. He paused from his conversation with Jay and glanced at me kindly.

"Is everything okay, Pi-"

"I'm left hoof is RATTLING and I'm twirling my MANE!" Both stallions gave each other dumbfounded stares before staring back at me and shrugging in confusion. I then remembered they were newbies and laughed embarrassingly loud. "Sorry, guys. I forgot that you're new. Look, I have Pinkie Sense, and that's when I can predict things with body twitches." They only continued to stare at me, and I reached out to Haysing's hooves. "You believe me, don't you Hay?"

"You know I'd want to," he promised warmly, and I smiled until he added, "But it seems highly unlikely."

"That is unless you can prove it," Jay pointed out, munching on the slice of cherry pie and eyeing his I-Phone. "Great, Park's out and about and not responding to my texts."

"Well finally he's warming up and not sucking up selfishly," Haysing bluntly responded, and I continued to hold onto his sliver hooves firmly, smelling traces of cologne.

"Please, you two have got to believe me. Twilight didn't believe me at first either and found it to be 'coincidental.' And also, when my left hoof is shaking like it did during the show, it means that somepony has…"I stared down at the carpet in shame all of a sudden, and my voice grew quieter when I mumbled, "-been hurt in an odd way." I detected Jay's nervousness even when he was a five feet away from me, and Haysing didn't look so pleased either. But with one other thought of a more optimistic prediction, I brightened up. "And when I involuntarily twirl my mane in circles, it means somepony will fall in love soon!"

Haysing gave Jay a quick glance, and the singer shrugged while checking his watch. "Not that this hasn't been amusing, but I must tend to my career onstage." He whistled for Ms. Bloom to cue the rest of the staff and quickly huddled into his dressing room. "Chow, and you two might want to snag some other seats while you still can!"

Once we were left alone, Haysing gentlemanly lead me to the backstage exit, and we sinked into the audience for two extra seats. Yet to our rotten luck, all the seats were full, and few ponies even sat in other pony's laps. Suddenly, somepony familiar whistled to us, and I twitched at the sight of the griffon in a Mad mana singer costume. "Get over here, chuckle head with that stallion!" I didn't want her to harm Haysing nor give us any trouble, so I plopped right next to Gilda, and she smiled teasingly at me. "Well I must be dreaming! The living joke of this jacked up town has arrived and in one of the front seats with a hot date!" I blushed deeply at her words, finding her pompous decree more annoying than ever since Haysing was still standing before us.

He stared down Gilda carefully, examining her every move. "Gilda, is it?"

"Yep, spectator. Me and Pinkie go back to a story of pranks, flight, friend stealing-"

"Hey Hay," I interrupted Gilda briskly in a quick attempt to get Haysing away from the fiery and bullying griffon. "Why don't you get us some drinks, nonalcoholic or caffeinated please?" I gave him my sweetest, most sugary smile ever, and after one glance at a smirking Gilda, he left us to retrieve the drinks.

"Brave one, Pinkie. And of course, stupid on your own part."

"I had to." I found myself glaring at her and regretfully didn't regret it. She roughly shoved me off my seat and spat the grass before me.

"Cause he's cute? Is that it miss insane happiness and stealing?" She yanked me from my mane, and I whimpered as her claws almost cut my scalp. "You're coming with me, jester." Her eyes held flickering flames that I've seen once…in a dream….I had to stop her!

"Let go of me," I begged, calling out to Haysing all the while. "Hay! Hay!" Gilda smirked and clawed my cheeks, nearly drawing blood before I turned weakly away.

"You think you're something amazing, don't you? Well, rubbish would tumble you front and first from the garbage cans and-" Two silver hooves shoved her aside and helped me up. I also couldn't help but notice and feel the stares from the audience. 'Great! Now Jay won't get his fans!'

"Is that Pinkie Pie?"

"She's insane!"

"More like insanely stunning!"

"I love her cupcakes!"

"I love her boyfriend!"

"Please, that's her husband!"

"You can't be serious! I don't see a ring!"

"I love you, Pinkamena! You're everything to me!"

"But who's that stallion? He's hot and always with her!"

We both shoved our way backstage, ignoring the protests of the security guards, and Haysing marched us straight to Ms. Bloom. "What happened this time, sir?"

"Would it be so terrible that we stay here," Haysing gently asked her. However, the secretary fiddled with her pen and didn't seem too convinced.

"Please I'm being chased," I added. It wasn't exactly the truth, but Haysing didn't seem to mind. And frankly, Ms. Bloom didn't mind either.

"Just let the mare sit down and mind her her manners," Bloom informed Haysing strictly, ushering him to the door. "But Haysing, the stage is going to be active momentarily with props, and we only take in one pony at a time." We both nodded obediently, and I waved bye to Haysing.

"See you soon!" He didn't mumble one word, only blew me an air kiss. I jokingly 'caught' it before he left. But once he did, my heart flew out the opened window, but not any of the shaded windows of the trailer. "Maybe I ate something…" I picked up one vanilla cupcake and sighed. Usually with a stomach so active, I'd gobble the treat up. But now, I only gazed dreamily at the cupcake, remembering when Haysing first tried one of my breakfast rolls not too long ago.

_Prince Artemis…_

Somehow at some point, I ceased at using the Canterlot voice. I was just so accustomed to it, naive to the very fact that no other royal pony has ever used it before his or her citizens. My older sister was right once again; Twilight was phenomenally persuasive.

"I must ask, Twilight Sparkle." I slowly circled her curiously from the shaggy grey beard to the star-speckled cloak and matching hat. "How in Equestria did you find such an impressive costume for Star Swirl the Bearded?" She adjusted her hat and smiled politely before me. For even a mare so tragically young, Tia has taught her well on the difficulty understood subject of manners and etiquette. At least as a younger colt, you were able to freely defined me as not your most mannered prince.

"The beard was from the wig shop," Twilight admitted shyly. "But the cape and hat were sewn from my mother….She's quite gifted."

"I can see that." I drew my attention to my glowing moon hovering before us and shining its mirroring rays before our calm expressions. She was daringly hypnotized from my moon, and I was baffled to find myself amused by this very observation. Yet I had to recall from past speculations, I expected her as Celestia's most obedient and cherished student and only protégée that she'd favor the sunlight over the moonlight. And of course, I realized stubbornly that I was once again judging her from my own nitpicking perspective.

"Well…Twilight….May I call you this?" She nodded eagerly with her smile still glowing as brightly as the moon. "You…favor my moon?" She flushed at my words, and a part of me regretted embarrassing her so. "I am not a prince to be brash, but-"

"Your majesty, I completely understand." She breathed in and out before reflecting the sparkly moon in her violet eyes. "The moon…It's magical. You are a terrific, outstanding artist, my prince-"

"Artie," I involuntarily interrupted, scolding myself inwardly for outbursting already before the protégée. "C-Call me Artie, dear one."

"Okay…Artie…"My nickname rolled smoothly off her tongue, and I subconsciously tilted my head closer to her to catch her words more closely. "I'm sure you wonder about my princess' fair sun. It is radiantly wonderful, I admit. Full of life…" I nodded at this, suddenly disappointed on a few roots. "But-"

"But," I questioned sternly yet also worryingly. She gazed at her hooves timidly and shameful faced me.

"But your moon….the night….Without the night, Artie, I would've never been inspired by your marveling constellations, your methodic meteors, planets revealed, and moon….Not to mention that dream…" My eyes boggled at this, forgetting rules of intimacy and leaning closer to her until her breath hit the tip of my nose.

"Do tell me," I demanded. "You see,….I've wondered about it for so very long…Do you remember it either way?" She was seemed flustered by the intimate gesture and took a few steps back.

"W-Well Artie I…I honestly don't know what to say….It was hardly ever realistic, and for years I've tried to square it down to hard, specific facts. Yet to my dismay, it hardly is! I'm not usually a lucid dreamer, yet somehow at six years old I knew you were listening and worrying and isolated like…" She shuddered and hitched her back, and I dared myself to inch closer. Her breath hitched my nose once more, yet I failed to care.

"Like me?" She nodded like a troublemaking school filly caught red-handed in the act and accepting the consequences. For some strange reason, I was longing for more input about this protégée; she seemed far too similar to me to ignore.

"Well…"Without a warning nor sign, Twilight pecked my freezing cheek, warming it with soft lips and followed by my burning blush. She too was blushing greatly, and I coughed several times to earn her attention. "Artie…I didn't mean to do that! Oh please oh please, don't take it as forcible offense on your part! I'll even write an essay about the warnings and consequences! Anything, but do not tell Princess Celestia please! She'll punish me by making me write this horrifying tale-" As she continued to anxiously pace and explain quickly what my older sister would do to punish her, my cheeks only flared up at the voice of my consciousness.

_'She's quite the picture, old Artie.' _That voice…I knew it far too well, and yet it seemed too alienable, too muffled to place. It beckoned me to respond to Twilight's 'forcible offense.' But for Tia's sake! We just met on that night, and I wasn't going to take advantage of this kind protégée with even one intimate peck! Yet when she sought for my attention upon her harmonic voice, I officially went mad.

"Artie?" I whirled to Twilight and kissed her quickly to please my mind-throbbingly annoying conscious. She stumbled back with flushing cheeks yet didn't try to kiss back nor push back. Her eyes only widened innocently at me, and the glaze in her violet orbs permitted me to end her confusion. Thankfully, I still owned a heart and released her while scowling at myself. When Twilight reached out to comfort me, I suddenly noted that I was trembling and backed away from her reach. If that protégée was to grasp my hoof or even pat my shoulders, that was all I needed before I went mad again.

"Forgive me, Twilight Sparkle. I must-"

"You don't need to apologize," she said all too quickly, blushing with the hue of a ripe tomato. If I wasn't in such a solemnly shameful state, I would've stiffened a chuckle. "You may visit us…at the library tomorrow afternoon…if you wish I mean." I nodded yes instinctively, and then fully turned my attentive eyes to Twilight.

"Thank you for your kindness, Twilight Sparkle." Once more, I was the unemotional prince of the night and grasped her hoof. Yet when I politely kissed it, the blood from my veins seemed to have sprouted to my flushing cheeks, wanting to kiss it again. Luckily, I was able to restrain myself for a moment. That is until I risked glancing into her longing eyes.

But to my luck once again, I was interrupted by the sound of rapidly flapping pegasus wings, and Twilight peered at one cyan pegasus carrying a baby dragon. "Dash! Spike! What are you-"

"There's no time to explain," the dragon frantically interrupted before groveling below me. The pegasus nicknamed 'Dash' bowed quickly before me before addressing to Twilight.

"Listen egghead, Fluttershy, Derpy, and Rarity have all gone crazy! They're drinking blood, and it's just like what those three stooges warned us about!" Twilight narrowed her eyes at this in disbelief, and I too found that to be unbelievably ridiculous. Demons in Ponville…no…they're extinct! "I say we get to them and demand for answers, Twi!"

For some reason, Twilight seemed to have remembered something critically believable because she stared at Dash more seriously. "But we can't do that…Look, I saw Fluttershy go rapid on me before meeting with Ar-Prince Artemis. We can't ignore them, and I'm sure that with their prickly inflicted senses, they'd be able to whiff our senses."

"How'd you know this Twilight," Spike asked her curiously. She smiled amiably at the baby dragon, and I assumed that their relationship was unavoidably close.

"When researching Nightmare Moon,-" My blood thickened at the notoriously murderous name of my existence, and Twilight glanced at me apologetically before I relaxed. "-His instincts relied on pony blood, similar to the vampiric myth back in Medieval Era." Dash and Spike shuddered at the newly revived input, yet I gestured to my chariot.

"If a ride is needed, then you three are given the consent to ride with me through the skies." Twilight shook her head quickly, smiling at me a smile that vulnerably reconsider my boldness.

"No thank you, Prince Artemis. Thank you for….well…escorting me amiably this evening." She carefully grasped my hooves gently, bowed, and left with her two friends. I, meanwhile, shivered to the drawling voice of my conscious.

_'She is to mend your heart, my prince. That is until it breaks.' _I shook my head, clearly reminding my conscious to remain silent and await to witness whether I was far too bold or far too paranoid. Time was to tell whether I was even either.

**I based Jay and Parker after Lucy's husband Quincy from Bram Stoker's 'Dracula' and Harker, Mina's husband. Mina was the woman Dracula had a telepathic connection with, whether out of love or usage. There are different versions of the tale altogether, and I based Parker's wife, Melanie, after Mina. And just in case you don't know, Haysing is after Abraham Helsing, Dracula's archenemy. Thank you all, viewers!**


	10. Warnings

Chapter 9

_Twilight Sparkle…_

Unusual phenomenons were uncommon in my young filly years, aside from the occasional mishap in spells and unexplained, supernatural changes occurring in my growing self. And even when I arrived in Ponyville, the wackiest brought up town I've yet to face, the words 'demon' and 'blood' seemed terribly strange. Vampirism was a myth, wasn't it? Truth be told as a filly in her teen years, I became naturally obsessed with the historical, gory figures in the late Victorian era. Strangely enough as I kept my eyes firmly shut and searched with my mind's eye any helpful memories, I vaguely remembered the one chapter I read in one of my old thin, leathery books back in the princess' castle. A pony, a stallion to be exact, was searching wordlessly and madly for his wife, who was captured….by a creature of the night.

"Twilight?" Dash shook me tremendously until my eyes gave way to open to her. She ushered me to my own home with a superior smirk, and I grunted in response. But to my misfortune, Dash glided next to me and tickled my left ear with a swish of her feathery wings. Leaning into that same ear, she whispered lightly, "I think Rare would've _adored_ that costume." I rose my eyebrows at her, ironically calm from a seemingly fiery joke meant to steam me greatly.

"Why do you say that," I wondered cooly.

"Don't know…I'm not the matchmaking mare when it comes to catching royalty's eyes." She winked craftily at me, giggling in satisfaction at the red flush creeping my cheeks and mockingly opening the door for me. "After you, prince-"

"Sh! I need to think!" It was honestly only half the truth, since that free flying pegasus was poking at me about what happened back in the forests with Prince Artemis. 'They didn't see it,' I chanted assuringly to myself. My left eye was twitching constantly, and Spike was observant enough to notice as he came in with Artemis.

"Twilight?" As I tossed and shuffled shelves and piles of books around my comfy library around, Spike hopped on one jumble of books and stared into my twitching eye. "Do you need some eye drops or-"

"There's no time for that, Spike." I fiddled around many more books, slightly baffled that my attention span had dropped by one calculated notch. Was I really that distracted by that suave, graceful prince staring at me and humiliating me with his acknowledgeable gaze of pity and concern and-

"Aha! Here it is!" I finally clutched and raised successfully a dully, heavy, but widely informative history textbook on the past frenzies and events in Equestrian history. Portraits as flamboyant as masterpieces in one of Canterlot's most famous galleries were printed with perfection, timelines as precise as the original dynasty certificates were revised carefully before put into the published and final book, and myths followed obediently with the straight facts to lure passionate readers into a world once lived in. Thankfully, the legendary myth of the bloodsucking demon was woven around the time Princess Celestia was merely older than me.

I shivered at the very thought and flipped through the delicate pages. Once I spotted the exact memorable portrait, my eyes widened. The detailed portrait was even scarier than I had remembered! His dark red eyes was said to have penetrated the bravest of souls, his mane as black as soulless existence was said to have strangled dozens of ponies all at once, and his wings were as terrorizing as the harshest of winds striking from every side of sanity. I was startled to find that I had practically memorized the fictional myth's history word by word until I realized that my research was done in an active action to seal my stress. Nopony was ever as frightening as he was, not even in other fantasized myths. Yet after what I had heard from Spike and Dash, this 'myth' was my last card on the table, my last explanation as to why Fluttershy, Derpy, and now Rarity were 'inflicted'.

"This myth was my closest resource," I admitted bashfully, ignoring Artemis' eyes. "However, it proves to be remarkably similar to the haunting tales of Count Thanatos-"

"How does one old dead myth compare to our friends sinking their teeth into other ponies necks?" I face hooted to myself and groaned at Dash. Leave it to the loyal pony in the clan to be the worst worry spree!

"Rainbow Dash this may be complexing, but were Fluttershy's teeth longer?"

"No-" Her red violet eyes grew wider at a second thought, and she quickly shook her head. "Dunno….but she-"

"Was seeking blood for 'him'?" Both she and Spike craned their necks next to me, eagerly hovering their eyes over the book as if it was a spectacular jewel. I giggled at their curiosity and continued reading. "It says here that Count Thanatos has been around for millions of years, even longer than Princess Celestia herself! He was considered an illusion crafted from the darkness in numerous pony's hearts, particularly ancient and honorable ponies with significant histories." I stopped for a staggered breath, torn between reading the personal bits in front of his majesty. Glancing at Artemis, I noticed that he was almost paralyzed in his spot, and I couldn't help but grow paranoid. "Would you like to sit-"

"Please continue reading," he solemnly replied, not daring to stare deeply into my eyes. I gulped inaudibly and resumed to the section. "He-He was also….dear…Uh-'_Thanatos was a corrupted spirit who never knew the meaning of love. His closest affairs with the emotion were for hundreds of mares years ago that would fall for his victim and/or powers. This only darkened his soul to an uncontrollable extent. And since he was immortal, the only way to demolish this spirit was to either imprison and/or banish him…." _My blood ran cold as I glanced at a silent prince sitting casually on our coach and petting Owlycious. "_But only one stallion survived from his wrath before the Elements of Harmony were known to be his guilty weakness, Abe Lawrence. A poet and husband to the late Princess Amethyst, Lawrence had befriended the late V. Cranium Haysing-" _I shuffled back and forth, staring intently at both a lounging Dash and a fretting Spike. "Do you know what this means?"

"Surprise me," Dash answered, elbowing Spike and muttering, "And we wouldn't want Spike to worry about his Rare girl all night, now would we?"

"Haysing," I repeated in frustration, skimming over the last part of the section. "_Haysing fell in love….and had finally put trust into another for the sake of not only physically destroying Thanatos, but spiritually as well." _My eyes grew damp at the passage, knowing how isolated Haysing and his two friends seemed to be. "It must've been lonely….taking in all of those secrets-"

"What secrets?" I glared at my friends impatiently. "Why are you two so preposterously unaware of the fact that ponies are being bitten not only because of a supernatural occurrence, but because it's directed toward Haysing and his friends!"

"i knew it," Dash pompously chined, yet I restrained her before she injured herself or broke a window.

"Oh no you don't! We're not going to blame those stallions for something that they were unable to help!" Dash only shoved my hooves off her grip and scowled angrily at me.

"Twi, I know you're smarter than that! Those freaks know what they're doing, destroying our town so that we may share their wrath!" I turned my back on her, afraid that the insecurity in my eyes would give away my unsure stance. Even when offhandedly brash, Dash had her strong points in even the most misfortunate of times, such as now. "They kill ponies for a living, Twilight. Do you want innocent ponies killed Twilight?" Tears stung my eyes, yet my dangerous snarl was centered off on Dash to reveal more rage instead of sadness.

"Of course I don't!" My horn glowed unexpectedly, yet I ignored it for the time being. "I just know that they can't fight their destinies. They're once considered fictional…yet their descriptions match…" I hovered the book on the correct pages over Dash's eyes, and she gazed quickly over them before sighing and staring at the picture of the three stallions.

"That looks like Weenie all right," Dash whispered to herself, yet I heard her perfectly and smiled contently. I slowly shut the book with my horn's forces and lead my three guests to the front door with me.

"Glad that this may work out." I lifted the textbook and slid it carefully into my side satchel. Ignoring its heaviness, I reached to unlock my front door. "With this, we'll be able to interrogate our new coming stallion friends _respectfully and amiably._" Dash pouted like a puppy in a rainstorm of heavy droplets and occasional thunderclaps, but she remained silent. Spike was oddly more silent than the rest of us, twiddling his thumbs and closing his eyes. Poor Spike, he was probably worried sick about Rarity! Artemis, finally, was noble and gracious, yet I began to notice him grimace ever since I pointed out Thanatos' history. Maybe his views were less informal, or….did I frighten him so badly?

When I reached the golden, reflective door knob and turned it, it was stiff to our shock. I jiggled the knob until it electrocuted me….but doorknobs didn't electrocute ponies! I heard Dash squawk in laughter, and Spike and Artemis giggled in response. I glanced crankily at them before trying and receiving a tingly, electric shock once more. "H-H-How s-shockingly awakening…." I moaned and whirled my head dizzily and drifting with half-opened eyes into a masculine figure. Soft arms draped me comfortably, yet I resisted the urge to fall asleep. "I-I-no-I'm awake! Just-" Grunts came from Dash, who received cuts on her hooves from trying to break open my sealed windows.

"Youch! Your windows weren't like this before, were they Twi?" Once she flew back to my eye level, I shook my head steadily at her. The figure holding me, Artemis to my embarrassment, held me tighter and frowned around my home.

"I feel….see shadows," he whispered lowly. Artemis gently laid me on my coach and activated his horn. Glowing rays of soothing gray, his horn's aura flickered and slithered around my home until Artemis panted and slammed his fully body at my door. "We're trapped in by sealed creatures!"

"Not unfamiliar ones though." Dash backed away from one of the kitchen windows, and Artemis crept to her with a cocked head.

"Why ask?" Dash gestured to the grinning, cackling, smirking, and nibbling changelings slashing me with their emotionless teal eyes and devouring my vulnerability through my very own windows! They soon began to chant darkly around the home, and I had passed out exhaustingly before even worrying about the chant's effects. One positive thought did come across my hazy mind, however; I somehow knew that nopony else had been bitten, not even the rest of my friends. They weren't bitten yet at least.

_Pinkie Pie…._

Rattled….my thoughts were rattling by each passing second. Where was Haysing? Why was Jay with the crowds and not me? I was in need, rattling. Voices surrounded and blurred my vision; my screams came out as whimpers. The lights flickered to blackness, and a droplet of sweat flowed gently down my scrunched temple. Gulping the currents of saliva from my throat, I gagged, "Who are you?"

Laughter, cold and bitter laughter, answered me, and I almost felt the rough stroke of death against my cheek, glowing and taunting me. Then, a masculine voice announced a wicked decree.

_"Pinkamena Diane Pie; your sisters will reawaken you as one of us. Now laugh for us sister, laugh."_

Thin rivers of blood escaped my mouth, turning them red. A smile that I didn't feel crept predatorily on my bloody lips, and my laughs made the trailer shiver enormously. 'Haysing,' my mind called out desperately. 'Please help me. Help the others. I-I can't feel my throat.'

_Haysing…_

There came that dreadful feeling again. I once felt it on a trolly ride to my second cousin at the hospital to find out he had been bitten, and I felt the exact feeling when Melanie began sleep talking about becoming a bride. Basically, my sixth sense unfortunately derived from vampirism instincts, and oddly enough, my mind centered on Pinkie Pie.

"That's impossible," I hissed to myself, ignoring the constant stares I received from the crowd. Stares were blessings if you had ever visited my hometown. "Pinkie's safe, unharmed in a lock trailer. She has no criminal records, even when jumpy and spontaneous-" A squeal interrupted my self-discussions, and I smiled as innocently as I could for three young fillies in matching cowgirl costumes.

"Mister," one pale yellow filly with a apple red mane and auburn eyes chirped to me. "Mah sister's talked about you kin. Where'd yah come from?" Her Southern accent seemed tied to the headstrong elemental holder of honesty, Applejack. Whether it was wrong of me to know she probably was suspicious about my clan or not, I was deeply flattered.

"Far far away," I responded musically, ruffling the magenta mane of the orange filly with a determined smirk and matching magenta eyes.

"No matter how tough you are, Dash will reveal your tricks-" She received a blowing punch from both of her friends, and I envisioned a memory of Jay, Parker, and I shoving each other with mud, twigs, and declarations of success. Ironically, we were unaware that our greatest dreams of slaying victory with twigs in soy sauce would turn into our greatest nightmares with stakes trickled in live blood.

"Don't be so rude Scoot," the alabaster filly with bright green eyes and a curly lavender mane scolded. She blushed before me when glancing into my silver eyes. "You-uh…You're one of the stallions my sister would've killed herself for meeting, yah know." Alarms rung in my mind, and I imagined a pale mare under her last breath in a bride's gown. The hunch forced me to gaze into the young filly's eyes and turn her tiny chin to me.

"Don't take death so easily young one," I quietly but sonorously ordered. "Life is shorter than you believe it is." She must've been terrified greatly because she took several steps back to her friends. I cleared my throat and smiled kindheartedly at them. "So sorry, children. What are your names?" But before they could mumble answers, shrieks waved amongst the crowd surrounding Jay's stage, and Jay bore his eyes into mine. I shrugged in response before aiming my invisible pistol at the shadowy creature in mid-jump for Jay's neck. "JAY!" He whirled skillfully, and I shot the cerulean mare in the stomach. But to my horror, she arose again and gripped my shoulders to the podium edge.

"Haysing," she hissed venomously. Her tail propelled near my face, and her now deep violet eyes scanned the chaos around the screaming victims bitten by her allies. I would've pushed her to the rough grasslands and staked her. Yet, I found her grip remarkably strong and decided that one last card on the line was worth my chances.

"So you recognize me," I teased craftily, enjoying her disgusted expression. Pushing her off of me, I aimed my pistol at her and gently pushed the three fillies in one group hug behind me. "Listen Trixie, I am astounded by your choice for the demon-"

"Don't toy with me! You know that you and your little buds always loose! He'll kill you right after Equestria falls to him!" She charged me with a full set of drenched fangs, and I smacked her at a victim's weakest offensive point; the mouth. As she scattered back on the grass, I leapt on the podium and helped Jay up. "Look Jay, we still have some survivors through another one of our intros. Gather as much as you can and-" I tossed my I-phone to Scootalo. "On this, you three must get to Parker as quickly as you can. The directions are-"

"You mean that fine looking stallion with mah sis," the pale yellow filly asked. Her eyes glistened mischievously, and she whistled for the other fillies to follow her. "Don't yah worry, Hay! She and he's down in the forests with Zecora. We just left because Sweetie Belle here wanting to meet you_ so_ very much!" The alabaster filly named Sweetie Belle flushed before running with them.

"My sister wanted to see him badly! Not me! I was…just curious!" Jay smiled at them before flipping over one attacker.

"Kids." He fist-fought the same attacker, a female griffon, and I aided him by kicking her off the podium and into the audience rows. "Who're you, Griffy?"

"Your worst nightmare," she seethed, aiming her fangs at our ankles. Jay and I exchanged smirks and hopped off the podium with grace.

"Like we haven't heard that one before." All at once, I recognized her as the spiteful griffon Pinkie Pie introduced me to and scowled. "Where's-"

"Pinkie? Where she belongs, with us!" She ushered her earth brown wings and golden claws at Jay's trembling trailer. Both Trixie and several hoofuls of changelings were vandalizing and rapping and kicking it carelessly like a rattling toy. Pinkie was in there and probably startled to a treacherous degree, and a migraine reached my mind's eye. "Not even you can alter her fate! The Elements of Harmony…." Gilda's tongue flickered hungrily at the name. "They'll revive us into our wrathful mode once three out of six of those brats are ours!" I rose my hooves at her knees, yet she soared to where her beak pecked my scalp. As blood dripped over it, I quickly patched it and asked, "You mean, there are two others?" She only bellowed in laughter and cawed behind us.

Once Gilda left, both Jay and I were knocked to the grasslands. A few strands of the stringy green substance tickled my teeth before I flipped back into my original stance and faced the inflicted victims. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake…"

"Isn't this sweet," Mr. Cake roared, dodging Jay's stakes. Before Mrs. Cake could lunge me, Jay threw and pierced her with another handy dagger and threw one into my hooves.

"Get to Pinkie! You can take those changelings down easier than I can with the right amount of adjusting velocity. Remember to run smoothly but silently under their scent under precaution. That mare is easily observant and arrogant-"

"I get it." Frankly and secretly, I was curious. But if you've ever known Jay for seven-eighths of your life and stabbed countless for the sake of extinct vampirism, you'd' know that he's the most panicky and worrying mother in our three little stabbing trio family.

Reaching the trailer, I smirked grimly at the several calking changelings around me and flickered my stake. "So? Who's the first daring soul in your happy family?"

_Applejack…._

"…..And I was forced to obey the law of the stake," Parker silently finished, turning his face from me and facing the stare of Nightmare Moon before us. I suddenly took notice of how late it was, since the statue seemed blank and faceless. Parker's golden mane was barely visible at the late hour, and I trembled when remembering the crusaders.

"Thank yah kindly for tellin' me this, Park." Boy, I really needed a watch! When you work twenty-four/seven and around the unseen clock, time isn't your specialty. Apples needed to be picked, bucked, and raised with caring care. I've been raised to pick and proud of it, yet there came a time when I was ashamed by what I need to catch up on. Time was soon to be added to that list! "It's probably midnight by now and-"

"I can walk you home," Parker blurted off before clomping his mouth shut. I giggled quietly at his words, finding his embarrassment kind of adorable. It was only one or two days ago when Parker seemed dull, careless, and mean spirited. But now that I had heard his tragic history with his one true love, I was surprised to find myself denying him guilty for his sour emotions. Melanie was his sunlight, his childhood friend until another stallion forced her into his grasp and killed himself and herself. He, Haysing, and Jay then left the town, for fear of speculations. It was a strange story that seemed far too odd and terrible to be true. Yet at the same time, it touched my heart, and I saw complete honesty burning into his jungle green eyes. His life had been a jungle, and he was just relieving himself from attachments before he'd loose another.

"I need to find Apple bloom and her friends." A screech rose from behind us, and when gazing among the wide trees of the forest, flickering lights dazzled and danced in my vision. Screams echoed around us, and Parker grew noticeably tense. "What the hay is goin on here?"

"AJ! Parker!" My little sister dashed over to us, and the three young fillies panted as Apple bloom raised her chin at me. "Sis…Haysing needs yah…Jay does to…So many…b-bitten…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Sweetie Belle sobbed, embracing a pouting Apple bloom.

"And Dr. Whooves," Scootalo angrily spat, kicking the air unforgivably with tears flowing down her cheeks. "We need to kick them to the curb and st-stop-" She joined her two best friends in the tight embrace and yelped, "-moping!"

"Who are the ring leaders," Parker asked formally with an air of concern and stiff rage. We all gazed at him in confusion until Zecora approached us with several brightly colored vials.

"Ring leaders ring the citizens; they're after seeking blood and are around and above. Children, friends, take these vials and use them when the worst occurs. Be there for each other, for they cower in fear to love." Before I asked the spiritual zebra, her teal eyes widened above us. Dozens and dozens of those heartless changelings that were obviously similar to the ones at Canterlot's most recent wedding, licked their lips and charged us in mid-flight. Zecora and I shoved the crusaders in front of us, as Parker courageously stabbed four hovering changelings.

"RUN!" We tripped, skittered, and squabbled in mid-dash endlessly through the thick and darkening forests. Electrical hisses from the changelings numbed our ear drums, and the frightful faces of the distorted trees practically blinded us. I breath in belief as we unbelievably reached the lit podium of Jay-Jay's show. I glanced at one rickety trailer and caught sight of one pouty and crimping earth pony at the largest window and gasped. "Pinkie!" Before I reached the trailer, a strong leg with holes similar to swiss cheese holes knocked me coldly in my flank and sent me to my knees.

"Not so honestly tough now, are you?" The deep, feminine voice muffled into two twisted tones made me pant in disbelief. Her glowing green eyes stared and cornered me down, and her thin black lips grinned sinisterly at me. With her molting blue green locks tickling the tip of my nose, she cackled into my red ears and whispered, "We'll see what you're capable of." To my luck, Parker arrived to slam into the changeling queen until she smacked him to his knees and glared at us both. Her fangs dripped with the past drops of one recent meal.

"I'm _starving_ for attention from you ponies these days," Chrysalis teased. "The master will soon determine where you brats belong. But until then-" She lunged us with shiny fangs, and I was immobilized in amazement and horror. "-Your blood belongs to US!"


	11. Attacks

Chapter 10

_Parker's P.O.V._

You know that feeling when you think you've been there and done that until you've boiled into the long lost pit of suck-ness? Yep, that was where I was when I was approximately twenty steps away from my expensive trailer holding the elemental holder of laughter. And can you guess who's butt was in my sorry way? Her name was Queen Chrysalis, who I guess Applejack knew from an earlier and negative matter judging by her scowl. I shoved that stubborn mare out of the way and slashed my dagger into the changeling queen's mouth and took a defensive stance.

"Ruff!" She staggered a coupled of steps with her swiss legs all in a distorted twist before charging us once again. Her jet black horn glowed dangerously as she quickened her charge. "Brave you are," she taunted. "But this time, neither of you will receive mercy!"

"When have we ever," Applejack responded, jumping highly above the queen's head and landing impressively without a flaw in sight. I side stepped Chrysalis before joining Applejack, yet she body slammed me to the point where my breaths decreased into pitchy, strangling hisses fogging in the cool air of night.

"Maybe that mare over there will be easier to bait than the laughing stock," she hissed over me, before I jabbed her in the gut and aimed my dagger at her face threateningly.

"I don't think that'll be necessary NM," I replied smarty. Who cared about the inflicting boundary rules? This chick's soul was plastered under his very command, and I have updated my studies upon that demon and hunted him for two-thirds of my own life! What would you do for the love of your life? Well I, a comrade of the not-so-legal Haysing would pursue the son of a buck who killed her in one night. One way that I found was efficiently easy to obtain knowledge upon my rival was to speak to him through his victims. Once the soul was bitten, there weren't many said differences between him or her and the master himself.

"I'm not the master you vial-"

"SAVE IT!" Not caring about any witnesses at that point, I staked Chrysalis in the stomach and watched her fall on her knees with boredom but hidden satisfaction. "I've heard about your little wedding stunt. You make a remarkable villain. However in the face of your so-called 'master', you make another useful puppet out of thousands. And if you think I'll take pity on you out of all the bitten, you're a roach with disgusting and bratty expectations. It's because of your master my true love was murdered, and it's because of your changelings that more subordinates are going to be killed. So go rot for all I care!" I walked away from her crippling form and turned to glance back at the hag one last time. "You don't deserve anypony's pity, especially not mine." But when I did glance back, her teal hair rippled lively, as well did herself. I glanced slightly fearfully for Applejack, not wanting to loose her _and_ get beaten up by some puppet.

"There's nothing to fear," she cackled lowly. "Once I bite you, you won't end up on strings! But in CHAINS!" Two pairs of legs kicked her straight in the eyes, and the mare leapt right back by my side with an essence of strength and grace. "Curse you!"

"Curse yah self for harmin mah friend," Applejack replied sternly, giggling to herself as she noticed my dropped jaw. I instinctively backed away from her and was deliberately startled by her claim, as innocent as it was.

"Friend?" I kept my eyes on her sparkly emerald ones while punching Chrysalis out cold and staking her for a moment of peace. "Listen Applejoe-"

"-Jack-"

"Yeah I get it." Honestly, I did, yet from common but brief studies, purposely noticeable mistakes made easy money in the repelling department. "About that, well, this is a life-threatening case, and I'd like to keep this relationship as business-like and as structurally acquainted on the subject of travel as possible." But before I was able to gallop off, her manly hooves gripped mine.

"Come again?" This mare definitely wasn't aware of my clear intentions of escaping the lucky bothersome soul, her.

"Apple J, it's not you. If you ever get the chance to privately discuss topics with Jay or Hay, you'd see my reasons." She only humped stubbornly and poked my chest with a determined glaze in those darn eyes.

"Yah listen here, Park, name's Applejack or AJ, your pick." I smirked challengingly and flipped over her steamy self, only to get briefly smothered by her pathetic cowpony hat. "And another thing; Ah was only tryin to be polite to your sharpness. But since you're ruder than the common stallion…" She did a poor imitation of my partly shrilling voice. "….We'll act all 'business-like.'"

"That's a terrible impression of my voice," I pointed out, following her in mid-gallop to the rickety trailer.

"Well git used to it, and stop sulkin! Pinkie needs us and-" **BOOM! **My precious trailer rocked back and forth until gaging out my treasured wide screen T.V., laptop, sofas, couches, stained mini fridge, and changelings. Among the twitchy changelings conscious and unconscious, Applejack nipped a familiar head from the rubbish. Gazing at the mare, I sighed to cool my temper down and dropped the needed liquid tablets into Bloom's mouth. "What yah tryin to do?"

"Settle down. She's my secretary and will immediately calm down when swallowing-" I received a red liquid pill spat from the said earth pony and groaned in disgust while wiping the pills off my cheeks. "…Or not. Please stay calm Ms-"

"Haha!" Bloom pinned Applejack to the grass and smiled madly. My eyes widened when detecting the earth pony's sudden paleness and traces of blood upon her lips. Somepony must have taunted her into their kind…

"Haysing must see this…" I snatched both Applejack and Bloom's arms and laced them around mine, ignoring Applejack's frown and Bloom's giggling fits.

"See what? The trailer! I'm sure he's seen it and…." As she continued ranting and jabbering, my ears flopped in exhaustion. This was going to be the most tiresome nigh since the Clompsylvania sleepover!

_Rainbow Dash's P.O.V._

For the next half hour, the prince, Spike, and I barricaded the swarmed doors and windows of Twilight's home and paced frequently for any brilliant escaping route astray. Okay, at least I was. Spike continued begging himself to forget Rarity's 'sorrows and whatnot, while the prince was watching over an unconscious Twilight. The only two thoughts that kept my energetic veins boosting were their chemistry and my anger toward those squirming changelings. Somepony must've phoned in Queen Chrysalis, and what about Canterlot kingdom? Have they swarmed that kingdom with ours? What about here? What about Princess Celestia?

"Your majesty." I bowed before Prince Artemis, restraining my frantic tone to a more polite one. "Are you able to contact her highness from this location?" Yet to my annoyance, he didn't answer me. When I glanced up at him from his dominating height, I noticed that his sea green eyes were foggy like an oceanic harbor was among foggy clouds, and he was subconsciously rocking a slurring Twilight back and forth.

"….Needs a notion for adequate central tendency…" She rolled her head back delicately, letting her straight indigo mane hide tickle the tip of her nose. Startled from the continuing rampage of sabotaging creatures outside, I switched to my original loyally frantic mode.

"Your majesty, please come to your moon given senses or so help me I'll-" I paused and trailed my eyes to my sweating hooves. "I-I'll-"

"You wouldn't!" Spike jogged toward us, and I rolled my eyes. Finally the baby dragon came to his senses about somepony other than Rarity! It wasn't that I was green with envy or angry about it or anything, but gee! Maybe Twilight should've done a bit more research on the study of baby dragon's hormones and learn something form that!

"You wouldn't what?" Prince Artemis came out of his trance, looking expectingly at me. I, being the victim of a tragically easy debate shrugged.

"Nothing….but what about your older sister, her highness?" Artemis grew pale from my question and gingerly placed a cooing librarian on her coach. "She….she probably knows I'm-we're in grave danger, miss…" I raised my right hoof over my brow with a firm grin.

"Rainbow Dash, weather pony and holder of the element of loyalty at your service, SIR!" Never would I admit that I've always wanted to say those exact words in that exact format. The prince nodded and directed his attention upon Spike.

"And you, dragon? What is your dutiful purpose under the household of Miss Twilight Spark-" The house jiggled and rumbled, sending Artemis and Spike on their bellies. Twilight held tightly onto the coach in her sleep, and I, being the pegasus, floated over the rest of my friends before landing steadily back on ground.

"What just happened," Spike whispered to himself, yet I was able to hear and give him a convincing slap on the back.

"Don't worry, Scales. We're getting out of here soon and-" Some idiot smacked him or herself into Twilight's kitchen window, and the glass shattered several yards from the kitchen counters. A few shards of glass cut Owlycious and Spike, knocking him off his feet.

"Ow…" Spike moaned, rubbing his wounds naively. Artemis ripped some strands off his midnight black cape and draped them upon his wounds. I would've helped, yet my main purpose at that moment was to kick some sorry blood sucker's butt!

"Get yourself over here you-" An alabaster hoof kicked me repeatedly in the stomach and slapped my lips, dying them blood red. Licking the strands of blood off, I aimed for the mysterious pony's side, only to be rocketed in a rough grasp from my mane and tail. Then, he or she sent me rolling into Twilight's wooden perched desk, and I knocked several stacks of paper from the desk and to my burning scalp. "What…who-"

"Now you know me better than that, Dash _darling_."

_Pinkie Pie's P.O.V._

The snarling changelings were coming in on me, from both sides. Everywhere I turned, desperate for an exit, they piled up on me and aimed for my face. Biting my numb tongue, I skipped quickly and skimmed through the few but spacious rooms of the trailer for the seventy-fifth time, aching for somepony not running and wild to rescue me from this…this nightmare.

Wait a minute! I paused with glazing eyes in front of the mini kitchen, daydreaming about the fateful day I became the elemental holder of laughter. It seemed like aeons ago, when in the mental chambers of reality, I knew that it was only a couple of days ago. So much has changed since then. Now instead of just us five mares excited over the next adventure, we had three new stallion friends. I figured it'd be wonderful because now Spike wouldn't be lonely and…I adored Haysing's company out of them all. But now, I was so unsure and ready to smack my own self. Why would these changelings attack me alone anyway? I'm nopony special like Haysing, who was smart and sensitive and sensible and all of those sacred s words!

Lost in thought, a pony had finally managed to kick her way into the trailer, joining the strained changelings surrounding me at a slow but sly pace. "Trixie," I breathed tiredly. 'Let her do her tricks,' I begged to myself, feeling fatigue grip my hooves. 'I just want to sleep…'

"Do you wish to wake up from this," the show mare teased, summoning a slivery plush cloud for me to lay my head on. I hesitated at first, knowing that Trixie wasn't the most trustworthy pony around. Soon however, she pushed me onto the cloud, and I was too weak to defend myself. Draping a thin blanket on me, Trixie smiled almost motherly at me, while I stared at her suspiciously.

"Why are you and…" I yawned, now suddenly even more exhausted than I was standing up. "…being so nice to me…"She chuckled lightly and dipped her chin in my direction.

"It's a secret…" Her voice dropped lower as she whispered, "it's your blood and not mine." Apparently, I was able to make out her words and awaken from my sleepy spell. Struggling to push my blanket off of me, I frowned in a panic and wailed at the top of my breath.

"LET ME OUT, VAMP!" Trixie only cackled demonically, and Gilda soon joined her with sharpened, golden claws ready to claw my very face.

"We'll be brief," Gilda joked darkly, examining her claws one last time before approaching my cloud prison. If only Dash were here to destroy this cloud! Or better yet, if only Haysing and his buddies were here to rescue me from these vamped villains! They'd know what to do, wouldn't they?

"I call the first bite," Trixie decreed, licking her lips hungrily. Gilda only growled strangely at her and flickered her reptilian tongue.

"You must remain patient, you vixen! Time is of the essence, for the master has ordered for Chrysalis to drink her first-"

"She's INJURED you numbskull! if you'd even stayed at your post here, you'd know!" While they bickered, I saw somepony's silhouette at the corner of my eye. Somepony was under the kitchen counter! I did pray for their safety, while keeping my eyes upon the fighting vamps.

"You're such a flirtatious wench, Trix," Gilda snapped, raising her claws up. I determined that that was a warning of physical abuse and gulped to myself. "We were BOTH THERE!"

"Let's just get this OVER WITH!"

"GLAD TO!"

"NICE NIGHT, EH LADIES?" All three of us turned to the two stallions fist fighting the surrounding and scampering changelings. Haysing winked at me with a smirk, and I returned the gesture. Jay, the announcer, cleared his throat and smiled jokingly charmingly at the vamps. "Sorry ladies. I thought that we were keeping a up with a LOUDER discussion over such…circumstances…" He and Haysing head butted five changelings at once, and each tiny creature pinned their selves down in a jumble like hit bowling pins. As they continued fighting, I held back my laughter, as both vamps attempted to jump them. Jay and Haysing felt their approach and flipped them painfully on their backs.

"You dare to defy CHRYSALIS?" Haysing backflipped over Gilda and nodded like a cheerful puppy receiving a doggy treat.

"You bet yah fine horses…Subordinates aren't so much fun, huh? Come on vamp, we have lives unlike you!" Both Trixie and Gilda tried to smother Haysing at the same time, only to have him and Jay knock their heads together and giggle as they fell back. Haysing dashed to me once the fight was able to be resumed by only Jay and sprinkled some neon yellow dust on me. I sneezed confetti, making a complete fool out of myself. But before I was able to shrink away, the bonds of the cloud turned loose and lax, and Haysing grinned cunningly at me.

"Some pony you are…sneezing-"

"Stupidly," I croaked with a tiny giggle. He shook his head and cupped my chin. Feeling his gloved hooves on my chin made my stomach vibrate, and I wasn't even starving!

"No…Uniquely." Now, my face was sizzling, as if eggs could've been cooked as omelets on my very cheeks. Whistling off my nervous mood, I hopped with Haysing and a panting Jay off the demolished trailer and eyed Jay sympathetically. He attained numerous cuts on his forehead, chest line, ankles, and gut. And when peering at Haysing, I gasped. His stomach was so drastically bloody, and he needed urgent help!

Haysing must've seen me panic and twitch because his warm hooves soon gripped mine. My whole string line of worries soon dissolved under his silver gaze, and his eyes were way prettier and mind numbing than any cloud or fog or frosted cupcake I have ever seen. And during this whole moment, my face was still burning without a clear explanation.

"I'm going to be a okay, Pinkie. You just worry about your own self. Do you know why these…goofs…attacked you here in the first place?" I shook my head no. "Well, they detected samples of our own blood within these walls. They knew we were then keeping you, the elemental holder of laughter, captive. And if they're able to get you, the elements…will fall to them and soon to him." His expression darkened at the mentioning of 'him', and my resources slammed into my mind.

"You mean…Nightmare Moon?" But before he could answer me, we were both pinned by two ponies. I laid my eyes on a cowpony hat reaching to the moon and grazing above a frowning mare's face. "AJ!"

"Now what were you thinkin Pinkie? Staying with these troublemaking-"

"In her defense," I heard Haysing mutter under Parker's grip. "….She was being bullied."

"And ponies are being BITTEN," Parker shouted. "Ms. Bloom is in the bloody mess and-" Jay clomped Parker's mouth with his hooves with a frown before turning to us.

"Do forgive 's this about...about Bloom?" Glad to have obtained our attention, Parker tenderly dragged a moaning pastel mare with a curly red mane and thin-rimmed glasseS to us. As Haysing examined her from his position, Jay draped a rubber yellow hoof glove and smeared the traces of blood onto an empty peti dish and sealed it tightly. "Comes and goes, ladies. "That's our story for DNA! Now Miss Applejack, where do you suppose one with injuries would-"

"Good night Sunshine from the streaming rivers!" Applejack dragged me into a full fledged gallop in the direction of our hometown. "Twilight and everyone's gone missin! And with these dang changeling everywhere, we gotta go check on 'em!" The three stallions followed as quickly as they could after us, with Parker trailing behind us and frowning.

"Now listen here, Apple-" We all turned, as Applejack braked unto the dust. Coughing from the clouds of dust reaching my throat, I held back an audible gasp. Twilight's treehouse was rattled and tipped, almost to the comparison point of the destroyed trailer.

Even with the many questions running through my mind, I knew that soon changeling bottom was going to be kicked in precisely three…two….

"CHARGE!"

**That whole 'first bite' skit was a little inspiration from the recent Van Helsing movie with the brides of Dracula. By the way in this version, none of the ponies are married or are going to be married to Nightmare Moon just because they're called his brides. In the original story, they're all in a twisted clique of 'sisters', and that is what inspired me to write about some of the past villianesses of the MLP series being the 'ring leaders' of the whole 'bitten sister' gang. I hope you all understand the plot line so far, and thanks for viewing! **


	12. Improvises

Chapter 11

**I decided to oddly transition this fan tale into third story instead of first story from several perspectives; I feel like this will keep up with the sudden 'change' from pony to pony. You guys will soon see, and thanks for continuing!**

Haysing had to grip his hooves onto Pinkie Pie's shoulders; she and Applejack had some leg power. They took off nonstop until their foreheads pounded the door. And once they entered, Parker even said a silent prayer for the changelings!

"And I thought the brides had some battery power left to stomp on," Parker panted, while holding the rosemary pendant in his hooves. Tossing it to Haysing, he jammed his hooves into the skulls of many changelings with the techniques taught from ancient masters to Haysing and to him. "Give some of the neckline torture to those slob brides! And where's the-"

"Garlic necklace?" Haysing ruffled his massive coat for air, releasing its contents and knives that made the groups of savaged creatures flee for cover. The vampire hunter smirked at the undead servants' foolishness and tossed the garlic to Parker. "Now you go save that tough apple your found in the forests."

Blushing but cursing, Parker nodded urgently and flipped over the attacking numbskulls. While he was aiding a reluctant Applejack, Jay was dodging and trying to reason with some of the entering ponies.

Dash immediately recognized the 'weenie' as the most reasoning professor of the group and would soon use that as her advantage. But until then, the cyan pegasus kicked those merciless suckers to the curve and snatched Jay into a pinned position. "Idiot! Don't you know what those possessed ponies will do to you?!"

"Don't you know that they're your friends?" Dash bit her lip, knowing that the weenie had struck an emotional and true point in herself. As the loyal elemental holder, Dash would've saved the several drooling, griping, moaning souls entangled in webs of servitude and blood for her own life. But on the contrary, blood was still blood spread out, and she wasn't a fool. Once a pony was bitten, she and Jay saw what the leading demon was now capable of doing; wiping emotions.

So why was it that a studying and fighting professor like him was more reluctant than she?

"Get your facts straight!" Dash helped the unsure professor up and faced Rarity, who was now cornering a cowering Spike. "I'll assemble some of these bozos to their mommas! You and Parker bench here just get Spike, Twi and the prince!"

"The prince?! He's here?!"

"What are you, four?" Dash grabbed the cylindrical device hanging in Jay's lab coat pocket and examined them with wide eyes. "What the-"

"DON'T!" Parker wretched the device from Dash's hooves before she scowled, snagged a bucket of icy water, and jumped the oncoming clans of changelings. Turning to Jay, Parker whacked his comrade with the hydro-grenade. "Idiot-"

"Wow you and Dashie sound alike," Pinkie buzzed in a sing-song voice, while tasseling and passing demon after demon with a laughing Haysing. "We're playing demon-ball. Wanna give it a try Mr. Grumpy Hooves?"

Parker huffed, insulted by the nickname, and joined Applejack once more. She, to his misfortune, was panting and looking quite tiresome. "Energy must be absorbed by their deadly wingspan, judging by the quality of their swiss holes and vibration mimics. And because this very settlement is built in a hive-like structure-"

"Enough Jibber jabbering!" Applejack gave one last fearsome kick before swaying and slurring without knowing. "W-We got to s-ave…Twi…" Trixie and Gilda appeared once more and grabbed the pale cowpony by the shoulders. "Haysing….Pinkie…"Parker managed to catch the fainting pony bridal style before resuming their fight with the demons.

Her laughable friend was the first to hear her, as was one dizzied Rarity. "Apples…" Still in his cornered position, Spike nodded with a positive smile to his beloved.

"Yeah Rarity! Remember who buck kicks them…who's your _honest_ friend-"

"Oh shut up!" Chrysalis used her long wings to trip over the poor baby dragon and into a pit of starving changelings. But before he was able to encounter their dripping fangs in one fall, a warm, glowing energy lifted him out of the death pit and into the arms of one smiling heroine.

"Twilight! You're awake!"

"Thanks to the awesomest sonic rainbow flyer and all-time pegasus in Cloudsale and Ponyville!" Dash threw the empty bucket at a teasingly grinning Twilight, and while Dash was lost in her self-celebration, Haysing, Jay, Pinkie, Prince Artemis, Twilight, Spike, Applejack, and Parker huddled once more at the top of the staircase. Most of the house was safe from any attacking changelings.

"Where are the brides," Jay wondered aloud, while hammering one leftover changeling without a care.

"Where's Rarity," Pinkie gasped.

"And Fluttershy and Big Mac," Applejack added. Parker waved his phone in front of her face.

"At least the fillies are safe with that zebra and others in the Unknown HQ of safety."

"And where in Equestria is that yah toyin' mingle masher?"

"Look." Parker face hoofed with a little less politeness in his voice. "I know you care more than most….like some did…but the point now is to pay attention and get there quickly!"

"I got another text," Jay announced confidently, more to a smiling and cheering Dash from the ceiling. "Reinfield is with them and sedated…I wonder who would've thought-" His musings were interrupted by a feminine cry that sounded like circling, wailing banshees. Their cries seemed to have struck the clouds above, and now each pony and dragon was covering his or her ears and holding back curses. Well, some had more slippery tongues than others.

"Stop yer cursin varmit!"

"I can't help it!"

"She wasn't talking to you weenie!"

"Everypony just come down and-"

Twi! We're gonna DIE!"

"We're absolutely, positively, certainly, officially NOT going to-" The treehouse Twilight and Spike once called their home was sabotaged by thousands and thousands of bitten ponies, all too familiar for her insides to handles. "I think…"The wailings deceased, but the mobs were now led by the three brides, Fluttershy, Big Macintosh, and Rarity.

"They're seeking BLOOD," Pinkie leapt into both Parker and Haysing's arms and cried softly in Haysing's glove compartment.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Parker scowled, now wearing the rosemary pendant and flashing it. "You want the blood of a conquer, demons?" He held out his hooves and pinned many. "Come and GET IT!" The ponies were now dissolving into light brown dust, making both Pinkie, Dash, Twilight, Spike, and Applejack's stomachs cripple. They're own friends were going to die because somepony so dastardly and demonic possessed them to his own demise. Sometimes quietness was torturous to the tongue of the pained, more specifically Applejack.

"Why you dirty, pesky, cotton hick, son OF A- AHHH!" Gilda grabbed Applejack by her blonde mane, and Trixie dug her hooves into Applejacks' paralyzing her in the air.

"AJ!" Pinkie was now up and leaping for her friend, yet Haysing was forced to restrain her for the better of the elements. Twilight, meanwhile, wasn't restrained by anypony because Dash was blocked by a trembling Jay, and Spike was too still with fear to even consider blocking another. She shut her eyes tightly and concentrated on a recent but deadly levitation spell that was said to have zapped all of the energy out of the legendary Star Swirl the Bearded until his last breath.

It was, indeed, a dangerous spell for only the highest and most promising unicorns with sorcery skills that challenged the faces of life and death with a charging horn of perfected proximity and dexterity. For four years, Twilight had begged and begged the princess, her parents, and even her foal-sitter, the easy going and fun-loving Princess Cadence, into trying out the spell. "You're only so young and yet far too determined for your own good," she mused with a note of fear in her grateful, soprano voice. "Twilight, don't let every prize be the one you have to earn. Let them shine until you know, you _feel_ in your heart, that you are ready."

"But when will that be," Twilight whined, dragging a stuffed Smarty Pants carelessly. "I can't' feel when I am ready, Cay. It's just not possible!" Cadence only nuzzled her dearly and opened the oven for a shiny, delicious batch of birthday cupcakes ready to be eaten.

"You will. But please stop fretting on your birthday, Twi! It's your day to celebrate. Now who wants a cupcake?"

"I do!"

Needless to say, Twilight stopped worrying about the long forgotten spell, realizing that cupcakes and patience fit her timely schedule of constant adaptions. That is, until she scanned her library quickly for a spell that could save her paralyzed friend.

She teleported the hefty book of chanting spells and flipped hastily to the levitation chapters. "Self…Self..Self-levitation! Step one…Position your feet to the angle and direction of where you'd like to levitate." Twilight did so with ease and a worrisome glance at a dragged Applejack. "Step two…Aim your horn to the sky…"Being indoors, Twilight aimed her horn at the ceiling that would take months to repair in damages. "Step three…the chant…_Acoma Acoma Dednuse Quail….Eleka zee Ball Rumba Tail…" _Her tail flapped to the rhythm of her chant, and the balls under Twilight's hooves vibrated and floated centimeters off the ground. "Acoma Acoma Vincy Place….." She was now physically floating now, and grinning ear to ear at her success. "_Self Acoma, Self Acoma Ha-"_

"STOP!" All at once, images of her family, friends, princess, and her prince Artemis flung and stirred inside her skull. And as Twilight's body automatically flopped back on solid ground, her eyes shut. "Twilight?"

Prince Artemis' head was spinning like a turbine, but that didn't mean that he wasn't concerned for the librarian he escorted that night. Nudging her ever so slightly, Artemis felt his concern and fears rise as the hungry changelings took notice of her and licked their lips. "Twilight..Please wake up…They're after you and your friends…"He was now shaking her like a mad pony now, but all the lonesome prince wanted was to see his closest friend smile once more with timidly flushing cheeks. "No.."Her face was as pale as the moonlight, and he could barely hear a heartbeat.

_'She's alive…But soon another won't be…'_

"AHH!" Rarity had managed to persuade Spike close to her fangs, and now fangs were inching into Spike's gums. Dresses were formulated and slinked onto Gilda, Trixie, Chrysalis, Rarity, and Fluttershy. Spike carried a red rose in his \ dripping teeth. For all the prince and the hunters and Pinkie knew, their friends were finished. And so very soon, those around them would be finished also.

**By the way, the chant Twilight chanted was made up. Thanks for viewing, lovely people.**


	13. Teleportations

Chapter 12

_In the Canterlot Kingdom…_

Shining Armor crept through the empty halls of Canterlot Castle with a grim smirk. The funny part about his worrisome stages as Captain of the Guard was the fact that he was now deeply worried about both his wife and little sister, and Twilight was often the supposed worrier for siblings, not him.

Suddenly while in the halls, a private officer bluntly ran into Shining, which startled both the stallion and the colt. "C-Ca-Captain?!"

"Your explanatory task, private?" It was difficult to keep a stony face while ponies were now missing or concerned about, but Shining was not too bad of an actor. It was easy for him to tell judging by the stuttering and nervousness of the young private.

"S-Several down and enslaved in ropes, sir."

"Have you tried the hit and run sidestep, private?"

The private officer adverted his grey eyes away from Shining with hesitation. "W-We d-did, sir. That resulted in the d-distractors being tied with the captives."

Shining frowned to himself in dimensional thoughts, knowing craftily that the holiday gates were also an emergency route from underground, able to hold millions of ponies and save just about as much from overground. If he could just convince the neighboring commanders to position their attacks for the captives to narrow bases….

"Sir?" Shining snapped out of his trance right on time, for Commander Jets was retrieving the private.

"What are you still standing here for private? Get your flank back-" Jets' sky blue eyes and mouth laughed respectfully for the newly wedded. "Captain…So sorry…We were just about to deliver you a message-"

"Are the holiday gates still shut?" Jets blinked rapidly, dazed by the oblivious question.

"Er…Yes of course Captain-"

"I want you to deliver this message to your neighboring mares and stallions in charge; open them. Open them for the changelings to chase a hooful of daring souls. Then when they have left, immediately position the captives without untying them. This will not raise suspicions for them. When they return, keep them open. Another group well hidden and bigger will sneak into the bushy ends cornering the gates' sides. Underneath those bushes and in that pit is a tunnel that leads to the underground escaping route. I will soon send you a map of the pit, but you must promise me that you'll give it to your most trustworthy, leading and hiding pony in charge. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir yes SIR!" Once Jets had saluted, Shining had nodded him to be dismissed. While Jets skittered off, Shining bit off his golden breastplate and emptied a thin but legible map written from his Grandfather Perseus and Grandmother Metis' hooves. He extended it to the private with a wink.

"What's your name, private?"

"League Hailstorm SIR!" Shining nodded with satisfaction and jokingly slapped the colt's back.

"Good then! Strong you are, a champ like you can handle a map and pit, can you? Send that to Jets first thing, Hail."

Hail shyly imitated Commander Jets. "S-Sir yes sir!"

"Dismissed." Hailstorm nodded and skipped after Jets. And once he left, Shining was now free for the blissful moment of visiting his sick and exhausted princess.

Not just a week ago, Princess Cadence had fallen into what the Equestrian forces, specialists, and degreed doctors prescribed as a pre-shock coma. But for her husband, it was a more twisted theory.

Not every pony had two tiny, circular bite marks that drew drips of blood on their necks, now did they?

The captain was soon hit by another shocking surprise; doctors were fleeing Canterlot. And to think, doctors were ironically ranked as the most brave and courageous stallions and mares of all Canterlot! They were only running from mere changelings that probably stood for wannabe rebellions thanks to their swiss legged queen. But perhaps while in his wife's sleeping chamber, Shining Armor would discover more puzzle pieces for the huge picture.

He knocked three times on the thin door just in case a young nurse was tending her daily checkup of blood pressure, heart beat rate, jerking patterns, and so on. Luckily for Shining, no response was heard of from the other side. He quietly tip toed in the mauve and magenta room with a melancholic grin and hopped gracefully onto the pearl white and golden king sized bed they once shared together before the changeling attacks.

Princess Mi Amore Cadenza was far prettier than any piece of furniture, jewelry, or even dress in the princess chambers. Her pastel hair, curled at the ends, flowed gently off the crown of her head and onto the fluffy pillows. Her pink complexion paled noticeably, but her beauty would've never been wavered with a milky white complexion. And the dress Cadence wore was just a simple, deep violet gown that fell from her chest line to her mid thighs, and never was there a princess that made every nurse desire such a simple dress aside from her.

But the trait that Shining Armor would've enforced pain on himself to see was her eyes, those lavender orbs that brought the strong, rightfully solemn and honorable captain to his knees and last breath. They promised him comfort, peace, and love…Had the changelings taken away that much of him with only sneezes of their dust?

No! Shining Armor growled to himself, pecked his wife on the nose, and angrily left the room. He was not going to be fooled with such superstitions about changeling dust ! Shining Armor wasn't a foolish private joking around in the stables. He was Captain of the Guard, and superstitions were totally, absolutely, without question ridiculous. Every mentally stable and averagely aged pony knew that such myths were spread by the power-hungry devils their selves, and their dust only was a post factor of their cloning abilities. Didn't they?

Once Shining opened the vast windows of his private chamber, he realized that he had no time at all for simple assumptions. Guards as many as a quarter of the full brigade were tied like slaves by the repulsive rebels, and villagers were chased constantly to and fro. Many of the guards were still enforcing battle in either offensive or defensive states, but the experienced captain knew more than to let his everlasting and promising team down. It was similar to the bountiful friendship Twilight shared with her friends.

Wait! Maybe Twilight was in the pits of this gruel mess with him! It was mandatory and vital of him to send a letter at once to Princess Celestia, wasn't it? Maybe Shining was becoming a stressful pony let loose with flushing cheeks and bipolar moods like Twilight, but wouldn't she chase down the world's ends and beginnings for him?

'Yes,' he realized with a migraine and narrowing blue eyes. She would, and she would and possibly will do a drastically wonderful job at worrying the heck out of every other pony for her? Who knows? She was probably inn her way right now by inflicted train or hooves. What if she was injured? Supposedly bitten like Cadence? What if they both along with him were all bitten in one circling web of lies with the ponies they once trusted?

Staring back at the chaos, Shining decided that one more hint would've persuaded him perfectly into warning Celestia in a letter. He leapt out of his room and into the hustling crowds filling the streets with rattled hooves, screams, and alien cackles.

"Excuse me sir-"

"Oh just shut up!"

"Ma'am-"

"They're coming, sunny! They'e out for us ALL!"

"Um…sweetheart-"

"Mommy! I want my MOM!" Shining was to say the least, truly baffled. It seemed that the only faces he met were faces of the aggressive, the moody, the insane, and the broken. And when he tried to yell out for any solider or officer's attention, he would ignore him or simply be too tackled by a changeling or passerby to care. Two days ago, Canterlot was perfectly at its tops in success, tourism, and friendly mannerisms. What they hay happened?

"And I was just like Tracey…that Jay concert will have you totally stoked and plastered. Am I right or righter?"

"Yep. Totally. But Chloe, what like happened to Mo?"

"Mo Shmo, girl! Like gawsh! He doesn't like reply to any of my like messages or calls? Is he like seriously considering me a dumped mare, Tiff?"

"I have like no idea girl. You know-"

"Pardon me ladies." Smiling politely, Shining bowed to the teenage mares sitting calmly at a coffee cafe. He could tell that they were oblivious to the chaos with their own problems. The neon green mare named Chloe had golden eyes and a light, blight blue mane and wore a denim dress. Her shorter friend named Tiffany was pale yellow with a dark brown mane and rosy red eyes. Shining realized that they were the nearest sane ponies in Canterlot at that moment, but he was desperate for input. "I'm-"

"Gawsh babe. Sit your self down." Tiffany pushed a spare chair before him and suggestively winked. Chloe, meanwhile, could only blush embarrassingly at her friend's actions. They may have both been clueless tourists, but Chloe always was the mare with common sense. And judging by the golden breastplate on Shining's muscular chest, they both were liked doomed.

"Oh…my GAWSH TIFF!" Chloe sat her petite friend up and thrashed drips of her mocha at her face. "Are you like MAD?!"

"Canterlot is," Shining muttered bitterly. "If you haven't noticed."

"See bab- I mean-"

"Captain Shining Armor at your service." He held out his hooves to kiss theirs, and Tiffany happily accepted his gesture with a wink at Chloe. Chloe only groaned and shoved her friend back in her seat.

"Yeah thanks Captain. But as for this so-called 'madness', we're like tourists from Clomp and like took this as some…holiday ritual…Strange as it seems…They're not always that hostile, are they? See, changelings aren't exactly fond of us…"

"Miss, the changelings here are rebels to our kingdom. My wife is in a supposed coma with bite marks on her neck, and the citizens are devastated by the oncoming and increasing attacks-"

"Say that again," Tiffany demanded with wide eyes, recognizing a clue in Shining's words. Puzzled, Shining attempted to oblige.

"Citizens are devastated?"

"No before that."

"The changelings here are rebels-"

"NO! After that!"

"My wife is in a supposed coma…"

"With bite marks!" Tiffany cheered triumphantly and spun a confused Chloe around. "Chloe! Vampirism!" Both Chloe and Shining gave unamused frowns.

"Like, Tiffy, are you like five? This is like the real deal. This is more real than like…Clompsyvania's last auction-"

"Clompsyvania?"

"It's the abandoned town of our ancestors," Tiffany answered while snickering. "And I think I know what's going on? Chloe! Remember when Daddy told us about his friend's butler who was the friend of one friend of an ally for the legendary Haysing?"

"He's like insane-"

"Then explain the pictures in Daddy's room we once saw!" Her eyes grew foggy while witnessing a sudden changeling gnarling his claws into the skull of a screaming mare. "Biting…Rituals…A prince…That's it! Captain, Mister…Sir…Your wife's in no coma!"

"Then what is she in?"

"Okay you two have to promise not to freak out…"Tiffany took a deep breath and extended her hooves into the air. "She's…out there, subconsciously…But Daddy once told me that all souls will be adjoined with….Master Thanatos…I think that's his name…"

Shining Armor impatiently adverted his gaze to the opened gates, not in the right mood for wasting precious time. "Forgive me ladies. But how do you expect me to trust you?"

_Back at Twilight's treehouse…_

"Must stay…awake!" Pinkie slumped on Haysing's shoulders, and the hunter was trying terribly hard to stand her back up. Changelings and ponies were still coming by the thousands, and he flashed a glare at Parker and Jay.

"One of you must go retrieve Rayfield from the wanderers, and the other must find safety!"

"Easy for you to say!" Parker sprayed his last shaker of pepper spray into a demon pony's eyes and watched them dully flop into unconsciousness andy twitch soundly. "I'm out of pepper spray, gadget devices, and techniques! Get princy to lift a hoof for once!"

"He's trying to get Miss Twilight Sparkle up and-"

"Did you say Egghead's asleep AGAIN?! Uh- NO! I do NOT think so!" Rainbow Dash promptly landed in front of Prince Artemis and the cradled mare with a scowl. "Step aside, your highness. This is how you wake up Twilight…"She cupped Twilight's cheeks, smiled motherly, and whispered sweetly, "Tired sweetie? Well I know just the treatment…" Dash released Twilight's cheeks, flipped into the air while kicking and jabbing the rears of leftover inflicted ponies, and summoned a cloud right underneath the bookworm's sleeping form. "COLD SHOWER!" She stomped vigorously on the stormy grey cloud, allowing it to precipitate heavy bucketfuls of rain. The damp impact sent Twilight back on her hooves with wide violet eyes, a frizzled coat, and a frizzy, curly indigo mane.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Twilight could only gasp and stutter at Dash's actions; she was that historically enraged and startled to say the least.

"D-Dash…" Her shivering ceased and was replaced with smoking ears and reddening eyes. Dash seemed to have interpreted the message well because she flew off.

"I'm off to find that insane kid… whatever his name is!" But before she reached the windows, ponies surrounded it and flashed their fangs at her. Shocked, Dash was left to succumb to the cowpony biting her multicolor tail. "AJ…Why can't I get out? And let go of me!" Dash was soon huddled in another group pile with the prince, the stallions, and her friends.

"That's explainable Dash…"Jay ushered to the ponies and changelings wounded and attempting to strike back. "We're trapped, the treehouse is soon practically in ruins…And um…do forgive us Twilight…" Twilight only gazed at the ceiling above her tiredly and sadly.

"It doesn't matter. It wasn't any of your guy's fault."

"It kinda is," Dash mumbled with crossed arms.

"Now yah hush Dash," Applejack scolded. "We first must find shelter. How bout may barn, folks? Ah'll drive them suckers along with Poor Big Mac if Ah have to!" All three stallions, even Parker, smiled appreciably at the brave, honest mare.

"Thank you kindly…AJ…" Parker cleared his throat after smiling lopsidedly at Applejack. "But, ahem, before we resume to your barn and plan our next move for these creatures and their leaders, we must find our patient. He is intolerantly mental on ominous degrees; we can't have him moping about in your town, can we ladies?"

"I-I guess not,"Pinkie replied, still subconsciously grasping Haysing's trench coat with ease. "But Hay, guys, why is he so different from the rest of our friends inflicted? Along with the changelings? And those brides that appear off and on?"

"All questions will be answered momentarily." Jay slapped one pony crawling up his back and shortly bowed before Twilight. "You, Twilight Sparkle, must teleport us-"

"Why not I?" Prince Artemis received bows, but he shook his head. "No gentle ponies, tis not recognition that I seek but spells. Twilight has fainted tonight; her energy needs to be preserved for tomorrow. She is not weak, highly the opposite." He smiled genuinely at the embarrassed mare. "But she needs her sorcery strength. Let me teleport you all to AJ's farm."

Haysing turned to his comrades with a thoughtful look. "What do you think, gang?"

"Yeah sure wonderful SWELL!" Parker squealed as one changeling tried to steal his breath mints. "Let's just get the heck out of here!"

"Very well then." Prince Artemis stood bodily in between the huddled group and chanted notes of signaled, active transportation rays. His dark horn was soon ghostly white from the rays of magic, and everypony in the treehouse felt its increasing sweep of dark magic. But before they were able to completely disappear, a baby dragon embracing a cackling mare caught Twilight's eyes, damping them.

"Spike? Spike…" Her croaks ran deaf into the vibrating air, and the clan disappeared before the three brides could lunge at them.

"SHOOT!" Gilda shoved Trixie harshly and stomped all around the wounded changeling and ponies' heads. "We could've have em, sisters! Why must Prince Artemis remain so clueless as to what he is?! It's all your fault, you pompous nopony?"

"The great and powerful Trixie is anypony but a nopony!"

"That doesn't even make sense," Gilda wailed. Trixie only smirked at the griffon's growl and tossed her cerulean tail into her face.

"And I thought the Mane Six lacked a sense of humor…" All of the ponies and changelings laughed automatically. Chrysalis bellowed in laughter the most and raised her arms high into the night.

"Sisters, friends… We finally have a soul to test the 'friendship' of Twilight Sparkle…" She gestured a smirking Rarity with her plush Spike 'toy' drooling and following her aimlessly around. Chrysalis pickled up Spike and cooed creepily. "So cute..But so very soon little dragon…"She summoned a zirconia gem, glistening a soft pink hue, into Spike's hungry claws. "Bite this…" Spike obeyed and was middy disgusted to find his own tongue bleeding without pain. "You see, don't you? Your pain for this gem is numb all because of Rarity….She takes away your sadness….And you'll soon generously give your worries to your grateful older sister, Twilight Sparkle. With you, she'll remain powerless and soon succumb to us last. Get the big idea?" Spike mimicked the nod sent by Rarity and flopped right back into her arms for a nap.

"Don't you all see," the changeling queen asked with excitement flickering her tongue. "We'll take out the Mane Six out one by one, leaving both princy and Twi powerless until their last breaths in EQUESTRIA!" Choruses of laughter echoed in the demolished treehouse until both Big Macintosh and Fluttershy raised their hooves.

"That's all wonderful and darn good jolly," Big Mac mumbled. "But how do yah expect them to succumb-"

"-With the stupid dixie hunters here," Fluttershy finished spitefully. The demons nodded in agreement until Chrysalis snarled.

"Fools! Your master has no limitations to the world of dreams, does he not? We'll just have to wait and see what he conjures. For now my sisters, we must gather living souls in hiding! Everypony must receive the bite!"

_In the Sweet Apple Acres' head barn…_

Once they had arrived, Applejack courteously assembled thick blankets for her friends and laid them gently on the itchy straw grounds. Nopony even seemed to have complained as they tossed and turned in much needed sleep, not even Dash and Parker.

It was a wonder what a sobbing soul could accomplish in front of the most carefree of friends or even strangers.

"Sh…you couldn't help it, my dear-"

"He's my little brother, Artie!"

"Sh….I'm here…And I know that your Spike is a kind, brave soul at first glance. Is he not?" Twilight gazed at Prince Artemis with deep, dark circle beneath her red eyes from crying. She admitted mentally that Spike was brave when he ever so needed to be, and she never doubted his innocence.

"But what if he gets injured? What then?" Twilight slumped her head onto Artemis's bulky shoulders before having a second thought occur in her mind. She quickly scooted off of him and kept a decent distance. "Forgive me-" Artemis raised his strong arms into a friendly embrace, gesturing Twilight back into it.

"There is no need, my friend. Come hither…Tis a late night…" Twilight nodded with tinted red cheeks, shutting her eyes blissfully and absentmindedly smelling his midnight blue mane. The sweet fragrance of dewdrops filled her nostrils, and Twilight smiled in her sleep.

As she was sleeping soundly, Artemis noticed that the only pony awake was Applejack, who was adjusting her thin blanket at a higher perch in the barn. She willingly was watching for them, and Artemis pitied and admired her all the while. "My dear, why tire yourself?"

"Ah beg your pardon your majesty but- OW!" Applejack was soon pricked by a spare thorn in the hay. "Our secret, Artie. Ah thought Applebloom had scanned this dang barn for rose leavings from their festival of floral nab it! Oh, shoot!" Her left hoof was now releasing drips of blood, making Artemis subconsciously lick his lips.

'It's only blood,' he rebuked himself.

'_It is who you are my prince,'_ that same, sonorous voice echoed in his mind. _'Embark and embrace your destiny…You will soon be ours…'_

"Ours," Artemis whispered, now dizzy from the odd sensations occurring and flipping in his mind and stomach. Before he could apologize to Applejack out front for his strange behavior, he slumped tiredly.

Everypony in that barn would soon, so very soon, be visited by the demon they had longed and wished to have perished so long ago.

**Just to be clear, the ponies bitten so far are Fluttershy, Big Macintosh, Derpy, Rarity, Spike, Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, and others. Cadence is also bitten, but in a coma thanks to her 'connection' with Chrysalis from the wedding clone mishap. **

**The changelings are just their under their queen's command, Chrysalis. And speaking of that queen, Chrysalis, Gilda, and Trixie are the three 'brides' and have been controlled by the dream stalker, Nightmare Moon, for his bidding until half of the Mane Six are bitten and under his command.**

**The ponies not bitten yet are Applejack, R-Dash, Twilight, Pinkie, Artemis, Haysing, Jay, and Parker. The ones hiding aren't either. **

**Is it starting to all come together now? I hope it is, do forgive me if I have offended your personal taste in this show and the movies parodied, and thanks for viewing this so far.**


	14. Cupcakes

Chapter 13

_Pinkie's dreams…_

Pinkie's dreams were hardly ever predictable. One night, she dreamed fondly about being whisked away on cotton candy clouds, (thanks to a specific guilty pleasure,) while drinking pyramids of chocolate milk. Another night was her first night under a meteor shower with rockets landed by Twilight and Rainbow Dash circulating the night sky! So if one considered Pinkie morally insane, her dreams would alter the average pony's brain train backwards.

Tonight was a wonderful exception, and she was now in her beautiful lucid dream, flying sleepily on blankets of buttered popcorn and carmel pie. She dipped her hooves into the sugary goo, before licking one clean and dipping the other into a sac of salty popcorn. "Mm…Carmel corn…" But then, the treat stuck on her bare hoof dissolved into thin air, and its traces attracted a shadowy figure cloaked from head to hoof.

Assuming it was a lucid figure of Haysing, Pinkie waved enthusiastically in his direction. "You! Haysing! WHOOP! Some ride, huh? Isn't this super duper exciting-" The figure jumped to her side, and draped his cloak around her. "Thanks a million thanks, Hay-"

"Of course beloved mistress…." The slithery voice automatically made Pinkie's sky blue eyes darken in fear; the creature of the night was back to taunt her, just like it had so rudely done when Haysing and his friends were around.

Pinkie grabbed a sling-shot out of thin air, being an amazingly talented lucid dreamer and very accurately aware of her subconscious surroundings. Aiming it at Nightmare Moon's forehead, the party pony descended her flying blanket on land and backed slowly away from the monstrous villain.

"Wh-How do you know-"

"Haysing?" Pinkie nodded dumbly, earning a chuckle from him. "Fair enough. He's a fugitive by the law…along with those other self-righteous peasants….they out of your whole pathetic race assume with pompous poses that they…"Nightmare Moon's eye sockets glowed white in anger. "-Can challenge….a GOD!" Boulders the size of Pinkie's bedroom almost torn and sent her flying dead, but luckily her dexterity and velocity were quick elements. "That Jay with his EGO! He's not the first to assume he's in love….He's not the worst…"

"OOH! Jay's in love?" Nightmare growled maniacally and conjured his most depressing spells, soothing the jumpy pony into a stilling trance of self-loathing. "Just SIT STILL! You may be fully conscious before the awakening hours of day, Pinkamena Diane Pie, but I have laid my mark!" The party pony whimpered as Nightmare Moon traced the stinging mark icily with a chilly hoof. "As I was saying…there's Parker the lost husband of another one…."

"Another one? What-" Nightmare Moon zipped her lips tightly with a swing of his head, and soon the being pinned her into a painful position and narrowed his hypnotizing eyes straight through her soul.

"You are my servant…unfortunately not the first….But we'll soon have our last laugh…" A random cupcake with glistening white icing was summoned in Nightmare Moon's hooves, and he chuckled wickedly at the treat. "Mistress of Laughter…share your gratitude with our dear hunter…and we'll have our last laugh!" Both cackled madly in the nightmare, one with hateful pride and the other controlled hopelessly to under his bloody hooves.

The next morning, birds chirped melodically near Applejack's ears, and the sun kissed her beckoningly for another bright day full of handwork, sunny fields with fresh apples to munch on, and friendship to spread around.

Well, it would've been that way if it wasn't for those hunters! But once Applejack barely glanced at the sleeping stallion below her, her emerald eyes fought for another peak. Parker seemed so pale, so ghostly pale in his sleep, and was mumbling something clearly incoherent. And if there was one thing that honest mare knew about her very self, it was that she couldn't stand mysteries without solving them.

It was the perfect time for investigating; everypony 'sleeping over' in the barn that night was dead asleep except for Applejack, and Parker was the closest to her. So as she leaned near his mumbling mouth, she couldn't help but smirk proudly back at her worries. It was all too easy!

"Don't walk up there," Parker moaned sleepily, grasping Applejack's neck. The poor mare next to him was being choked to death by his surpassingly effortless grip, even when she tried to gently kick him off of her. Asleep or not, Applejack wasn't exactly in the right mood for an emergency room visit, and hospitals were probably chaotic under the chaos around Equestria.

"Mel…Sorry…Never l-leave…me…He's not for you-"

"I aint goin anywhere!" Applejack turned as red as a delicious apple caught in autumn when Parker hugged and cradled her in his sleep. He wore a kindhearted smile that any mare that night had never seen, well except for his 'Mel'. But nonetheless, it made Applejack melt like butter drying in the sunlight.

"Gi-Git offa me!"

"Never leave-"

"AH AM RIGHT 'ERE YOU JACKED JACKRABBIT!"

"Let me hear your voice…"

"You're gonna here from my lawyer if yah don't stop-" Parker's dry lips grazed on Applejack's, and the gesture sent the cowpony tumbling into the hay bundle next to them. With a devious smirk, Applejack ideally shook the bits and twigs of straw off her orange coat, and Parker was soon covered in it.

"What the hay…" Jay stirred from unpleasant dreams just after Applejack had her 'refreshing' session and bursted into a laughing fit at the unbelievable sight. "Y-You…" He wiped tears from his silver eyes. "-You shook to P-PARKER HA!" Jay then tripped over the slumping Dash, making her hoist his face to her fiery eye level.

"What's it to yah? First our friends, now us!"

"Stop that dang cruddy act, Dash." Applejack draped her wooly blanket on Parker, figuring that he'd need the extra comfort anyway. "We all may not be of the best of friends right now, but y'all both gotta cool it-"

"Me? Miss,-"

"And you can cut that act!" Dash grabbed Jay by the shoulders and shoved him off of her. "We're not 'Misses' Bucko!"

"Watch your language…." Twilight's moan made the three ponies gaze at her sympathetically, remembering what had happened to Spike and what she had tried to do.

"That stupid Egghead…" Dash sighed in defeat and wiped the strands of straw off her stomach and cutie mark. "She's only a fool to the face of danger….Yet I guess we all are…"

"I'll say!" Parker had finally sat himself up and pulled hay strands off of his lab coat and golden mane. "Now back to business! I was thinking-" Parker's comrade's giggles made his voice cease and his cranky mood increase. "What could possibly and already be amusing you, Jay?"

Jay only seesawed his eyebrows and shook his flank with an immaturely humorous flare. "Nothing. I just didn't know that the chicken look was an act to COOP UP WITH!" As he tripped onto the straw with laughter, Dash and Applejack bit their reddening lips to the best of their ability. However, Dash soon wasn't able to restrict herself as she fell next to Jay and gripped her sides.

"Oh…OH BUCKING APPLES! HA!" She literally rolled all around the barn, around their sleeping comrades and friends. "Your joke…Jay…so not funny…" She carried Jay around in an air tango of passionate glee over Parker's straw body. "But that…definitely IS!"

"Alright you two…git down…" Applejack and a now a humiliated Jay huddled with Dash and Jay. "We need to focus on what that dang demon wants…"

"That's the easy part," Parker argued calmly. "The real catch is to find the start of the bloodline and kill it. We know all the tricks-"

"And we're not letting you jokers do this on our own!" Dash's nose met Parker's shrunken one, and her nose flared with a tomboyish crave for competition and real stare for rage in the battle. "We're all loyal, honest, and whatnot. But our question is are you and Jay and Top hat here?"

While the four ponies were arguing amongst their selves, two other ponies stirred and tossed closer to each other until their mouths were inches apart. Blushing, Haysing aided Pinkie from her blanket and swiftly escorted her out of the barn.

Checking for demons, Haysing took Pinkie's hooves to an isolated spot next to the ban. A well, abandoned and shriveled, was where they washed their faces and attempted to sip its murky contents.

"You'd think that we'd have a backup plan," Haysing mumbled, pinching his nose tensely. Pinkie gagged to herself and nodded in agreement.

"You're right…I should discuss with AJ about this once this blood bank ordeal is over with-"

"Nope." Haysing patted her hooves and stared blankly at the rising sun over the thriving fields and grasslands. "Your home, Pinkie…..Your land, your friends, your life. It could be ruined by this incident in one moment of one neck bitten! Aren't you…scared?" Pinkie returned his blank stare before giggling happily.

"Oh silly! I've been there! You just gotta smile!"

"You amaze me…I-" He paused, giving his confessions to this strange mare a second thought. Not even Jay and Parker knew about Rose, but it was worth a darn try for such a talented friend's understanding. Wasn't it?

"I once…as a colt…had a crush…on Rose…"

"Was that your fillyfriend's name?" Pinkie's eyes sparkled in awe. "Pretty…but…"Her smiled descended into a longing pout. "What happened to her?" Haysing grinned at Pinkie before glaring at the suspiciously bottomless well in front of them and clawed his hooves on its stony lip.

"Nightmare Moon…that's what happened. And Pinkie, Damned I'd be if I didn't seek the sweet sickening vial of revenge….I learned that that's who I am, what I live for, what I have ever lived for…"Haysing cupped Pinkie's cheeks with a stubborn frown, finding her silence irritating. "Well?! Haven't I given you enough worries and hints, kid? Stay out! That's what everypony else does! Why not you you crazy-" Pinkie's lips were gently placed upon Haysing's, and the vampire hunter, for the first time in ages, felt his lungs skyrocket warnings of suffocation to his pumping heart.

Once Pinkie ended the kiss, she hugged him with a friendly smile and whispered, "I'm not like everypony else…And I love you…Rose seemed beautiful." Haysing dried his tears near Pinkie's lethally sweet embrace and voice.

"She was, dear one. And she was just like you, bubbly, caring, stunning, and-"

"I was able to make these for you." Pinkie shyly lifted a rectangular tray of two massive cupcakes with light blue frosting and bright red sprinkles. "The coloring is off, but those were the only frosting and sprinkle bits I could find in AJ's kitchen!" Haysing's gaze was in awe, even as he picked up one cupcake and wiggled his hooves at her.

"Don't play tough games on a stallion such as me, little lady." As he took his first bite, Pinkie's smile widened. "This is…really sweet…and baked divinely!"

"Oh of course." Her voice suddenly grew a notch deeper as she hissed, "Last laugh for me then?" As Pinkie gave a chronically evil laugh, Haysing clutched his throat with red eyes. A sweet treat this was, and yet so deadly….His dark green eyes met Pinkie's in horror. How could she have poisoned him so cruelly with Anti-Freeze out of all the suckers?! She shoved him into the well with barely a shove and cried, "See you then, old friend!"

The vampire tumbled and slammed his throbbing head into pillars of stone. And then after what seemed like hours, Haysing flopped on a silky red mattress and groaned.

"Pained entrances and loads of Advil are the only promises from those wretched DEMONS!" Feminine giggles perked his attention to the slyly entering brides veiled in crimson and white wedding gowns. They chanted lyrics that tempted him into mesmerization, yet Haysing knew better than to be tempted by such brides and kept his thoughts on Pinkie.

'What have we done wrong? Was I truly not careful? Was she that awfully exposed to these demons or-'

"Welcome old friend! I've been looking forward to your arrival….It has been an awfully long time since Melanie and…what was her name again?" As Haysing thrashed at the demon ruler in vain, another pony thrashed in her sleep thanks to the yells of one prince.

"Welcome-"

"Artie…." Artemis stirred from his talkative slumber and stared curiously at the mare near him. Twilight's mane was frizzy once more, only the night prince couldn't help but chuckle at its…adorableness.

"You seem lost in thought." Artemis only nuzzled the librarian and gave her sad sea green eyes.

"The way you are…the way you've always been…" Artemis' headaches and random subconscious phrases didn't aid him with his confession one bit. "We're….I'm….Sorry about your baby dragon…"

"He was more than that." Twilight suddenly forced herself to smile and shyly step closer to the prince. "But please Artie, I know that our time spent together hasn't been long, even when enjoyable, but…"

"But?"

"Where are we heading with this?"

**Da Da DA! There we go! Oh and by the way, those 'safe' cupcakes came from something I once heard about the sweet tasting poison named Anti-Freeze. It's lethal and sweet, just what Pinkamena had ordered! Yet I must admit this poison may not be able to be consumed in cupcakes, since I am not the expert to turn to. Bear with me here, and thanks! **


	15. Alarms

Chapter 14

For years, Haysing had scurried and sniffed in every square inch of urban and suburban habitats for Thanatos' vapor lair or even bridal chambers, where random 'brides' would rest and await for wandering souls for supper. But only one had Hays ing encountered the rural youth well, and that time was nearly ten years ago with Jay, Parker, and Rose.

"Do you like what I've done to the place?" A silky vapor crept into the changeling queen's lips, drying them. Her eyes then flashed pitch cold irises, indicating Thanatos' presence. "And are my brides suitable enough?" Haysing hopped off the bed with flaring nostrils and lunged once more at the spirit with his trusty pistol. But before he could pull the trigger, Gilda and Trixie nailed Haysing to the ground with their fists, and the gun slipped out of its hand.

"Jumpy already this morning?"

"Only for those who choose drag queens."

"Hey!" 'Chrysalis' hissed at Gilda and licked 'her' lips in a soothing gesture.

"What do you consider yourself, Crow Haysing? A legend? A lost stallion running aimlessly after an immortal illusion?"

"After all you've done," Haysing whispered almost calmly. "Why would you ever consider yourself an illusion?" The two other brides attempted to snack on his blood, but the hunter aimed his dagger at their throats.

'Chrysalis' chuckled and rose 'her' hooves. "You're as foolish as you've always been with that naive little Rose. So fragile, thinking her horns could break skin…." Grim gargoyles rose from the grounds beneath them, caked in mud and ground water. "A pity it was, Haysing. And after all of these years, you still do not believe me when I say that she was a true waste of breathing life."

The hunter's chest froze and puffed out, but he restrained his tormenting thoughts of rage by slashing the gargoyles with his handy needles. "So what then after her, demon? The princess? Ponyville? Equestria?"

"Now now let's not get our heads all up in a twist." Haysing was soon draped in thorny curtains, before being bitten by pools of pixie roaches. "We all have to do this in the most simplest and smallest way…" Haysing stomped the crawling roaches and ripped through the curtains, ignoring the scopes they all gave him. "But now let's put our favorite hero to the test-"

"I'm not a hero," Haysing seethed. Warm hooves grabbed his throat and applied pressure to his aching shoulders, and Haysing hissed angrily at the veiled mare before slashing her with his last sewing needle. "And how many have you bitten by now? Hundreds? Thousands?"

"That really hurt, Hay." Haysing's chest heated up in enriching silence, and the veiled bride smiled bubbly to both the stallion and the changeling queen. "So Chrys-"

"I'm not Chrys!" Thanatos threw a summoned vase at her head, and Pinkie ducked for cover. "Just deal with our hunter, and I'll summon the rest of those lazy mares for your duty."

"But mister." Pinkie pouted and lifted her veil, exposing her pitch black eyes to Haysing. "What do I do with the hunter?"

Her question lightened Thanatos' mood several notches, and as she skipped out as the changeling queen, his fathomless eyes connected with the shrunken eyes of Haysing.

"Do your worse, my servant. I want him dead before the other two. And my dear." He pulled out a glimmering silver bell and rung it to the blood red mattress. Almost immediately, Trixie, Gilda, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike wore blood red and charcoal uniforms and bowed respectfully. "-Never work alone."

_Back at the barn…_

Artemis had found the petty habits of licking his lips and adverting his eyes taunting him again. Never had the prince been in a moment of unsure emotions. He didn't know whether to fear Twilight's simple question, ignore it, or treasure it with gentle hooves. Tia had teased him about the said habits as a filly, but only when he was around the opposite gender. Either way, Artemis felt inferior in front of the young protégée, and the night prince never adored the feeling of inferiority.

It wasn't even her body language or choice of words or even pitch that bothered him; those violet eyes directed him to tongue twisters and slappers. Artemis only wished for either two misleading and desperate thoughts throughout Twilight's rant; where were the others and why was he already denying Twilight?

"Artemis? Prince Artemis?" Artemis snapped out of his thoughts and glared sternly at Twilight.

"I thought that we'd drop formalities, Twilight Sparkle."

"I can't help but agree, but why are you denying my gaze?" A sweep of pulsing fear was detected in Twilight's stare. "Is this not going to work out?"

"Is what, Twilight?" Artemis tried to stretch his wings out before the unicorn, but the action only made him seem more like a boastful coward than before. "I…am not one to trifle with."

"And I'm not trying to. I just want to see how we're doing on the…ahem….relationship status." Both ponies flushed awkwardly after the question, and Twilight rose from the hay to join the four other ponies in their plans.

"W-Wait!" Twilight turned to Artemis, who was acting now suddenly unsure of his own self. It was a new experience for both of the ponies, especially the intrigued bookworm. Never had she imagined any powerful prince, even as young as Artemis, with stuttering or social problems. Perhaps it was another experimental result from the first Nightmare Rein, before the Great Banishment.

"Artie. You can tell me." Twilight smiled sweetly for the prince, before glancing at her friends. "And if you want to say now, you might as well say it before…" Twilight's voice caught in her throat as images of Spike's zombified self floated and pinned her guilt spectrum.

She hiccuped while trying to sniff away her tears, but they soon poured onto Artemis' long glowing tresses once he eloped her in his embrace. And while he shushed and rocked her, Twilight peaked her red eyes to his.

"I-I'm sorry…Spike was like my little brother to me and loved Rarity…well maybe liked…but who was I to know!"

Artemis' eyes darkened, and he suddenly envisioned a wonderfully painful death for whoever had brought such pain to Twilight. 'You're going to feast on my rage you scoundrel,' Artemis swore, while kissing the top of Twilight's head. 'I now know the full meaning of rage, the sickening kind that can never be enclosed from illusions of jealousy.'

'_You'd like to think that 'Artie.'_ Artemis gasped loudly, loudly enough for Twilight to wipe her eyes and pull herself from the royal official in concern.

"Artie-"

"I'm fine, Twilight." He gave her his most assuring smile and laid his hooves on her shoulders. "Go now to make amends with those friends of yours. I must-er-settle with some future notices for my sister-"

"Oh right!" Twilight used her horn levitation powers to unlatch her satchel buckle and lift the fresh pieces of clean printing paper to Artemis. "Here are a few sheets. Please inform me if you need anymore." She kissed the tip of his nose, before backing away in shame and covering her lips. Yet to her relief, Artemis smiled at her.

"I guess that settles our morning discussion then, my dear Twilight."

_Meanwhile…_

Over the last fifteen minutes, only one plan was accepted with decent arrangements; run. It only suited half of the group and angered the core out of Applejack, but it was the only plan that seemed like a compromise to stick to.

"First we just run," Dash explained while hovering over Applejack. "Then retrieve some helpers not bitten, then run."

"Then pay attention to important news updates from channel five on my trusty radio." Jay grinned a little too optimistically, earning an eye roll.

"And finally." Rainbow Dash swished her tail in thin air and swung her head in Artemis' direction. "We convince Prince of the moon here to send a little sibling notice that kinda sounds like, 'We're all desperate and what the heck are we supposed to do about it.' THE END!"

She and Jay gathered their few bundles of attained necessities last night, and it basically consisted of cheap vending chips, protein bars, and water bottles from the town. Applejack and Parker grabbed their bundles as well, only Parker ceased the opportunity of flinging Jay into the biggest, roughest haystack.

"You IDIOT! We can't just RUN with these magnets! We need to get Haysing's sorry flank back on our team, get that Rayfield patent whether he's plastered or not, and jump on the next train OUT!" But before both professors could lunge for the door, a stubborn pegasus blocked their way.

"And just where are you freaks going? Do you not notice the chaos? The various possibilities of death staring you down?" As she leaned further and further into their faces, mostly Jay's, Applejack restrained her temperamental friend by biting her tail back to the ground.

"Steady there, Dash." Applejack circled both stallions with ease and suspicious eyes. "These here newcomers are gonna be given respect AND attentive ears! So tell us now, fellas. How do yah expect us to get rid of this…this here spirit?" Jay sent a worried glance in Parker's direction.

"They don't even know. Do they Parker?"

"Let's remain silent-"

"UH-UH!" Dash pinned Parker into a broken rocking chair, ignoring its snaps and groans. "You're going to TALK! Who's this 'spirit' zombifying our friends and neighbors?"

"And," Applejack added, seating Jay politely but orderly. "How are we gonna defeat it?"

"It's not an 'it'," Jay pointed out, and Parker simply groaned in defeat. "He's known as the deity of death and dark, immortal creatures. He has abilities similar to the mare you've once known to fear as Nightmare Moon-"

"HIM?!" Parker clomped Applejack's lips shut and stole and glance at Artemis and Twilight.

"Yes, Applejack, Dash. He took control of Artemis' subconscious form slyly, as the young prince began to grow jealous of his sister. Thanatos, for as long as Jay and Hay and I could've remembered, craved for denying souls. Artemis denied his envying, so Thanatos was able to twist his mind with ease into morphing as Nightmare Moon."

"But what relation does this here Thanatos have with the princess and prince?" Both professors shrugged and fiddled with their lab coat pockets in deep thought.

"Honestly, we're newcomers." Jay sent Dash a sympathetic glance and mumbled, "we are new tourists here after all. So if you would just excuse us-" Before both stallions fully rose from their seats, both mares pushed them back down.

"Hold your horses. I have another one for yah. Twi here's magic is wanted I take it, since not many changelings laid their hooves on her."

"So what's it for you, stallions?" Dash analyzed the professors with scowls and frowns. "What hicks, AJ! Slime bags for sure on top! Why if we were up in Cloudsdale, I'd pound you until-"

"You shouldn't be verbally abusing us over what is true, loyalty holder." Dash scrunched her face at Parker and turned to Applejack.

"So they know our elements, big ruff! That doesn't prove-"

"Your friend, Twilight Sparkle, is powerful." Parker stretched in his seat and shook his head at the bookworm and prince. "Her magic is what evolves around all six of the elements altogether, groups them as one whole. "

"And," Dash pressed impatiently.

"And if you put Twilight on the line here first," Jay patted Dash's shoulders melancholically. "You can kiss Equestria goodbye." Both stallions were able to inch away from the potentially shocked mares until Twilight trotted over to them.

"Good morning gang. What have we planned out here? Are there any critical observations in which I should be aware of?"

"Pros suck at their jobs on tour," Dash remarked, making sure that her eyes stayed glued to Jay's in fury.

"Yah may be a special one in this here case Twi," Applejack pointed out, glancing curiously at Parker. Twilight frowned at Applejack in doubt.

"AJ, we all count-"

"I don't mean it that way, darn flab bit! I just wanna warn you-"

"MY HEAD!" All three mares turned to a screaming and moaning Artemis, whose legs were vibrating at a frightening speed. His sea green eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his mane was now drenched in a waterfall of sweat.

"Artie! Let's see.." Twilight flipped vigorously at the pages of her latest spell book, biting her lip at the portions of paper cuts she earned from her desperate actions. "Reference guide to the dwarfish…No…Equations for the gifted dragon…NO! Spells for the…..the injured and weak! YES!" But once she flipped to the chapter headings, her eyes drooped ever so slightly in hopelessness.

Applejack had to shake Twilight after five full minutes. "Twi!"

"Warning…" Twilight's voice returned to her, only it was crumpled and held less energy. "Spells under this degree are poking intimately at the law of certain deaths. Death is significant for life itself, and results have spare chances. Each spell in this section MAY work after two days of patience.." Twilight held back her tears with pursed lips, and Parker resisted the urge to spit at the book's pages.

"We don't have that long!"

"Save it, buck," Rainbow Dash shouted and whipped her mane at Parker.

"Why don't you come out again and make me, mare? If that's what you even are!" Parker received a blow from the insult, right from his very own comrade. All three of the mares gasped at the comrades and watched their every move with eager, dimming eyes.

"Now who's the idiot?" Jay shook Parker fiercely while whispering, "let go of those petty emotions about Mel before I zap them out of your sockets! Do you understand me, Parker? We have the Elements of Harmony to save. Without them, there's no boundaries…." Jay ushered to the four other ponies. "Sure, you'd want Mel back as much as I'd want almost every other innocent soul bitten. But think about it this way Parker; would you really want Mel to scrape more souls? Huh? Do you want to increase those odds? The Elements of Harmony…how ironic…"

"Friends…"Artemis croaked oddly below Twilight, and the violet unicorn felt more tears reach the socket lines of her eyes.

"There is…one spell…"

"Then do it," Dash encouraged brightly. "Let's just get the heck out of here and-"

"I'm not finished," Twilight continued stonily. "Since Artemis' headache has caused his face to darken almost pitch black, it can only lead to the Dead Head disease."

"_So astute," _the voice whispered in Artemis' head. "_And yet so easy to trick….You've made a wonderful choice, my prince."_

"YOU!" Artemis began seeing the projected images of Nightmare Moon. And with maddening eyes, he pinned the image down and snarled as it cackled. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" The fatal 'image' was actually Applejack in her adversity.

"Twilight!" Applejack wiggled under the prince. "Please sugar cube. Do what you must!"

"But it-"

"We don't CARE!" Dash grabbed Twilight and glared almost insanely at her. "Please Egghead…Think about Spike and Rarity and Fluttershy and the others…Don't you want to save them?" Twilight reflected over her options and sighed tiredly under her friends' pressuring gazes.

"Alright, everypony." She sniffed up her next batch of fresh tears. "But you…you couldn't say that I didn't warn you." She summoned and chanted spells to the glowing tip of her horn, and its magical rays lifted the prince to her eye level.

"Heal without traces, blurred with all faces…"

_"She'll be mine 'Artie'." _Artemis flashed his teeth at the voice inside his mind and thrashed in Twilight's magenta levitation bubble.

"No she is NOT!"

"Hold still please!"

"Twilight Sparkle, stop this instant!"

"I won't let you die!" The migraine hammering in Artemis' skull was soon lifted, as Twilight placed him back on stable ground. But just as she did, the magenta forces blended into silvery vapor and electrocuted Twilight's silhouette numb.

"TWILIGHT!" Her friends, the professors, and Artemis caught the befallen sorceress and huddled over her unconscious state. Her horn stopped glowing, and a few cobwebs managed to remain on her limbs.

"How's yah head, your majesty?" Artie only nodded to the cowpony and grazed his hooves over Twilight's soft cheeks.

"Pretty soul…What have you committed?" The same notorious voice cackled in Artemis' mind and enveloped around his vision. Cobwebs now danced around his eyes and forced him to shut them.

"_Prince of the night…..You now hold something more precious than the consumption of Celestia's powers…now it's Twilight's turn…"_

'NO!'

Thanatos laughed around and around the prince in his thoughts and briskly crawled and consumed Artemis' conscious thinking train. And while the others were observing the prince, Nightmare Moon had transported himself from the ashes of his grave with just one blink of his buggy sea green eyes.

"Finally your prince," he hissed victoriously. "-is mine again." He gestured to Twilight Sparkle in glee. "And now so is your precious sorceress of the elements."


	16. Cures

Chapter 15

Nightmare Moon scrutinized the scrambling ponies and shut all of the barn's shutters and doors with a turn of his head. Finally he was free from his own isolated tartarus, and finally he'd be satisfied with his delicious plan of sadistic revenge. He charged horn first for the cowpony struggling with Twilight on her strong back and attempted to strike her in mid-dash. But to his rotten luck, Parker scraped needles into his front hooves, and Nightmare whined in annoyance.

"How far will you jest, " Nightmare crowed, dodging Jay's dagger and Parker's airborne needles. "When will your vapid show end with a standing ovation?!" He jumped Jay into a bone-cracking grip and rolled with him in a wrestling hoof fight. Parker used this moment to warn the mares pounding at the sealed doors.

"Stupid doors!" Applejack used her gifted legs to kick the doors fiercely for the twentieth time. "Best be leaving soon, Dash because I have a feeling that Jay's not gonna take that Monster Mash much longer-"

"You said it!" With a determined glare sent in the demon's direction, the audacious pegasus whisked to the stallions in combat. Applejack frowned at Dash's impulsiveness and desperately head butted the door.

"Her boldness will be the death of me," Applejack moaned. When Parker finally reached her, he grinned stealthy and pulled out his infrared camera. Adjusting the lenses, he finally detected the misty, almost invisible padlock on the front doors.

"Stand back AJ-"

"What is that odd contraction?"

Parker laughed and looked nostalgically at his silver camera. "A present from a really, really amazing friend…"

Applejack immediately comprehended the meaning behind his words and stood behind him with a warm smile. Parker nodded thanks and aimed his trusty pistol at the padlock.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was ransacking the barn with her awesomely quick and agile grace. Haystacks were now morphed into hay showers, and sneezes would've been plentiful if nopony was in a hurry for control or freedom.

"Chew on this, creep!" She slammed her back hooves into Nightmare's chest and smirked as he scurried back to his feet in fury. "What? Not so proud about your tall self, huh? Think that you can outwit a girl? A girl with the best set of wings-"

Nightmare slapped Dash several times and cackled as she avoided staggering back in the air. Instead, she landed back on her hooves and glared mercilessly at him.

"Why yes, loyal child. Your wings are a shear and exemplary blessing." Nightmare was still pinning Jay down, who was now weaponless after their wrestling. "But now, here is where I am curious. Would you, Rainbow Dash, give up all you had for one-" He cupped Jay's cheeks teasingly. " -Hopeless, even heartless soul-"

"I ain't got time for riddles!" Dash swerved closer to Nightmare, but he effortlessly sent her back where she was with just one flick of his ears.

"Of course you don't, especially with your friends abandoning you as we speak." Without Dash knowing, Nightmare had summon invisible chains onto Dash's hooves, practically on the verge of claiming the elemental holder as his slave and poisoning her vision.

And by poisoning her vision, Nightmare had issued illusions into Dash's head.

"What?" Dash viewed Parker and Applejack skipping out the now opened door, leaving her and a sleeping Twilight to fend for their selves. "Guys…" Fresh anger overcame Dash's worries. "Get your FLANKS back here! Twi is unconscious, Jay is pinned, and I AM-"

"-Lost," Nightmare finished for her, while stoking her cheek. He held back a sinister smile as he watched the bold pegasus' rosy eyes glimmer with fresh tears.

"Don't listen to him!" Jay wiggled below Nightmare until he was able to reach Dash's front hooves. "Run NOW! RUN!"

Jay had a twinge of deja vu encircle his train of thought and sighed sadly. 'That was one of the most repulsive things that I have ever done…' Years ago, Jay was forced to kiss Haysing in front of many disgusted demons because the hunter was hypnotized by the demon's dark incantations.

"Do I have to do it again," Jay whined to himself, before gazing pitifully at the stilled pegasus. "Well…" He finally reached his decision and had managed to grab Dash's head steadfastly. "At least you're a mare…and this is the only discovered and potentially safe way of reviving you…" And with that, Jay shut his silver eyes and puckered his lips.

While Dash was falling under Nightmare's hypnotism spell, Applejack and Parker accomplished their task of breaking down the front door and carried a stertorous Twilight on their backs.

"Let's now get Dash and Jay away from that varmint," Applejack hissed and took off. But before she was able to turn at a one-hundred eighty degree angle, enslaved ponies pinned her down and unleashed their ravenous fangs.

"Yeah…except we have to go through these guys," Parker responded and fired away at the demonic ponies. One by one, the ponies aimed their fangs at the two headstrong pacifist's necks.

"What do we do with Twilight, Parker?" Parker hesitated at Applejack's question and shook his head.

"We'll think about it-"

"There's no time at all for THINKING!" Applejack socked another random pony and gazed disappointedly at Parker. "Look here, Parker. You'd jump after Jay and…speaking of the stallion…where is he?"

"That's what I mean. It's a tiring and poor system, but everypony to himself!"

"But then how'd you all survive this- let go of ME!" Fluttershy had managed to get a firm lock of Applejack's mane.

"Do you not wish for longevity," Fluttershy whispered hoarsely into Applejack's ear. "Good, honest friend…give me yours, and you shall have a longer life in return."

The southern mare dipped her face and neck in her hat and scurried to the tallest heap of hay. "Don't be afraid to strike me, AJ….or us." Dozens of other familiar faces glommed and cornered Applejack; Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Pinkie Pie, Big Macintosh, Spike, Rarity, and the list went on and on.

"See AJ?" Fluttershy gripped Applejack in headlock and lowered her fangs onto her neck. "Warm you are…but why neglect us?"

But before Fluttershy had successfully claimed one of her best friend's for the starving night, Applejack's eyes dilated at one glorious sight; Pinkie Pie's hair wasn't as bouncy.

"Yer all phonies!" She tore Fluttershy and the spurious changelings away and galloped straight to Parker, who was also cornered by familiar faces. Luckily, Applejack came across one of her longest, tightest, and strongest rodeo ropes and flung its oval at Parker's waist.

"YEEHAW! That'll teach em good manners from the likes of it!" She tugged on the rope and whistled as Parker was pulled into her arms. "Fun times…funny and all."

Parker chuckled nervously and stared at her admirably. "Mel would've adored your spirit, my dear." And for the first time that whole morning, Parker wore a genuine, honest smile for the cowpony. "How…and what inspired you to diminish your guilt?And recognize the changelings whom were disguised as common ponies? I've been seeking for a cure for this type of hypnosis and the only cure that we've ever accomplished in using is-"

"EWWW!" Both Applejack and Parker craned their necks at the many changelings and gawked. Nightmare was still lingering about but also shocked at the sight; Jay had dipped Rainbow Dash into a lip-lock kiss. Jaws dropped simultaneously, and Jay's lips clicked once he had finished the kiss.

"Oh dear…" Applejack lowered her head in sympathy for Jay. "That boy better run for his fleeing life." Parker glanced at her curiously.

"What are you implying here?"

"YOU CONCEITED LITTLE DISGUSTING WEENIE!" Dash's wings were twitching and sprung out for the kill, and her nostrils flared out fresh, smokey steam. Her eyes boggled beautifully in rage. "You are DONE WITH!"

"RUN YOU IDIOT!" Jay happily obliged to Parker's yell and dashed for his life. But before the four had attempted to sprint as far as the front door, one name escaped from Applejack's lips and drew the foursome to a fault.

"Twilight!"

They all braked and tumbled before the advancing changelings. And once they raised their heads, each pony gulped in fear before the living Nightmare.

"Poor brats, concerned about your own well-beings…" He revealed the sleeping mare under his cloak. "It's always the case, isn't it? You all were too absorbed with your own problems to even notice her own."

Parker rose from to his feet and allowed for the demons to strangle him in chains, for now. "Thanatos, you've committed villainous crimes and are an impudent tyranny to your minions. That I'll give you with my upmost judgment." His anger then intensified as he tried to shrug and ware off the demons with his strength. "But…but what are you going to do to Twilight Sparkle and her friends?! And…and-"

"What have I done to improve my corrupted and scatterbrained slaves." Nightmare nodded for the demons to strangle and enslave the resisting ponies into iron clasped chains. "Well you see, Parker and Jay, we've been fairly good friends for so, so long."

"Far longer than ever imagined," Jay spat hatefully.

"Indeed, and you've won diligently every…" He kneeled to their eye level. "Single." He grasped their throats and watched hungrily how red their necklines turned. "Time."

"Yeah yeah yeah we git it," Applejack spoke up, despite what her mind was screaming for her to do about her rambling tongue. "It's conceivable, your demon…ship. But listen here, what's this whole dang thing about controlling Twilight and the Elements of Harmony all about? We know that you were defeated and are probably going with revenge-"

"Probably," Dash interrupted sarcastically.

"-But what's the big apple here? What's yer plan?" At that point, Twilight's eyes fluttered and her conscious was returning to her.

Nightmare was definitely unamused with Applejack's questions. "Stupid mare. Do you really think that I, whom was banished to the moon and restricted from my powers, will reveal my plans to you pompous little BRATS?! And to think, I actually once theorized that you were blessings to those numbskulls called professors."

"Don't you…" Twilight coughed before standing upright. "Ever…"Demons dragged her before him, but her eyes shined brightly throughout her awakening. "Insult my friends nor Jay and Parker! Are you planning on sabotaging Ponyville? Equestria? Canterlot? Laying waste to each town and city?!" She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to summon more spells and chants to her use, but her horn only buzzed dully. "What is this…what?" Her legs were now slightly fractured from the impact of her earlier incarnation and strained falls, but she was panicking too much to even notice.

"Oh no…" Tears blurred a rational portion of her senses, and the stench of failure clogged her nostrils. "No! No! NO!"

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Each and every changeling rolled with cruel laughter and pointed at the upset unicorn. "Hopeless! Powerless! Hopeless! Powerless!"

"SILENCE!" Nightmare marched to the saluting pegasus. "Gather these imbeciles to their posts. We attack once the brides have fulfilled their sanguine duty."

"Sanguine," Jay repeated to Parker questionably.

Nightmare casually approached Twilight with his dominating aura, and Twilight shivered in both hatred for the spirit corrupting and fear for Prince Artemis. And despite feeling awfully fearful for her and her friends' lives, her eyes never left his.

"I will stop you," Twilight promised. "A-And I'll save Artemis from your prison-"

"With what? Empathy?" Twilight was motionless against her will as Nightmare stoked the top of her mane. "Silly filly. Remember your benevolent incarnation for your daring prince? Remember the circumstances?"

Twilight's voice was caught in her throat as Nightmare forcibly lifted her chin. "Do you? Or shall we elucidate here with a little pleasant memory?"

"Twilight what is he saying," Applejack whispered. Both mares met each other's eyes, with one hiding her emotions and the other displaying them with her own emerald orbs.

"The-The spell requested for magic on the sorcerer's part," Twilight replied. She had never felt so pathetic and insecure in her entire life. The days of her sweating her brow off on elementary spells, the days of going insane over stress, and the one day of disappointing her older brother before his very wedding were now filly's play compared to this. She had foolishly and unintentionally allowed for the dark deity of the night to strip away her powers to his own device, and he only had to corrupt Artemis and bewitch one book of magic spells!

Nightmare Moon seemed to have read the young protégée's thoughts and embraced her with comforting wings. "There there. Nopony else would've figured out my ingenious plan either, not even your princess. After all, whom do you believe has access to the royal Canterlot seal to all distributed goods? How do you think I've gained access to each and every city around the naked eye?"

"WHAT?!" Jay and Parker's tongues fell numb as they watched their immortal archenemy cackle with delight at their confusion.

"Why yes. And now that we've explained and exchanged thoughts-"

"Master!" Spike and Rarity bursted into the ruined barn and bowed before Nightmare Moon. Their master growled in irritation at being interrupted but waved his hooves for them to speak. "Proceed, servants."

"The brides and Pinkamena are struggling with the hunter," Rarity piped, ignoring Applejack, Dash, and Twilight's paled faces. The shop boutique manager was now in a rather tight-looking, golden girdle dress laced in pink leather. She wore carnation pink heels that were now scraped with twigs of straw. Basically, she now looked like the materialistic killer, even when all of her friends knew that she really wasn't.

"And they've used daring words," Spike shyly added, attempting to conceal his interests in the mare next to him by adjusting his flimsy lavender bow tie. "Master? Why must we wear all this…this mortal junk?"

"They're called accessories darling," Rarity snapped. But with dutiful respect, she bowed once more to Nightmare. "Yet I too am confused, my king. Why go through such drastic troubles for mortal accessories before the ceremony?"

"That is just it, dear." Nightmare's eyes locked with Twilight's in a gaze that frightened her. "Preparations for occasions are in order."

All elements of trust have left Twilight's core for the 'prince' before her, all except that one lingering hope for the real Artemis. "What occasions? I understand that you are interested and have obtained my powers, but why settle for…mortal arrangements when-"

"Does thou not remember the promises you've settled with your daring prince," Nightmare asked, smiling gleefully.

"Promises…."Memories flashed in Twilight's geared mind until one stuck out all too horribly.

_"I guess that settles our morning discussion then, my dear Twilight."_

"But that was simply a discussion for interests," Twilight protested. Her face was flushed in either anger or humiliation, and the unicorn didn't even bother to decide which emotion to pry with. "You-You're patronizing as the prince! You're attacking me with condescending accusations over what I have felt over Ar- the prince!" His widened smile increased her rage and flustering. "B-but it's n-NOT going to work! The elements do not evolve around simply magic! I've embarked on a recent study linking to their bases, and if there are two things a monster like you cannot obtain, it's friendship and love!"

Nightmare Moon caressed his chest mockingly. "Oh me, your handsome prince is hurt by your words, my queen."

"Queen," Rarity and Spike asked curiously.

"QUEEN," Applejack and Dash shouted.

"**Queen**," Jay and Parker gulped in grief.

"**QUEEN**," Twilight shrieked, as the dark prince closed the space between them and pecked her front hooves.

"Why yes, Twilight Sparkle. Do you believe yourself to be nothing but the common pony? Because I know for a fact that your prince thinks surely not." He gestured to himself and spoke to his chest. "Well insider. Don't you agree?"

Twilight may have been powerless at that very moment, but that didn't prevent her from leaping and attacking the prince then and there.

_In the gloomy well of Thanatos…_

Haysing had reached level two with the first demon he did not wish to stab.

"Now Pinkie Pie-"

"Stay STILL!" The pink pony leapt onto Haysing's back, trying to choke him to death. But to her misfortune, he easily lifted her off his back and set her on the marble floor.

"I don't want to hurt you like I did to your friends over there." He gestured to the unconscious brides with needles in their pressure pointed limbs. "Trixie wasn't as difficult as Gilda, and yet Gilda lacked the proper acceleration for-"

Pinkie growled impatiently and pinned Haysing down before he could finish his thoughts.

"Pinning?"

"Yes, you could say that."

The inflicted mare hated how the hunter was acting so nonchalant, as if he was speaking to one of his best buds from college and not to a mare of the night. "You WILL surrender, Vel Crow Haysing-"

"Like I haven't heard that one before," he mused before flipping Pinkie and grabbing her front hooves. She then used her back hooves to injure his flank, yet Haysing used that as his advantage and wrapped her back hooves with a spare pillow case from the red bed.

And soon, Pinkie was tied to one of the bed's mammoth legs with two pillow cases and one leftover rope from his waste belt.

"Happy trailings…" Haysing pulled out a plain brown box and unlocked it with his hoof print. It automatically opened, and Haysing lifted the dangling silver key from it. The key came from Clompsyvania, and Haysing earned it from Melanie before she deceased. From the looks of it, the key was plain and useless, and the common pony would've disposed of it years ago. Of course, Haysing was not a common pony and knew that this was not a common key. It held a mysterious power that could be used only three times for three souls: lifting. It could lift any enchantment from the darkest immortal inflictions.

And Haysing had never used it because of its three soul warning and because he knew that Jay and Parker would've jumped to use it on their tour to Ponyville.

"How I wish I could allow you to be free," Haysing whispered to Pinkie. "But now…I must-"

"V.C. Haysing!" A limping stallion galloped to him merrily and chuckling at the sight of the mare tied up. "L-L-Lookie here!"

Haysing rolled his eyes at Reinfield and held him in place. "Insane _and_ now drunk I see, Mr. Reinfield." Haysing pinched his nostrils at Reinfield's repugnant scent. "What brings you here without invitation?"

"I-I have a roooom," Reinfield slurred. He ran deeper into the halls near the bed and gestured for Haysing and Pinkie. "Come now and bring the damsel with you! T-There's haha much to learn!"

"I'm NO damsel," Pinkie screeched. Haysing stiffened a giggle and used his secret sleep spray to lure her to sleep. And once her eyes were fully shut, the hunter flung Pinkie on his broad shoulders and followed his insane patient deeper into the newly discovered halls.

'I don't care what Thanatos has done here,' Haysing concluded. 'I just am ACHING for some Advil!'

**There you have it for now. Thank you all for staying tuned in!**


	17. Snacks

Chapter 16

Limitless. That was the one adjective clinging onto Twilight' Sparkle's skull. She felt numb, frozen, and utterly lost from moral benefits, moral relatives, and moral hopes. Her one goal at that point was to end this monster, the monster enslaving the prince of the night.

The arousing emotion scared Twilight deep inside. Hatred came in a diverse shack for her, a shack pertaining only one devious and once easily unavoidable path. She was able to dodge it like dodging any critical failure attempting to block her from justice. But now, the hues of good and bad were no longer divided on black and white plains; they each merged into one massive lump, daring her on.

Her friends' gasps of shock fell death to her eardrums as she slammed the demon king's heart-shaped head on the pavement, and Thanatos gritted his teeth in unhidden pain. She then reached for his neckline and choked it in repetitive motions, avoiding the chance of giving him breathing time.

"Release us." Her voice had grown oddly deeper as well, and all spectators among her gaped their mouths as they witnessed her eyes whiten. "Release the princess!"

Thanatos was the first to break out of his trance and threw her back into the several arms of changelings. "Never," he seethed. "You think that you can patronize your glorious powers just because you're her little doormat? Newsflash Twilight Sparkle." He sprung out his demonic wings, and cries of nefarious joy swept through the abusive packs of changelings imprisoning the Mane Six and the professors.

"Ponyville, Equestria, the WORLD now surrenders to me! And soon, that tongue will be forced to cower once you are finally claimed as mine!"

_Back to Haysing…_

"This is what you wanted us to see?"

Globs of an icky, sticky golden tan substance caked the entire underground cell they reached. Only corners of the clay floor were recognizable underneath the substance, and Haysing was disgusted to find that it made his hooves stick in one inactive spot. And if anypony had happened to have known him as well as Jay and Parker had, he or she would've known that V.C. Haysing most certainly did not tolerate staying still, especially in lethal situations involving his most unfathomable rival.

"Reinfield…this is a disorderly cell room. I don't see the major point in us getting distracted with this crud, and I still haven't received an Advil." Wrinkling in forehead in tension, the hunter could only slouch and try to wallow and scurry out of the sticky mess. But to his right, Pinkie Pie attained a more positive liking to the floor and licked her hooves.

"Mmm…Hay…It's peanut butter, silly!" Giggling like a young school filly on her birthday, Pinkie jammed her entire face into the edible spread and succeeded in licking it clean with her far-stretching tongue. "Mm! This is a delicacy and has made my day! It'd be GREAT with some red velvet cupcakes dipped in cream cheese icing. I'll have to ask Fluttershy about it so that-" The poor party pony's face fell, as she finally regained the memories about her dear friends. "Hay…Where are my friends?"

Examining Pinkie's face almost doubtfully, Haysing only shook his head and resumed to trotting aimlessly out of the peanut butter.

"Where are my friends," Pinkie repeated, but this time she made her presence clear and gripped her front hooves onto the flaps of Haysing's coat.

"Just remain calm-" She took him by surprise by pinning him once more, only it was far less excruciating thanks to the peanut butter sticking to his back and mane.

"Remain calm." Pinkie's cerulean eyes reflected rising stress and devotion to the Mane Six, and Haysing almost believed that she was ready to terminate him all at once with that intense glare. "How DARE YOU! Two of my very best friends have been zombified, as well has another wonderful dragon friend who hasn't even reached the right age to walk on his own! And the others? HA! Probably dead only because you and those two bizarre professors are FAILING at your jobs-"

Contaminated with an edible spreading and stressing at far-reaching rates, Haysing switched positions and pinned her into the mess with an even nastier glare. "I've been called many names," he huskily told her. "Freak, murderer, loose head, red hoof, anti-stallion, all names possible almost."

His brown eyes met hers, and the heat of the moment had finally began. Pinkie's nostrils no longer flared in anger, but in cold fear. This was a darn vampire hunter with dozens of knives separating them! He could've easily slitted her throat, broken her limbs, or even snapped her soul with a careless action. The only witness with them at the moment was a staggering Reinfield, and with one look at him, she just knew that the troubled patient wouldn't care if Haysing had a gun aimed at her temple.

"But never….EVER SAY THAT WE'VE FAILED!"

Just then, Pinkie heard the distant sound of somepony gorging on something, something that sounded tasty. And sure enough, three pale-face Crusaders hopped near Haysing and Pinkie curiously with peanut butter stains on their upper lips, cheeks, and hooves.

"You two," Apple bloom cheered, after Haysing had removed himself from Pinkie. "Thank Celestia you've made it with proper assistance!"

"Well actually-," Haysing started smartly, before Pinkie shoved massive amounts of peanut butter in his mouth.

"Why of course, Crusaders! Nopony can ever outwit some of us, including your favorite foal-sitter!" Sweetie Belle frowned at Pinkie, perplexed with her words.

"You mean Fluttershy? But she's been infected by those wicked changelings!"

Face hoofing, Pinkie tried a more soothing approach for the youngsters and gathered them into a quick embrace. "There there, Crusaders. Chin up! We just need to think outside the box a bit more. Finding help was a good thing, but we need to do what…" As Pinkie trailed off, Reinfield cackled and hovered ghostly around the youngsters.

"Are you that blind, hunter? The Crusaders are fine…as well is the pink pony."

Blowing a rather obnoxious raspberry, Pinkie rolled amusingly in the peanut butter and punched Reinfield's left shoulder.

"Clever, but of course we're fine-"

"-And not inflicted," Haysing gasped, as realization smacked him hard. "Great…great gorging gargoyles! Pinkamena!" He whirled the ski ling pony in his arms and cradled her as if she was a very young filly. "You-You've made it! What an unbelievable miracle! How-"

"The PB idiot!" Snacking on the globs of peanut butter on his wrists, Reinfield pulled a random french fry off of his corroded tie and dipped it in the substance to eat. "Peanuts were once a fundamental and common trading crop for the Equestrian court. That is until many ponies soon developed allergic reactions from overeating it. And so, Princess Celestia had preserved peanuts and peanut butter for the confectionery common ponies, like your gal there." He motioned to Pinkie, who was dipping raisins and leftover cookies into the peanut butter and eating away enthusiastically. "So stop moping about headache pills, and start living!"

"I still don't see where you're getting at," Scootalo commented a little too impudently.

"Neither do I," Haysing agreed. "Are you trying to imply here that Prince Artemis despised this food and Thanatos has that in him as well? Great! Now we have the plan of smothering tens of thousands of innocent ponies into peanut butter!"

"I'm saying that maybe if we can weaken Thanatos with a little despising memory on goods, which you've pointed out, then we can weaken the changelings as well."

"THAT is the most outrageously-" The pieces suddenly were positioned one hundred percent correctly in his mind, and he gave Reinfield a huge kiss on the cheek. "-Insanely ingenious! We'll all go into hiding with the mob and sabotage those demons with globs of this."

"Hooray!" Leaping spontaneously into Haysing's arms, she withdrew a few chocolates into his hooves and smiled. "Can we also give them free chocolate? Last week, Mr. and Mrs. Cake and I have baked dozens of those things back home because we thought there was a party but it was really a prank call since the pony was ticked with this one stallion friend of hers never answering her calls and-" Haysing immediately silenced Pinkie with his lips softly and gestured with his head for the others to begin finding an exit. But to add on to their embarrassment, three young fillies stood still watching them with gaping mouths, and Reinfield was chuckling up a storm.

"How romantic," Sweetie Belle swooned, while fanning herself and flushing brightly. To her left, Scootalo scowled and was indifferently grossed out with the confectionery pony and the so-called eternally unemotional hunter.

"And to think that I'd spend my time here waiting for Dash to save us and bored out of my mind. I miss those days after seeing this! Yuck!"

"I've seen much worse," Apple bloom stated almost smugly, earning light gasps from both of her best friends. "No I take that back…I've _heard_ much worse!"

Scootalo winced to the sound of the kiss ending and drew her breath in sharply. "How more can you go with falling in love? Pretty much all colts are age our dorks through and through, and after looking at these two, whoever wants to get involved with some stallion?"

"Because he might care for you the same way," Sweetie Belle peeped, thinking dreamily about one scaly baby dragon dressed formally in a well-fit tuxedo, prepared for the world with bright green eyes, and determined to win over an enviously beautiful older sister.

"It doesn't really look all that horrible," Apple bloom brought up quietly, while timidly stealing a glance at both Haysing and Pinkie. "Ah mean, remember Cherilee and Big Mac?"

Reinfield had suddenly scooped all three fillies into his arms and trotted behind Haysing, who was still allowing to carry Pinkie without complaints.

'Could any stallion be that sweet, to let his mare be lifted?' Apple bloom wondered this as all of the six ponies had managed to slip through the peanut butter with Haysing's pairs of gunk boots. He tossed one pair to Reinfield before the patient lifted the Crusaders, and Haysing slapped on the extra pair of boots so that he was willing to risk his bones a bit for the elemental holder's sake.

It was simply a kind gesture, since he never planned on seeing her face nor Ponyville after the whole honky adventure. Right?

"I've got a FABULOUS idea," Pinkie chirped wildly, flapping her hooves and smiling greatly. Haysing imagined a tiny lightbulb over her cheerful features, since he couldn't help but notice how much she was glowing with whatever idea she had present.

"Spill than, Pinkie. Any idea has its opportunities."

"Oh! You know I have this leftover party cannon back at my house, and with your permission, I'd gladly use it with the PB slots for those changelings!" Pinkie's outburst made Haysing's mind enter a whirlwind of doubt and wonder, but mostly doubt.

"But what would-" He paused in mid-sentence once again, allowing the crazy idea to sink more sanely into his mind. "Alright. But we have to get something for the PB. It cannot be with just bare hooves-"

A gigantic suitcase flung in their direction and almost knocked Reinfield's head. "What the hay-"

"Be ever so grateful with my gift!" All six of the ponies had finally payed attention to the two anti-heroes leaning casually in shackles. "Trixie is in an…abnormal mood of giving, and you better take it kindly while you can!"

"And why should we trust you two," Pinkie asked, narrowing her eyes at them and not even glancing at the heavy iron shackles draining their energy. "You may be entitled to punishment now, but that doesn't' erase the crimes which you've done!"

"Shut up!" Gilda attempted to lunge the party pony, but Trixie shook her head no. "Listen pipsqueak, we haven't done any of the bull we've heard from Reinfield. They're changelings, so it's not that complicated of a process!"

"Clones," Trixie continued brashly. "Hello ? So pay attention and stick with this; the magical unicorn is about to be drained eternally from her powers as we speak at the barn of honest mares. Queen Chrysalis is in it through and through only because she and her changelings get to drain love energy from the upcoming mournful losses."

"But-" Haysing began, only to be rudely interrupted by Gilda.

"Look, I don't know, we don't know what happens through this process, but we do know where it's at and what to expect. We've never bitten any of your friends, and we were imprisoned just so that our own ideas will remain sealed and not- ugh- 'contaminating' his plans."

"But how do you-," Pinkie started, only to be interrupted by Trixie.

"Know? Well those imposing changelings have planted knowledge in our minds of their recent wrongdoings, similar to how a video camera works."

"Only with us," Gilda continued. "We have and still do know the fate of your friends, and if you choose to believe our tale, we promise that we'll guide you to them in no time at all."

"Yeah and I'm gonna sprout scales," Scootalo scoffed.

"Please," Trixie begged, wiggling in her shackles. "Trixie-We both apologize! We both just wanted to feel accepted….but if you don't stop Nightmare Moon, he'll end all reins of justice and civilized rights. He'll corrupt each and every one of you and your sprouting generations!"

"And what comes out in the end," Gilda asked rhetorically. "Well I'd say that we both die, both sides, perish without a trace, without a try!"

Both pony and griffon trembled in fear and locked gazes with Pinkie and Haysing. How tense the air was at that moment, especially for Pinkamena Diane Pie. Releasing Haysing and jumping off of him, Pinkie gave her most sympathetic grin to them and whispered, "we really don't know…unless there's an exchange to be made."

_Back to Twilight…_

Half of the Mane Six and the two professors were cuffed into an ellipse and having a smirking deity hover over them in all of his glory.

"This is where the last significant line of posing hypocrites lie," Thanatos snapped, motioning for the corrupted Rarity to cease from pampering Twilight in her wedding dress.

Unlike most of her friends who were strapped separate corners of the machine, Twilight was in the dead center and lying below the crisp, almost unblemished moon. Yet even when daydreaming numbly before death, Twilight Sparkle was not a fool; the moon would forever have its mortal blemishes, mortal evils underneath a caring shell.

'I'm sorry Artie,' Twilight thought in her mind, letting the grief corrupt her thoughts and plans of ever escaping. She was going to die, die for the hooves of one murderous and sadistic tyranny craving her connection to Artemis, his creator. She briefly pondered if true love was ever meant for her, if Artemis had used her all of this time so that Nightmare Moon could've been released once again.

'Don't succumb to foul lies imprinted on his tongue,' a calm, soothing voice told her mentally. 'I'm still alive in Nightmare Moon, but he too is about to be vanquished. I trust you to do this for me so that all straying conditions will settle and allow you and your friend's freedom.'

Tears stung Twilight's eyes, and some fell on her collarbone. 'Why try to make me think higher, Artie? How awful! It's over and he has won-'

'NEVER will HE win,' Artemis yelled in her mind, drawing his breath smoothly. 'We will, together. You just have to trust me and do exactly as I say.'

The intense air thickened and indicated the readiness of another deadly plight. Fluttershy eagerly activated the ellipse spinning machine under Thanatos' command, and currents of energy began to encircle the five ponies.

"Is this it," Parker whispered to Jay, and his partner slowly nodded with a frown and a few streaming tears.

"I'm afraid so, dear Parker. At least you'll see Mel-"

"No!" Parker weakly reached for Applejack, who's eyes were darting to and fro frighteningly. "I'm here, AJ. And soon…we'll meet Mel."

Applejack managed to smile almost condignly and blew a kiss to Parker. "Thanks y'all pesky pros. Whew, this has been some prideful adventure wi-with-" Tears threatened to spill again until Applejack noticed Dash's set of eyes. "How are you fairing, Dashie? Dashie?"

The poor pegasus was shaking the most out of all of the five, and Dash found herself glancing sadly at Jay the most. "Hey…." Her usually scratchy, tough voice was replaced with a softer, more feminine voice resembling Fluttershy's. "Jay? Y-You're not th-that bad of a kiss-kiss-kisser!"

Dipping his blushing face to his chest, Jay's silver eyes met Dash's in concern and shock. "Really?" After receiving a nod from the terrified pegasus, Jay smiled fondly at her and blew her a kiss. "Then I guess it's safe to say that you weren't either."

Regaining a bit of her ego, Dash smirked and laid back lazily. "Yeah…They're will soon be…An eye for an eye…A lock for a lock…Only to have some die, but I guess that's how it's done-" Dash's rambling quieted as tears consumed her speech, and the others could only watch her sob uncontrollably in pity and fear.

But before the ponies on the distorted slab received their torture, Twilight closed her eyes and envisioned Artemis, Princess Celestia, her five best friends, Spike, her older brother, Princess Cadence, the Crusaders, and many other familiar faces gathering around on a sunny day and eating tasty picnic platters.

"_Remember that the dream is the key," Artemis informed her, giving Dash the bowl of hot potato soup. _

_"And dreams soar awesomely as long as we're all together," Dash added with a signature wink. She then purposely wiped her mouth with Applejack's unused napkin, and the cowpony sighed irritably._

_"And know that even though yah can't choose your friends, they'll stick with you whenever you want them to sugar cube." Applejack then wiped the Crusaders' mouths with chocolate pudding mustaches._

_"And it'll be great," they all cheered in unison. Pinkie giggled at them and nuzzled them and Twilight._

_"Chin up, kid! And you better soon Pinky Promise me that you'll remain the same!" Pinkie then eloped her arms around a smiling Fluttershy feeding Angel with rabbit pellets. _

_"Be considerate along the way. For that lesson tends to be ignored." And soon, Fluttershy sneezed, and Rarity quickly handed her friend a cherry-scented handkerchief. _

_"There you are, darling! Oh and Twi, be generous as well. Not everypony can give, but receiving tends to stick here." She then casually pecked a gawking baby dragon's cheek, and the pet dragon obviously swooned for the alabaster unicorn._

_"And keep being with those friends," Spike told his older sister with a lopsided grin. "I may still be young, but we've all got hearts."_

_And all at once, Twilight's envisioned universe paused, and the only unicorn unaffected was Princess Celestia, radiating grandly out in the sunlight. _

_"Princess…" Celestia nuzzled her motherly and nudged her back into the blackness her eyelids in reality had to offer._

_"Have faith, student of mine," Celestia declared trustingly. "For the sweetest of foods are nutty in the face of mortal existence. Do not allow eccentric beliefs to shield the benefits of friendship and harmony." _

Twilight was unfortunately clueless from the advice her prudent teacher and princess had given to her. That is until Twilight heard the vague sound of a canon being enlightened and the cries of some of her best friends ringing in her ears.

"HEE DOGGY! We're saved, Parker!"

"I told you, AJ that Pinkie would do this! Didn't I Jay?"

"NOTHING LIKE PB," Pinkie cried happily at the changelings with a loaded gun aimed straight at them. "Now who wants some celery to go with it?"


	18. Epilogue: Rounds

Chapter 17

**Here is the final threshold, fair readers! Enjoy and remain prosperous and abundantly avoiding writer's block! (I know; sometimes it's difficult to avoid it !) **

The battle was a blur, a massive, lengthly blur consisting of ponies oozed in layers and layers of peanut butter. Run-on streaks of blood were broadly visible here and there in the mess, thanks to the most stubborn of the changelings abusing the inactive ponies. But no changeling was more fearful for his malevolent rein than Thanatos, the king himself.

Wiping a portion of sweat off of his dark blue brow, the deity scrutinized the chaotic jumbles and collisions of ponies kicking, biting, punching, choking, and screaming at each other. Changelings fought with pegasus ponies darting around the darkest of clouds, and earth ponies tackled their demonic neighbors and the stupidest breeds of changelings remaining on the crowd.

It would've all seemed like pure joy unleashed to Discord, or maybe even the original Queen Chrysalis when in the right mood. But for Thanatos, it was an ominous sign that his archival was clomping over his divine symphony and transforming it into a sabotage performance.

"Sir!" Queen Chrysalis, woozy and limp as ever, hovered to the stone-faced deity's side. "More than half of my changeling army is down and unmoving. Shall I request for Canterlot to surrender at this point? More space for the combat of battle may be used as our most benefiting notion if we're able to send the message quickly-"

"What I want you to do is simple and…sweet." Yanking her teal hair in a firm lock underneath his chin, Thanatos whiffed the top of Chrysalis' head and stroked it, feigning kindness. "Take a deep, deep rest. Relax-" The changeling queen abruptly smacked him in the jaw and flapped her moth-eaten wings hastily.

"Why you vile thing! I shall NOT allow myself to be treated like a servant when I belong on a throne MUCH higher than yours! You're barely lifting a hoof and- AHHHH!" Interrupting her speech with the short, sweet sting of a dagger piercing her throat, Thanatos flung the corpse off of his weapon and glared at the hunter suddenly right in front of his vision: Haysing.

"Oh now our duel has just been introduced, mighty hunter." He gathered windspeed from the powerful swooshes of his majestically nefarious wings and soared straight into the clouds and beyond them, beyond the bird's eye view of Equestria.

Back on ground, Twilight had snatched Applejack from the mobs and hoofed many changelings straight in the jaws. "YEEHAHH! Show em how it's done, Twi!"

"If only I could remember that tiny spell to regain my powers," Twilight sighed wistfully, while mindlessly kicking one changeling in the guts. While she wasn't paying attention, however, one smaller changeling flipped Twilight into a clan of demonic ponies with their fangs wildly dripping for fresh blood.

"TWILIGHT," Applejack cried, attempting to fight the monsters for her best friend. But before the cowpony was even given the rightful chance, another changeling punched the air out of her stomach and slammed her into a curvy side of the ellipse. Licking his deformed lips, the changeling transformed into a clone version of Parker.

"Going somewhere, Apples?"

Blinking, Applejack awkwardly tried to loosen the impersonator's grip off of her and gritted her teeth stubbornly. "What's the matter, sugar? You know that you're the particle in MY ring of potential energy and-" A pair of golden hooves jammed the changeling's face and sent him flying off his rocker.

"First of all," Parker yelled, clearly annoyed with his impersonator and purposely lacking the obvious embarrassment Applejack was showing. "You said that nerdy pick up line ENTIRELY WRONG and that is the WORST impersonation of me ever in the history of impersonations of me!"

"Even Jay could've done better," Parker continued, while grabbing Applejack's hooves and snapping her out of her trance. "AJ, are you feeling alright?" He sent her a sly smirk, a smirk that allowed Applejack to frown at him.

"Cut the kind act, professor. Twi was separated from me, and I best think that she be on to something about this whole power ordeal with Thanatos."

Meanwhile, Fluttershy had allowed for herself to brutally jump on Rainbow Dash and try to choke her. And to Dash's misfortune, her temporarily ex-best friend was succeeding in doing so.

"Where's your pep team, huh Dashie?" Fluttershy laughed coldly and squeezed Dash's reddening throat tightly. "Too bad that they're not here. You seem weaker without ambitious support. Or wait!" The inflicted pegasus' hot, sticky breath hit Dash's left ear and impulsively sent shivers down her spine. "Maybe it's best that I bite the brats and drag them over here to watch you die with us! "

Gritting her teeth almost madly, Dash managed to speak clearly while her voice box was constraining defeat weakly. "Listen Flutters, you're not dead! This but head's just planting that load of manure in your mind just so he can have Egghead as his bride so that….well…" Getting off track, Dash thrusted in Fluttershy's grip savagely. "Oh forget it! Don't you remember me? Your old friend from Flight School?"

"Why of course," Fluttershy mockingly gasped, whistling for Angel to stab the pegasus aimlessly in the stomach with his sharpest carrot. "You're the pegasus who claimed that I was scared of my own SHADOW!" She giggled evilly as she witnessed Dash being stabbed repeatedly with the veggie and rolling painfully through her torment. "Look who's so afraid now?"

"Stop this now…" Dash's rosy red eyes were beginning to close, her throat was beginning to dry up, and her limbs were numbing as if…oh no. "I-I" Dash tried to stand back on her hooves, but they were now wobbling nonstop and sent her back on the drought-struck and bloody grounds. "P-Please Flutters-"

"Dash!" A swish of a bloody doctor's lab coat dirtied the wounded pegasus, but Dash had lost the concern for her appearances at that cursed moment. She wearily lifted her eyes to Jay lunging Fluttershy, who was hissing and moaning in pain under the professor's blown needles. And before Dash could comprehend it completely, her best friend was sent on all fours like her and muffled in hills of peanut butter.

"F-Flu-"

"She's not coming back, Dash." Jay juggled a weirdly labeled cream from his lab coat, opened it, and lightly dabbed some of the gel-like contents on her wounds. "That should do it." Rising and helping the pegasus up, Jay dashed into the crowds of demonic and non-demonic ponies.

"What's your plan, Holmes?"

"Find Parker, your two friends, and possibly sought for Haysing and Pinkie! They might just have an explanation for this-this problem solving miracle beyond my far-trailing studies."

Dash restrained from slapping Jay and only wrenched further from his grasp. "Miracle? HA! That was so funny…I forgot how to laugh! You just killed Fluttershy, the element of kindness, and you now have the gall to say that this whole mess is a MIRACLE?!"

"I NEVER-" Jay managed to tower over her and keep his powerful silver eyes on her fiery ones. "I never at all said that this-" He dramatically waved his hooves around. "-was a miracle, Rainbow Dash! Now you're either going to cooperate with me or be stabbed to death another time! Do you understand me?!"

Now Jay had given several pep talks like this before, more or less strict. He had also received dozens of mixed reactions for his outbursts. A smile here, a frown the next day, or maybe a creamy lemon pie in his face. Yet in all of his years of pep talk outbursts, confrontations, or even relationships, never before had the usually shy professor been kissed.

Yet maybe it was obviously just a well-known habit for the smooth-talking pegasus to finally charm him with her charismatic demeanor. Ever since he had met her, she had quite the impression on him for pinning him down. But now that Rainbow Dash, THE Dash, elemental holder of loyalty, Jay was really in for some major sonic boom drama.

Ending the kiss, Dash smiled and shoved him flirtatiously. Jay allowed himself to chuckle, despite having nervousness flare inside of him.

"Y-You know that since the proteins and lipids from peanut butter are poisoning both the changeling's and demon ponies' velocity and speed, we're protected without kisses now."

"I know. Just think of it as a…controlled experiment. That is…if the DV was effected."

"Would you two stop moping around and get with the program," Parker declared sarcastically from their left. Applejack mirrored his upset expression and searched for her unicorn friend amongst the savage changelings and ponies. One good point to make was that the peanut butter Pinkie was continuously firing from her party canon somehow had the right mixture of ingredients to gear every sticky pony's mind back to normal.

Suddenly, the word 'mixture' put her in a lightbulb spin.

"Guys! Them Elements of Harmony will surely save this night!"

"And where," Parker shouted as he wrestled three more ponies with his dagger. "Pray tell, where do you expect these elements to be?"

"With the princess-" Fluttershy purposely knocked her down, before snapping out of her minion act and eyeing Applejack fearfully.

"Oh dear AJ, you're alive but…." She glanced nervously around the fighting mobs. "Where are we? Where's Twi? Pinkie Rainbow-" Parker immediately muffled her mouth with a handkerchief and inspected her suspiciously.

"She's good….somehow…" Applejack ignored the professors' puzzled faces and jammed through more and more ponies.

"Enough talk! We have to find-" The cowpony's eye connected with the heartless pair of sea green eyes sparkling above her. The owner of said eyes was facing Twilight on a gigantic podium and grinning evilly at her attempts of thrashing out of her iron clasped chains.

"So strong you are, oh high protégée." Thanatos strolled slowly, like a predator when staring down his final catch. "But what's temptingly ironic is that you're on the cliff of loss, whereas I…" He ushered to the mob fights around them and injured ponies bleeding in the edible spread. "I have nothing at all to be worried about."

"You lied," Twilight whispered darkly, before the deity suavely cupped her small chin and mocked concern.

"Whatever would I lie to thee about? Oh…you mean when that snobbish prince you call 'Artie' had faith in your fragile friends and hypocritical hunters?"

Twilight wasn't exactly sure that she even knew what the dark prince was implying. "Hypocritical? How on this planet are they like YOU?! You've tried to kill my friends, my neighbors, and I wouldn't be surprised if you've already done away with CELESTIA!"

The blow came quick, too quick for Twilight. She didn't even have time to save her breath, and the pants mixed in with the inconceivable amounts of sweat on her brow. Yet the slap didn't ignition her sobs and pity party; the chilling embrace did.

And as he hugged the pitiful unicorn dressed in angelic white, Thanatos kissed the top of her trembling head. "There, there, my darling. Soon all of those monstrous mortal concerns slotted into your pretty little head will vanish into nothingness. Soon feelings will seem like ice sheets of obnoxious nostalgia. Soon nighttime will be your one true love…"

Without her realizing it, Thanatos' sea green eyes blurred into mesmerizing creamy white orbs, reflecting the moon's blissful glow. _"Remember the night…" _Twilight's eyes soon cloned his, and she snuggled closer in the deity's grasp. "_Become one with the night. Accept it, cherish it."_

"TWILIGHT!" The hypnotized pony briefly rolled her sweaty head in a certain baby dragon's direction. The poor creature was surrounded by demonic ponies, and the alabaster unicorn beside him was already injured after trying to block them from him. So the baby dragon did something so small and yet so meaningful to her; he shut his eyes and outstretched his tiny arms.

_'The dream is the key…' _Images sprouted back into her mind all at once, all too soon. The moment she said her first word 'princess', the moment she hatched Spike out of his shell, the moment she became Princess Celestia's honorable protégée, the moment she witnessed her princess rise with the sun at the Sun Celebration, the moment she moved to Ponyville hesitantly, the moment she witnessed Nightmare Moon shatter her precious dream of rescuing the princess, the moment she combined forces with her friends and learned the wonders of friendship, the moment she saw her older brother happily kiss his blushing bride, the moment she fell in love with Artemis for the first time, and the moment now….the moment she was destined to save Equestria and the world.

Her eyes were now bright white, lacking irises and pupils. Multicolored rings flowing gently from the skies above gathered around her small waist and spun with abnormal velocity and perfect unity. Briefly closing her eyes in the forces, Twilight levitated above the awestruck prince and ponies and changelings pausing from their fights. Everypony and every creature eyed the little pony above, all wondering if she was some sort of goddess with a message or even curse.

"Now THAT," Dash remarked smugly to Jay with his mouth agape. "-Is a miracle!"

"It sure is," Parker whispered, while mindlessly leaning his head onto Applejack's collarbone. The cowpony blushed momentarily before smiling and continuing to watch Twilight.

"Should we do anything," Haysing whispered to Pinkie, who was climbing off of her canon excitedly.

"Are you kidding?! This is getting REALLY good! It reminded me of that movie I once saw…"

"Twilight…" Fluttershy fainted under the incantations, as Spike was gently lifting a wounded Rarity's head up so she could see.

"That's our little sorceress," Rarity chirped with bits of blood dripping from her blue lips. Spike only nodded with a few tears streaming down his cheeks.

Soon, three mammoth, moss green cocoons drifted silently from the stars and landed amongst the ponies. Twilight then used her magic to guide them to the edge of the podium, but Thanatos then snapped out of his daze and roughly pinned Twilight on the spot, allowing his hooves to draw blood from her paling neck.

"I guess it's never easy to compare anypony with mortal blood veins of disgusting compassion," Thanatos spat wickedly, cackling at her pain. "Masochistic deities rise and conquer, no? So I will NEVER let one pony overpower me just because she's earned her precious element! NEVER will you be able to-" Twilight's lips sealed his speech, and the deity was finally deadpanned with the one weakness left inside him.

Rubbing his stomach and shocked to feel the waves of energy it it, Thanatos panicked and backed away from the approaching unicorn. Her magenta tiara was soon perched on her head and shined brightly, blinding him ever so slightly.

"N-Now you-you listen to me you sick, sick mare you!" Thanatos panted beneath her, as she unemotionally activated her crown and opened the three cocoons below. "You cannot just assume that-that the eternal prince of the night will stay clingy to an ugly bookworm like you so-"

"You're wrong," Twilight proclaimed, without any hint of emotion in her voice. The only essence of an emotion radiated from her echoing voice was now pride, radiating pride. And before the deity could speak up once more, Twilight jumped onto him, and dust ravaged the sight of all of their spectators.

Minutes later, everypony gasped at the prince. Prince Artemis, in all of his anorexic glory, blinked his eyes open and gasped at the little pony in his embrace. Twilight was pale now, and cold. Her head was rolled in an uncomfortable angle, her tiara was not activated anymore but still on her head, and her eyes were closed peacefully.

"Sugar cube!" Twilight's four friends, the two professors, the vampire hunter, and Spike supporting Rarity gathered around the befallen sorceress.

"What do you suppose we do now," Pinkie asked, while glancing at the ponies either fainting or eyeing them. She and Haysing noticed that the changelings had gathered around their queen and had returned back to their normal selves. As they flew from the ravaged town, three tall and well known guardians walked over to the ponies on the stage.

"Step aside, good citizens." Everypony bowed and made way for Princess Celestia. She gently stared down at her protégée with motherly eyes and stomped her hooves at the hunter and professors. "Good sirs, take my student and follow Shining Armor and Princess Cadence to the castle." She then nuzzled her little brother and whispered in his ears, "we have a lot to talk about, Artemis."

It had been months since the vampirism incident had struck Ponyville and Canterlot. Many ponies had recovered with only minor injuries, such as Sweetie Belle with her broken left ankle or Pinkie with her neck bite and sprained knees. But some like Parker and Rainbow Dash were not so lucky. They, along with a sleeping Twilight, were immediately sent to bed rest after tests revealed the severity of their injuries. Parker had just lost too much blood from the many cuts in battle, and Applejack had volunteered to give blood with him since she was O positive. Rainbow Dash, on the other hoof, sprained both of her wings to almost complete distortion. Doctors have told her numerous times that it's a miracle that they hadn't crippled and withered off of her back yet, but the pegasus was through with miracle talk at the point and just wanted to get cured, like everypony else, as soon as possible.

On one faithful day, Prince Artemis entered the hospital with his chin held high and beseeched to be guided into Twilight Sparkle's room.

"Oh your majesty!" Nurse Redheart flopped onto the floor until Artemis coughed for her to cease. She politely smiled and stood from her kneeling position. "Beg pardon. We humble doctors are just unfamiliar of the idea of having alicorns visit here…" She strolled quickly to Twilight's room and opened the door for his majesty. "And if you'd like to know…" Redheart observed today's recovery findings clipped to her clipboard. "She'll be able to return home in about a week. Princess Cadence is still far too underweight and will still have to remain in rehab until further finds alter the course, the pegasus will remain for months, the pro is still being treated, and the baby dragon and unicorn are excepted to stay for…"

"Yes," Artemis encouraged, a little impatient with the nurse's endless findings. Redheart only allowed herself to breath slowly before muttering the dreadful message.

"Mr. Spike and Ms. Rarity are expected to remain in the hospital for…at least two years…"

Prince Artemis stared at the nurse in shock and stared sympathetically at the sleeping bookworm before them. "After so much…and she still refuses to wake up to the harsh stings of reality…with me…"

"If you're able to awaken her, she'll be diagnosed as a patent in a longevity coma and-" The prince flashed her an icy glare, and Nurse Redheart hurled herself out of the room to prevent anymore damages.

He settled silently beside Twilight and kneeled so that his eyes were at the exact same level as her lovely face. Even in sleep, even when as pale as the thin hospital bedsheets, she was as lovely to the prince as she was when he first laid eyes on her.

"Y-You actually saved me…actually took all of the elements in your strife and allowed them to…" Tears choked the prince's speech until he was able to compose himself. "…Why are you so stubborn like my older sister? I barely knew you…you barely knew me.."

_'"'m not dead." _Artemis snapped his head at Twilight, but her eyes remained shut. _"Please be patient, Artie. For this is only the second round. Look at my friends…one is almost gone, one is heartbroken, and two are bed rest."_

"If you're not dead," Artemis snapped harshly, feeling ridiculed by the voice's power over him. "Twilight Sparkle, how do you know that your friends are how they are?"

_"As Thanatos was in you, I am in you now. You must not feel upset over one loss. I will return for you…but please tell my friends, and the visitors, and Spike, and the princess, and my brother, Cadence…." _A slight sniffle echoed in Artemis' mind. _"I love each and every one of them…so much. And I love you, too. Thank you for giving me the courage to save Ponyville." _

"But why SACRIFICE YOURSELF?!" Pulling long strands of his midnight blue mane, Artemis shook the bed madly and crumpled onto the floor with tears stinging his eyes.

"_My love…" _A touch, an invisible touch, was felt on Artemis' cheeks. She was there, as he once was for her. "_For this is only the second round…Our night shall live on forever….until our hearts become one…and we are conjoined on our own homely moon." _

The End

**Tell me oh viewers, what do you think? Was it too cliche? Too sorrowful? Too romantic? Too much bloodshed? I'm all ears!**


End file.
